Did You Charge for the Space and Spike
by tohonomike
Summary: Book 4 of the Rise of X Series, Sequel to The Special is Comets and InLaws All new material please rad and review.


Oh, Did You Charge for the Space and Spike?

Book Four: Rise of X Series

**Author:** tohonomike

**Email:** tohonomike at by: Theo (Junior Editor/Muse Wrangler...Many Thanks)

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved.

**Summary:** The destiny of Xander Harris starts going off in a new direction, at the end of his junior year.

Episode I 

**Washington, DC. July 7th, 1999**

Omega had found itself down its best team overnight, and Spence Trilby had been asked to refocus Omega as the East Coast division of the SWC (Shadow War Command). Only after the departure of the Taskers and Gibb to follow Dana home to Sunnydale on extended leave, did the President of the United States with Brigadier General Harry Maybourne reveal the nature of that war.

"Spence, I'm absolutely serious," Jack Ryan told his associate, and pushed a letter to NATO and orders of redeployment so the man could see for himself. "I'm even calling in Rainbow Six for 'expanded' training, in case they run into anything out there."

"What are we fighting with now, Jack?"

The President gestured, "Six companies of mixed services personnel—Harry?"

"Yes sir, Mr. President," Harry responded seriously. "Six companies recruited from the ghettos and other areas that have been quietly preyed upon for years, that had remained quiet because they'd be dismissed outright. Six companies of ex-servicemen, at least sergeants at this point, built around 150 survivors of the 'disturbances involving looters and organized crime' you may have read about in the papers since February."

"Where exactly?" Spence asked.

Maybourne shrugged, "Mainly southern California, Chicago, Baltimore and Boston. The twenty-percent overall survivors of particularly vicious nighttime urban warfare in which operational security was to be maintained."

Spence frowned, "What did we do before this?"

"Funny thing; it appears that there are a large number of grass-roots cells of independents doing what they can, and are very distrustful of authority since they've had to conduct their missions sub rosa."

"Any luck in recruiting any of them as regulars?"

The general smiled. "To date, we've directly recruited one single individual, and thinking back on it...if a rival agency hadn't been spotted talking to him about something else, we'd never have put the time into it…"

The spy couldn't believe it. "You're saying inter-agency rivalry got this guy signed on?"

"Yeah, I made sure to make an extremely favorable impression or otherwise he wouldn't have pressed. But since we did, he's proven a bit of a lightning rod, but for us I guess the good's been far more than we'd have hoped."

Maybourne snorted, "Funny thing is, we didn't really know how lucky we were when we recruited him. But in Los Angeles at least he's made it possible so that half of the survivors I just mentioned, are independents that have signed back up now that we're fighting their war."

"Sound like a pretty secretive bunch, but can't say that I blame 'em; and if this came from anyone but the two of you…" Spence shrugged. "Any chance of meeting this guy, and seeing what we might do to create a series of contacts? Put together some sort of system that the independents could call, when something big might be coming down?"

Jack Ryan chuckled, "I've considered setting that up, and the SecDef will be contacting both of you regarding the Minuteman Program I've considered since learning about Graduation Day in Sunnydale a month ago."

"Isn't that where Dana and her boyfriend are from? I heard there was a big gas explosion that took out the school?"

Jack and Harry both chuckled, the President nodding and saying, "We have a couple of tapes, and some files for you to look at, Spence. Stuff that you won't be able to show anyone else, not even the Taskers. Because that one individual we talked about? He's the guy little Dana Tasker's going to marry."

Spence felt like there was only one word to say. "Crap."

**Sunnydale, California. July 7th, 1999, 1 PM PST**

Harry, Helen and Gibb arrived in Sunnydale, Omega rapidly mobilizing to relocate their entire household into the moderately-priced four-bedroom home and guest house only a couple lots down from the CHOG mansion. Knowing they weren't due to rendezvous with the kids until around six, the three adults drove around town to match up what they'd read with what they could see.

"I'm surprised about the runaway, wild animal and gang warfare statistics this place seems to have been trying to hide," Helen admitted. "It just doesn't fit with what we're looking at, Harry."

"I know, honey - we'll discuss it with Dana and…Alexander tonight. Being that they just graduated, maybe they know more than most people."

"Helen, Harry," Gibb chimed from the back. "Why don't we pull in for some of that overpriced coffee the kids drink nowadays? There's a place right there, maybe we'll overhear something."

Helen laughed, "You're just trying to get us to pay for lunch, Gibb."

The Taskers beheld the look of pure innocence. "No, I'm not. Because I thought that just went without saying."

The Taskers noticed a few cars in the driveway, as they pulled into the mansion. "Boy, guys, Dana's done pretty well for herself," Gibb whistled as they got out in front of the entryway. "Think it's a gift from the town? Like when Tennessee gave Sergeant York a house?"

Harry paused, nodding as that at least made sense. Then he sad after ringing the bell, "Could be, I guess. I'll ask though."

"Harry!" Helen admonished, as they heard someone begin to answer the door. "I thought men weren't supposed to pry like that!"

"Oh, c'mon, sweetheart, he's a future son-in-law! I'm obligated to make his life hell, for at least a little while."

"But not too much, Daddy," Dana pointedly told him as she opened the door wide, then smirked, "Although I'm not saying let him off the hook entirely…"

"Ha-ha-ha, that's my girl," Harry laughed and smiled, hugging her tightly as they entered the home. "So, how did you end up living in such a place? Commune?"

"Almost," his little girl laughed, her last week so far the best of her life. "Actually it's a tax repo Lex discovered after his job with Stamper Oil last summer. He and Giles figured it out, and included Oz - you remember the quiet guy dating the redhead? - and me as sweat equitors. Since with Oz already living in a condo with Lex, and me just moving in and feeling my away 'round, they cut us in to make us feel, I don't know, more like family?"

"A-and that's because you were, Faith," Giles assured her as he and Cordelia noticed the new arrivals enter the kitchen area they'd selected for its greater level of welcome and comfort. "Welcome, all."

"Thank you, Mr. Giles," Helen smiled, "I know Dana hasn't told us much-" slight frown "but you and your son seemed to have been there for her, when she needed you most..."

The Watcher nodded. "Indeed, though I must point out that the emotional support was first and foremost Xander's initiative from the beginning. I, at first, found myself striving to adjust to various circumstances and was dealing with the possible logistical issues-"

Cordelia interrupted, before the man could talk them all into senescence, "What he's trying to saying is, at the time Xander - sorry, Lex - was there for Faith as a friend, while Giles really only thought about arranging a roof over her head. And because of the big dork pointing out that her life seemed to be sucking big-time, Giles became her mentor, and then her guardian, so she'd be safe. And he even caught her up on the whole schoolwork dealie, so that she graduated with the rest of us this year. Go, Faith!"

Faith rolled her eyes and smiled at her best friend, as the group began to settle in. After a moment, Harry looked uncomfortable and offered his hand to Giles, "Thank you, Mr. Giles, for helping our little girl when we couldn't find her."

After another quiet moment, then Giles took the hand. "It was my honor and pleasure, Mr. Tasker, though Willow and Cordelia provided extensive tutoring. Might I ask how long you intend to be around?"

The spy nodded and said calmly, "We just moved into the place two houses over, Mr. Giles, we're here for the duration."

Finally, Rupert smiled. "In that case, call me Rupert."

"Harry, then, and this is Helen, and Gibb."

The night became one the Taskers would mark as one of the few times they'd ever felt completely overwhelmed; the other was when they'd lost their little girl in the first place. After being sworn to secrecy, all was explained.

Slayers, vampires, demons, the mouth of Hell—and the boy even had a partial videotape of Graduation Day showing the Mayor turning into a giant snake? Not to mention the vampires, and the other things attacking the students...

Giles had explained the Slayer and the Calling, then Dana had openly given her full tale as Faith to the moment of her Calling, followed by Buffy starting her tale from her Calling. The blonde even spoke of her parents briefly committing her to an asylum, her view of things in Sunnydale, with others taking turns to offer counterpoints and explanations.

They didn't get into magic, relationships or truly personal stuff, as this was meant to help contextualize Dana/Faith's situation for her parents. Which, it must be said, was most wise of them at this point in time.

A lot of crying and hugging took place, especially as Dana revealed how much it meant to her to have friends and family again since coming to Sunnydale only nine months ago. They even joked about her sisters Charity and Hope, which filled her secret agent parents with a bit of pride that she was creating covers within covers, and her friend and partner was there with her all the way - even before becoming her beau.

And it began to be clear to Harry and Helen just how deeply the two felt about each other.

But it was the demonstrations by the two Slayers that TRULY made a difference, in having it all sink in. The Omega unit pressed with the hard questions, weapons, tactics and support to keep girls alive, how good were the support staff…which took a practice session in which Lex barely took down Buffy on a skill-only basis at his physical limits.

Considering just how fast and thoroughly Slayers tended to pick up on fighting skills, and had followed through with the sword training started by Lex and gradually taken over by Giles, Xander's showing not only impressed the Omegas, but the Scooby Gang as well.

The last several months had meant that usually they'd been fighting either as a fast-striking team with Xander and didn't have the advantage of mere observation, or they'd fought without him entirely. Clearly, his field experience in the last six months made a difference.

**COGG Mansion. July 8th, 1999**

Most of the group had passed out or excused themselves to their rooms by two in the morning, leaving only Giles and Harry to continue the discussions in depth.

Still, it came as a surprise when Xander came down to breakfast to find that Ripper and Harry had beaten each other up over certain suggestions and recriminations and had gotten drunk at some point, though in what sequence even they were unsure.

Their bemused, though occasionally vague recollections involved Ripper's angry cheap shots at the start that evened the fight up. Both sported bruises and black eyes, and Harry had put the neck brace back on.

Still...even Lex Giles, with the memories of Maximus and all those others, felt more than a bit threatened when the two men tag-teamed him verbally with threats as to what would happen to him - if Dana/Faith was ever hurt because of his actions.

And the evil smiles they'd gotten thinking about it, quickly made the White Knight glad he'd soon be on other worlds - where he'd only be facing legions of Jaffa and false gods.

**Sunnydale, California. July 13th, 1999**

Lex had offered to run a few errands with Giles; apparently the nursery furniture would take a week to deliver, so the womenfolk had decided it should be picked up now, and the money saved over the shipping charge used to buy something else in the future. Helen had volunteered Harry and Gibb to help making shelving, so Lex had taken advantage of a brief lull to assign himself to drive Giles.

A few minutes in, Rupert broke the silence with a question, "Colorado Springs?"

Xander nodded absently, "Hmm, yeah, working with the deep space telemetry folks you met recently. But don't worry, Dana won't really be moving there full-time, at least not until next year..."

Giles looked ready to query that, so the teenager went on, "I don't know what my schedule's going to be like, or how many out of town trips I'll have to make. So if we find a place, it'll probably be after the wedding; that way, I figure breaks from college, maybe the whole family comes out to Colorado for holidays with seasons."

Ripper got a glint in his eye. "Sensible, I suppose, though I must ask if you've taken into account Dana's being a Slayer, and her plans to attend university here?"

Lex nodded. "Yeah, and that's why after making sure Harry knows who the big dog is, it'll take a while to really figure things out. After all, the mansion's actually the closest thing to a home she's had in a while, and all of you are here."

"Plus the fact you probably don't want Wesley moving to Colorado as well, as her Watcher."

The younger male didn't get it. "Huh?"

Giles said gently, "Faith, by any other name, is still a Slayer, son. And a Slayer has a Watcher. So there'd always be a Council presence nearby, even if there aren't many vampires around Colorado Springs."

Xander nodded. "Hmm, you're right. Though I was hoping to get her quite a bit of Spec Ops training that she could pass on to Buffy and the gang..."

"You forget that in a month, Willow and Oz are heading for Oxford, leaving Cordelia and Buffy, as well as Jonathan, Amy and Michael," Giles gently reminded him. "And I'll be juggling the occasional apocalypse with Joyce, and all those blasted nappies?"

"Oh, yeah, how're your newest magic apprentices coming along?"

"Quite well, actually, and their swordsmanship is improving well enough to include them as 'artillery support' to the Slayers. Ever since we began to hit nests, we've had very little trouble with a quick patrol through; it's one very nice thing about having two slayers and support. I get much more sleep—at least until the children."

"Huh, then maybe the school breaks idea might work out best, then," Lex nodded. "And have you heard? Cordy's told me once she gets some extra money together, she wants to go to LA, to become an actress; the classes she's taking this summer session seem promising once they broke her of a few beginner's bad habits. So it looks like the Slay-gals are gonna be to going to college here with an all-new support team, by January at the latest. Dad, I'm telling you, it's weird how the Scooby gang seems to be totally splitting up nowadays..."

"Indeed, but considering what you'll be able to achieve should you draw back together, it will be extremely impressive," his father pointed out, "Will Cordelia be transferring to one of the LA universities, or abandon her education?"

"Oh, she pre-paid for everything and doesn't want to take a hit on the refund," Lex remarked, then made a mental note to call Angel and let him know Cordy would need a room at the Hyperion hotel, "I think I'll arrange lodging at the Hyperion, which we might actually reopen with a café by late October. That way if she has room and board covered, she might be able to squeeze by just spending money on acting lessons and the like."

"Hmm, that makes sense," Giles considered, "Now where were we?"

"Ah, getting back on topic, I'll bum plane rides from Colorado whenever I get time off."

Giles had to say it. "While I like your co-workers quite a bit, Xander, what made you choose that career venue? I thought you'd decided to stick it out with Mr. Stamper..."

They pulled into the store receiving area, as Xander considered his answer. Giles handed the clerk the order, and they sat to wait.

"Well, there are a couple of different reasons," Lex began, ordering his thoughts. "First of all, Harry's off-shore contract was as an oil company, not as a contract driller, so the strike will probably be the only one we'll work on for a while. At least six months, to a year. And it'll be more than enough, even if he doesn't go public."

"What's the difference regarding driller status? And what do you mean by public, I must have missed something..."

His son hastened to explain, "Oh, sorry. Well - as the driller, even speculating, he'd only get a certain amount of return, but as the lucky wildcatter rolling over his share of the Philippines Sea strike, Harry decided when he lucked out on this Catalina Shelf job, he'd be the only company with an interest. And you may have missed this, but according to Oscar, our geology guy, the Hellmouth might actually have had an unintended geological effect: the ground is warmer than the surrounding area…"

Giles looked aghast, "Did you tell him about the Hellmouth…?"

"No, Harry Stamper did. Remember, the big 1997 Halloween swap? Well, he only told Oscar just before choosing the exact drill location, so he's the only one really in the know, but they believe the heat may have slowly leached a lot of the petroleum potential out of the entire region behind us, which would normally be uneconomical oil shale. They tapped the shale, and it's way lower than expected. And all of it is part of the pocket we've tapped."

The Englishman suddenly looked around, "Excuse me Xander, but where is that bloody clerk with our purchases?"

"Here, you sit down and I'll check, I need the exercise after space," he told his father and walked over to the window. "Hello? My dad and I are waiting for some furniture to be brought out, and no offence - but it's taking too long!"

The clerk started to get an annoyed look as she looked up, "What's the name?"

"Giles," he replied politely, and the girl got a look of recognition in her eye and started waving her hands excitedly.

"You're him, aren't you!" the clerk squealed.

"No, the furniture's for my father…"

"No! I mean you're Lex Giles, the Comet Guy!"

Xander sighed. "Yeah, guess so. And, 'Mandy'? It took less time to blow one of them up, than what we've waited for our order to be processed."

The girl almost shot up like a cannon. "Oh! I'll get those slackers on it, sir! Right away!"

Giles chuckled at the odd look on his son's face, having decided not to sit down. "Oddly enough, I-I-I never thought you'd be able to get by just on your looks, boy."

Xander gave his father a fake scowl and glare, as they heard swearing in Spanish and hustling as the manager came out looking apologetic.

"We're so sorry for the delay on your father's order, Colonel Giles," the man exclaimed profusely as he shook Xander's hand. "Here it is now, and please don't let this put you off shopping with us in the future."

"Okay, if you could have your guys load it into the back of the truck…"

"Xander, you were saying?" Giles reminded him as they pulled out, the manager letting them know he'd replaced the seconds they'd bought with unmarred merchandise, which had pleased Giles' sensibilities.

"Oh, yeah, it seems that the product we're getting out of the ground takes very little refining, and the pocket seems to come to nearly a billion barrels."

The Watcher exclaimed, "Good Lord, why so much?"

Xander shrugged. "Oscar's guessing that the Hellmouth might have 'steamed' the oil out of everything over the years. And being that temperature readings show the heat might go down as far as a mile, and we drilled at the low point for the region, we're easily a year or so ahead of everyone that wants to take on the guys who saved the world."

"H-how much?"

The young man frowned. "Well, Harry's thinking of selling off the whole thing for ten while we have the name recognition and all, and roll it over into the rest of the business now that he's gotten the space bug? It's probably all for the best, since I just can't see Harry Stamper sitting around and playing golf, and I know AJ's already told him he's in and all. I figure I'll just roll over my three percent, too, maybe just pay off the house and whatever else I can."

"Three percent of what?"

"Of the ten billion Harry's going to sell the full field development rights for, and remember? No taxes."

Giles almost fainted, at the thought of how much money his grandchildren might one day inherit. "Good Lord, a-and you have three percent?"

"Well I bought one percent, as did the other guys, and the other employees pre-drill were able to buy-in a little bit, maybe 30 percent of the equity that isn't Harry's…"

"Xander!"

The male teen stopped and looked around, "Oh, sorry - but I just don't think that much about money, Dad. Anyway, up there in space I won another two percent playing poker."

"You won two hundred million dollars playing cards!"

"Hey, lay off - I heard Ripper kept a bit of money in his pockets too, back in the day!"

The Englishman reddened a trifle. "Yes, but not that bloody much!"

"But it's all in equity, Gi—dad," Xander told him. "Harry's trying to position it so we get the general exploration and core-drilling contracts for the moon when it opens up in a couple of years, which takes money; so after bonuses and cashing out anyone opting out, I won't see much of cold hard cash for years. Which also means I won't be doing too much drill repairing, since Harry's going to take that over again while figuring out new ones with Oscar and Rockhound."

The last name struck a chord with Rupert. "Oh, any word on that fellow?"

Xander sighed. "Rockhound, yeah, they're keeping him locked up for the rest of the year, just to make sure he doesn't snap…okay, it wasn't exactly his fault that he lost it up there, but sad fact is he did get a guy killed. And you can't just walk away from that."

"Quite. So that answers part of it," his father nodded, as they pulled into the S-Mart Mega Centre. "So you're working in Colorado Springs to get leads on where to drill? Oh, and why are we here?"

"Here? I wanted to pick up a basic kit for around the house, most of my tools don't work with wood very well. So I figured even though we won't need them for this project, it'll keep us out of the house a few extra minutes," Xander explained.

"Good thinking…" Giles chuckled.

"Anyway, I could have stayed on with what I'd been doing this spring, or my second choice, the deep space thing. They already thought I'd be a good fit after graduation, so I know I wouldn't just be there to show off politically."

"Would you have to worry about that much?"

"Not too bad, but the President's extended service through the end of the year just to make sure everything remains calm, and it just wouldn't be right for me to try finagling out of it," the youth said with yet another shrug. "I had the clause in my sign-on papers so I wouldn't find myself in a situation divided between my superior officers and you guys - not to get out of serving my country, Dad. And with the deep space guys, at least I won't have to worry too much about medalitis…"

"What's that, exactly?" Giles demanded.

"Career advancement over…since you're already the envied MoH guy. It's like putting a racehorse out to pasture, its highest duty is to go produce the next generation of heroes."

Rupert smothered a chuckle. "Surely it can't be that bad?"

Xander shook his head. "Only if you want to make a difference. Think about it; do you honestly believe that most generals would dare risk their pet hero that they drag around to impress people, by sending him out into dangerous situations? No way, look at what happened to Yuri Gagarin in Russia! And those who want to advance usually need those chances at recognition, so I'd be stuck with the politicos. No thanks."

"I see. And because they're not focused on the combat advancement career track, you feel more comfortable in Colorado?"

"Yeah, they're very focused on ability; and since I've already shot up so far in rank I'm getting a nose bleed, I'd like the work."

Giles had a question, though. "What if Dana decides she'd really rather stay here, after your _required_ service is up?"

"Then we'd either continue the way we set it up, or I move back and promote Stamper Exploration full time, but don't tell Tasker that yet. I want to make him work for it."

"You're really holding a grudge there, aren't you?" his father asked, as they placed two identical kits on the large pushcart and headed for the checkout counter. It wasn't surprising either; Giles knew his grudge against Ethan Rayne was still firmly in place.

"Not really. But damn it, he needs to fit in here. We don't need to change everything, now that Harry and his wife are back."

It was time for a bit of fatherly advice, in the Brit's opinion. "You know - there's always compromise, son…"

"Yeah, but like I said - they need to get a feel for all of this, and join the bigger family here. Heck, Dad, Dana's walking on clouds these days, and that fills me…with awe. But we're Clan Sunnydale, or maybe even Clan Giles for that matter, and I think Helen's handling him quite well so I don't have to."

Giles the elder nodded. "Alright, then, I just don't want you to get off to a wrong start…"

This time, the sardonic grin was evident full-force. "Poor choice of words considering how we DID meet, but I understand."

**Episode II**

**Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado. Monday, July 19th, 1999, 8 AM PST**

Lex Giles showed up at the gate to Cheyenne Mountain with his pickup truck, and a fifth-wheel travel trailer loaded full of boxes.

A lot of it he wondered who of the male SG-1 members would be willing to help move it all into his base lodging. There was functional if archaic weaponry and variants, and a library that almost matched Rupert Giles', but was written in ancient Roman that Xander himself could get through if he read it aloud and drew on Maximus' memories of so many mangled Latin dialects.

His father had reminded him to check the title of the bloody book before doing that!

Xander's adequate kits and handful of books had been properly turned into collections as 'a late graduation present and past birthday and holiday presents' by the Lavelles, though Willy and Rory with help from the Omegas insisted on modern additions. And his wearing for three days a vast array of ceramic or coated small tools, parts and weapons in the event that someday he needed to 'get out of jail free'.

The young man smiled as the guard asked for his name and ID, "Giles, Alexander, Lt. Colonel. I'm reporting with my gear as instructed. If Colonel O'Neill is available, he's my direct superior officer, Airman."

"Yes, Colonel, I'll just verify this…"

A moment later, the airman, who couldn't be more than a few years older than the high school graduate, eyed him with greater respect, handed him back his paperwork and snapped a parade salute. "Proceed to the entry straight ahead, sir, there'll be a Major Davis to escort you further."

"Thanks, airman. Have a good morning," the new arrival smiled, hoping that his first week on the job wouldn't be too eventful. He found Major Davis straight-away, looking as pensive as he remembered.

"Lt. Colonel Giles," the man actually smiled, and gestured at the large RV trailer. "I hope you didn't bring a commencement speaker with you in that fifth-wheel."

"Not this time, Major, but I did bring along some of my gear as a just in case. Nothing outright explosive," he chuckled in return. "Is this where I'm supposed to park? I'd like to off-load the more important stuff downstairs and maybe park this off to the side, until someone can orient me around town."

"Here's fine, just even it out. SG-1's on their way up with some airmen, we need to get you moved in before the SecDef gets here in four hours."

Lex parked the vehicles for easy unloading. "Anything important I need to know about?"

"He's getting the full tour, then there'll be a dress uniform ceremony at the end you'll probably be expected to attend."

"How dress, Major— uh, can we call each other by first names? It seems too weird to have this rank thing reversed, after Graduation Day…"

"As you wish, sir. Here at the SGC anyway, after initial greetings many of the teams are less formal," the career officer considered, really feeling his sense of reality warped whenever he considered this young man's background. "I'm Paul."

Xander offered his hand, "Lex. Cool, the rest I'm kinda used to, but you're the only one here except 'Murray' that knows some of the…other stuff."

"I understand," the Major nodded in sympathy. "Ah, here they are."

Colonel O'Neill smirked as he approached the young man from Sunnydale, "So, you finally graduated? Do anything…fun for vacation?"

"Nah, same old same old, Colonel. Played a little curling with Graham Simmons…"

"Who won?" Jack asked.

"It was a team effort?"

"You don't say?" the older officer smirked some more.

Xander matched his expression at once. "I believe I just did, sir."

"Yes, so you did..."

The two smiled the same smile, and then Xander greeted the others, all of whom shook their heads and helped him move his stuff.

After a few minutes, Jack took Xander aside and spoke softly, "Just how many weapons are you bringing into the facility? There are normally limits, y'know."

"All of them are cased and bound, Colonel, and will either be on display, or otherwise remain in secure cases. I've had extra keys made up for SG-1, and one for the security guys if it's deemed necessary. Murray mentioned something about testing my skills before starting my training, so I brought my entire array with me. If I get an apartment before Dana and I buy the house, I can always move stuff there if it makes everyone nervous."

Jack shrugged. "Okay, makes sense, but since we only got you a luxurious 16-foot cube…"

"Already had Captain Carter send me the floor plan," he replied, waving her over. "And if you look at this diagram and schedule, it'll all fit."

"Holy Hannah," Samantha Carter exclaimed, as she looked over his shoulder. "That's impressive. We'll need to move everything out, but that'll be nice."

"What am I looking at, kids?" Jack asked patiently.

The blonde replied, pointing, "He's covering every bit of wall space except the door with modular shelving, sir, and this angled piece is a bunk up in the air with a side table."

"And this thing right below it?"

"That's another angled piece that I'm using as a desk and table, though someone could use it as another bunk if things got…tight," Xander told him. "Plus there are drawers for my tools, supplies and stuff."

O'Neill had a question. "Where do you plan to keep your uniforms?"

"Thin pull-out drawers like for blue prints and maps at universities," Xander smiled like a kid with a mountain of toys. "They're built into the horizontal frame pieces."

"No jacuzzi?"

"I haven't gotten my req through for the extra power and water connection, least not yet."

Jack acknowledged that with a nod. "Cool, fridge?"

"No, but I do have a built-in camping cooler, small microwave-convection oven, dual hot plate, iron and ironing board, uniform steamer, tea and coffee maker and entertainment center."

"You have enough power for all that?" Sam demanded, her eyes wide.

"Only 40 percent at a given time, and since Dr. Jackson only seems to use a single light bulb in his office next door, I figure I could steal his power whenever you want to come over and watch movies or sports."

That was enough to make O'Neill perk up and pay attention. "Fishing?"

"Hockey?"

"Done."

Incredibly enough, by following the instructions Willow and Harry Tasker had prepared, the awed SGC personnel gaped at the efficient and attractive use of space: even the ceilings had had a thin fire-proofed paneling put up with cutouts for sprinklers and such.

Daniel looked at the volumes on the shelves hungrily, most of them in what Lex had called ancient Romany, which seemed to indicate a proto-Punjabi core with regional variations due to travels and separate settlements, while others were in languages more familiar to the archaeologist. A twelve-foot-square treasure trove with clear doors matched by the twelve-foot-square of similarly displayed weapons that piqued the interest of Teal'c and O'Neill.

Carter and the departing airmen were still amazed at how he'd squeezed in an entertainment center, and almost-kitchen into the area. The woman was almost tempted to ask if he could redo her office as well…

"Lex?" O'Neill asked. "How'd you come up with all this?"

"Well, we figured out everything I wanted to bring, what I've gotten used to space-wise out on the rigs and such, and then what would be required if I had to back up the brains and the brawns at least a bit, so I got some brainiacs together - and here ya go…"

"How much did all of this cost?" Carter marveled, as the wood was real and everything seemed carefully calculated.

"Not including uniforms, books and weapons? Twenty-two grand for the rush job, I got me quite a deal," Xander said proudly.

Daniel finally turned from looking through the glass at the books, "So, uh, a-any chance I could borrow some of these?"

"Only if you actually help me with my pronunciations and such, Dr. Jackson."

"Lex, you got yourself a deal."

**SGC Gateroom, 2:35 PM**

General George Hammond was standing before a podium at the top of the Gate ramp, listening with three dozen team members, department heads and specialty staff as the Secretary of Defense finished his address.

"…you should be proud."

General Hammond re-took the stand as the Secretary of Defense stepped down, "Before we finish today, I have two other small items of business. Please come to attention. From the Vice Chief of Staff of the United States Air Force; in recognition of Captain Samantha Carter's outstanding work, I hereby authorize her immediate promotion to the rank of Major. Captain, please step forward."

Sam, looking surprised as all hell, stepped forward as the room broke out into applause, both General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill starting to pin onto her uniform the bars of Major.

The general continued in his Texan accent, "The United States Air Force has recognized that you have fulfilled tasks and duties well beyond the responsibility of captain. It is therefore with great pleasure that I bestow upon you the responsibilities, the respect and the rank of Major. Further, in recognition of your recent vital technical assistance in dealing with recent celestial threats to this planet, you are officially recognized as the scientific lead at the SGC, with the brevet rank of lieutenant colonel to reflect this in the command structure."

Sam was stunned at this, and could only stammer, "Thank you, sir."

"Well done…Major," O'Neill smiled with approval. "I mean Lt. Colonel."

Hammond continued, "In closing, Major Carter's superior officer, Colonel Jack O'Neill, would like to say a few words."

O'Neill took the stand, and started to say, "Normally, I'm a man of very few words…"

And so, he abruptly disappeared in a flash of white light.

Xander Harris turned to Teal'c, "This happen all the time?"

His answer was a single raised eyebrow.

Lex managed to find out later that his introduction had been the intended second order of business. So without being specifically assigned to a team or posting slot yet, due to the interruption by the alien species known as the Asgard, he took the opportunity to make the rounds himself; as the new SGC officer he checked out the various SGC levels, to which his clearance gave him access.

Within the day, he'd made a point of touring the kitchens and back areas mooching for a certain type of golden cake, the labs to see what types of things they were working on, not to mention the security personnel areas to ask about procedures and such. Xander quickly made friends with the cooks; as the legend of his bottomless stomach was born, within the Colorado facility.

And when Lex had had his fill with that, he began learning basic Goa'uld from Teal'c as they sparred – leisurely this time.

**SGC Debriefing Room, a short while later**

Daniel finished lecturing the people present on the three Goa'ulds they were expecting, as an apparent treaty negotiation delegation to protect Earth from invasion or destruction. The Asgard had learned of a unified all-out assault on Earth being considered after the elimination of Ra, Apophis and perhaps Hathor, and had arranged the summit.

Lex was still somewhat stunned at the enormity of the situation.

As the lights in the room came back on Hammond said, "Thank you, Dr. Jackson. Teal'c, I'd like you to act as liaison to the Goa'uld. Dr. Jackson-"

"General Hammond," Teal'c interrupted gravely.

"Is there a problem?" the Texan demanded.

"I mean no disrespect. But I have given my allegiance to you, to the SGC and to the people of this world, freely. I will not, however, see to the petty needs of these Goa'ulds."

Daniel jumped in to prevent a situation, "I'll…see to the petty needs of the Goa'uld, sir."

"Very well, Dr. Jackson. Teal'c, you'll assist Major Castleman with base security. And according to Thor, treaty laws will not permit weapons of any kind in this facility during negotiations-"

O'Neill expressed his surprise, "Whoa! Sir, gotta say, that doesn't sound wise."

Hammond nodded unhappily, "We're largely trusting the Asgard based on your word, Colonel. This is their rule. As a result, the base is completely sealed off from the surface. The Secretary of Defense will be staying to represent the President. Storage Room 12A on level 17 will be converted to a meeting room, for security reasons. You've all received folders that include your individual assignments, preparation instructions as laid out by the Asgard. There's a lot of work to do people and not much time…"

Xander felt it was time to speak up. "Um, sirs? Since I don't have a folder, is there anything I can help with?"

Hammond nodded. "Yes, stay with Teal'c for now, son. Learn what he'll be looking for when they show up."

"Very good, sir, and I'll get the airmen to move my collection up to the parking lot."

**SGC Corridor, a few minutes later**

Colonel O'Neill caught up with General Hammond, Lex showing up a moment later; having gotten his stuff squared away. Hammond asked, "Colonel, how are your briefings going?"

O'Neill said sarcastically, "I had no idea how exciting diplomacy could be, sir. What's this about?"

"I'm not sure, it's Teal'c," he noted, as they walked up to the Jaffa in question and a sergeant waiting in the corridor.

"Teal'c, Sergeant, what's the problem?"

The sergeant spoke first, "He won't relinquish his weapon, sir."

O'Neill looked to his old friend as Lex stood next to the Jaffa, "Teal'c?"

"Like you, I do not believe we should remove all weapons from this base. The Goa'uld that you are allowing through your Stargate are among the most deceptive and treacherous that I have ever known."

Hammond decided to step up to the situation, "Thor's assured us the Goa'ulds are also forbidden from bringing weapons."

"And here's the thing, Teal'c," Lex added quietly but directly. "There's at least two chairs and the side table on our side of that conference room I've stressed just enough that they can be split into impromptu maces and shards within seconds. If they try anything, none of 'em will live beyond the next minute. The chairs outside each of their rooms are similarly rigged, and as a last resort, there's always the two of us and whatever we have on hand."

The security personnel, Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond all stared with widening eyes at the two men, especially the younger man that seemed to have covered quite a bit of impromptu backup in the way of countering breaches.

After staring at his new student, Teal'c nodded and turned over his staff weapon, as Lex turned to his superior officers.

"None of the items in the rooms or corridors are designed or intended as weapons, sirs, but I creaked them enough that Teal'c or I might easily turn them into something usable in an emergency. We also have, along with most of security personnel, those good ol' unarmed combat skills; which should delay things long enough for someone to get the weapons down here."

O'Neill smiled, his day made better but deciding to take a dig at the kid just so he wouldn't get too cocky, "And I suppose the clothes are to be used as garrotes?"

Lex looked briefly uncomfortable, then nodded with a shrug. "Something like that, sir."

Lex came up and stood behind Teal'c, as Daniel tried to deal with the unruly Goa'uld complaining about the inadequacies of their accommodations.

Nirrti sneered at both men, "Your crude surveillance devices were poorly hidden in our quarters!"

"Well, that's because they weren't hidden," Daniel explained in honest confusion. "They're…for your own safety."

"I will not be spied on upon!" Cronos stated emphatically. Teal'c merely stared at his father's murderer emotionlessly, a thing that didn't go unnoticed by Xander.

"Nor will I," Nirrti emphasized.

"Well, no offence was meant by it, it's merely a security precaution. I'll ask if we can remove the cameras from the rooms, but we'd definitely like to leave them in the halls."

Cronos nodded in assent, causing Nirrti and Yu to also give their permission and move away. Then he saw Teal'c staring at him. "Do not show your face to me again, Shol'va."

"Kel'ma tokee," Teal'c retaliated verbally, then shifted slightly so that Cronos noticed Lex for the first time. The larvae parasite stared at the young man intently for a moment, "And why are you here?"

"Me? I'm just here to observe and learn as much as possible of this situation." And with that he followed Teal'c down the hall, Cronos staring until he passed from view.

**SGC Briefing Room, an hour later**

O'Neill walked with Lex at this side, the latter to provide less obtrusive muscle than Teal'c to counter Cronos' physical presence. "Fate of the world in my hands, and I screw it up!"

The Secretary of Defense winced and considered for a moment, as he and Major Carter followed the others, Hammond already at the conference room. "I take it you apologized. Profusely."

"Oh, I tried. They wouldn't see me, but Daniel typed up a formal letter, in Goa'uld, and I signed it. That boy can REALLY grovel, if he has to."

"It's probably part of their negotiation strategy," Lex mused, and then noticed people staring at him.

O'Neill sighed and nodded, "I hope so, 'cause Thor made it pretty clear that we might have to give up something…big."

"What if it's hosts?" Carter suggested.

"Well, now, that would be unacceptable, wouldn't it," O'Neill replied flatly.

Lex quickly tossed in his own thoughts, "Unless as an ultimate last resort – we dump all our super death row bastards on them? Y'know, the kind that'd give even THEM nightmares. Or at least, a bunch of guys who skin snakes for a living..."

O'Neill smirked, welcoming the humor. "Sweet. I could almost go with that."

**SGC Conference Room. A short while later**

O'Neill took his seat at the table, Lex taking up position near the door. Only Cronos gave him a second look as Yu spoke up, "We accept the apology of the human representative, and agree to hear the Asgard proposal."

Thor appeared to read out, "In return for Earth's inclusion in the Protected Planets Treaty, Addendum 10815, the Asgard will allow Goa'uld access to the passage of Nylor."

One of the parasites barked out, "According to Treaty Law Section 326, no human planet will be allowed to advanced technologically to a point where they may become a threat to the Goa'uld."

"You are correct," Thor replied in a noncommittal tone.

Nirrti jumped in to say, "Definition of such threat shall rest solely in the hands of the System Lords."

"What!" O'Neill exclaimed, then turned to Thor, "Sorry, may I ask a question?"

The gray alien biped read the situation and replied, "The human representative is recognized."

"Thank you. Are you saying you're limiting our development?"

Cronos smiled slightly, "The treaty recognizes that the human species exists for the purpose of serving the Goa'uld as hosts and slaves."

"Excuse me?" Jack demanded again.

Thor interrupted, "Do the System Lords accept the Asgard proposal?"

Both Nirrti and Cronos gave their assent, Yu choosing to speak for the group. "The Goa'uld System Lords…accept the Asgard proposal. However, we demand one additional concession. We order the immediate and unconditional forfeiture of the Tau'ri Stargate. Both of them."

Xander instantly noticed his CO's desire to gut the three snakes mercilessly. And he doubted he was the only one...

**SGC Corridor, after the meeting is over**

"Sorry, Teal'c, but I'm going to accompany you at least until he states his business. THEN I'll step back outside," Lex said firmly.

The Jaffa looked closely at his new apprentice. "He requested that I meet with him alone…"

"Fine. Cronos can just ask me to step outside…when he's not staring at me funny," Xander grimaced.

The alien nodded. "Yes, I too have noticed his strange behavior with regards to that…" He paused, and considered it. "Very well. But what is that device on your collar?"

"A small camera with audio, in case he tries something we'll have evidence."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Did the Goa'uld not specifically demand to have all cameras removed from their rooms?"

Xander shrugged. "If anyone gets bent out of shape this is a personal record, like a journal, not a spy device. Obviously."

"Indeed," the Jaffa almost smiled, turning to the guards at Cronos' door. "I have been sent for."

The guards opened the door, when Cronos vocalized permission to enter. Teal'c and Giles entered, the door itself a moment later.

"Why are you here, Shol'va? And why do you bring him?" the Goa'uld spat out, glaring at the son of his former First Prime.

"I was informed you wished to speak to me, and he is here for your protection," Teal'c replied calmly.

Cronos looked surprised at that statement. "I did not send for you. Be gone, or I'll remove you myself!"

Teal'c began to lean forward, but Lex held the Jaffa back. "No, you ain't gonna hit him, Teal'c, because I get first crack at him if anyone does!"

Cronos actually took a step back at hearing that, based on his suspicions… and the absolute coldness in the eyes of the young Tau'ri. But then suddenly a ribbon device went off, slamming Cronos into the wall, and really surprising everyone in the room.

Lex pushed Teal'c away, the leverage carrying him a little beyond where he thought the invisible attacker had to have been. Ducking low, the enemy individual missed him completely but managed to wing Teal'c with the weapon, slamming him into the door.

The Sunnydale native swept the ground in two circular motions, barely tipping the smaller and lighter person from their balance. Rolling into the attacker, Lex was missed by the device as it hit the lock on the door and partially fused it.

Firing once more before Lex can get away, the enemy struck a better prepared though injured Cronos, who dropped to the ground. The young man reached into his pocket and pulls out the homemade taser he DEFINITELY wasn't supposed to have, and managed to connect it to the attacker's wrist as the red stone of the ribbon device lit up his face.

As Xander pressed the button, the overload caused the now-visible Nirrti to scream in pain as the human male suffered burns and great agony himself.

Nirrti lunged forward, invisible again, but while the blast function no longer seemed to work - it was evident she could still use the ribbon device on its mental/neural pain setting.

Unfortunately for the Goa'uld though, her intended victim was no stranger to pain; he'd learnt to set it aside long ago if he had to.

After a second, Lex ignored the discomfort, blinked, and then snickered. He reached up and grabbed her burnt wrist, causing Nirrti to scream again as he hit the button to uncloak her.

Then Lex turned off the ribbon device, and started to beat her into unconsciousness. Suddenly though the door blasted open as if from the impact of a ribbon device, striking Teal'c in the head in the process.

Lex looked up from where a cowering Nirrti flinched away, as he finished removing the hand ribbon device from her and putting it on himself as Yu followed O'Neill and the guards into the room.

"Hey, boss. Looks like Little Miss Naughty here decided to off Cronos, and frame Teal'c for it," Lex said, his bruised face and singed hair giving him the look of greater pain than he felt. "And if Yu wasn't in on the scam, she was gonna use him as a dupe later on to get away with it..."

The oldest of the Goa'uld, Yu knew this wasn't a trick of some sort. So he sneered at the beaten System Lord in the corner, "It would be just like her, to sneak and attack at Cronos' domain through means other than combat!"

They watched as Lex used the ribbon device to create a different colored light than even Yu knew of, as Cronos suddenly looked to be free of pain - even though his wounds weren't healed. The male teen then said, "Can't do the whole alien healie deal, but the snake lady somehow downloaded the instructions for this thing into my head. And hey - I can't believe none of you snakeheads ever bothered to figure out the secondary settings! I mean, pain signals, so therefore, block or send the reverse signals?"

"You can use the ribbon device?" Yu asked in shock. And no wonder, for it had been assumed up until now that it was necessary to have naquada in one's blood, in order to be able to use Goa'uld technology.

But there was an escape clause to that assumption, for the Goa'uld were parasite scavengers and not creators of technology. And so Cronos just stared at Xander like he'd been doing from the beginning, as they were all beamed to the SGC conference room where Thor was waiting.

"Can I be of any assistance?" the small gray alien asked. "Cronos. Your host body requires healing?"

The Goa'uld begrudgingly nodded, "Yes."

Lex suddenly looked confused, as though looking for something in his thoughts. "What's the saying…? 'By right of victory when wronged, claim I these as token'," Xander said almost to himself.

Cronos instantly demanded, "Who and what are you?"

Teal'c decided to play it up for all it was worth, to put Cronos more on edge. "This is AlexanderGiles, fighter and slayer of daemons."

Yu and Cronos hissed in concern and looked instantly to their safety, Yu recovering first. "You seem no more than a child of the Tau'ri, and yet you make this claim?"

Xander held up Nirrti's ribbon device, cocking an eyebrow. "Thing is, she was the easiest enemy I've ever encountered. You snakes don't even know how to use these properly? She caused a brief feedback link between our minds, only for a moment; but I know she wanted one System Lord dead so that she could advance her own position, then make the other look like a dupe if eventually found out. That way, to keep it all quiet, he'd have to cover for her. The Asgard made a laughing stock and the Tau'ri exterminated, that was just an added bonus to this chick..."

"Okay – this wasn't exactly part of the negotiations, was it?" Jack said cuttingly. "And you know, can't help thinking that once it all becomes public knowledge – that sort of treachery might be enough for an all-out Asgard-Goa'uld war…"

Cronos turned to Thor, who by now had healed everyone in the room. "Nirrti's actions are an internal Goa'uld matter, and irrelevant to our present situation. As stated previously, the System Lords have accepted the new modified version of the treaty with the Asgard."

"And the Stargates remain here to balance a debt of honor, and healing, and other services provided," Xander said in a no-nonsense voice.

Yu and Cronos stared at each other, and finally nodded. "Granted," the System Lords said together. Then Yu said as he grabbed Nirrti by the arm, "Our business here is concluded. We will depart, as soon as the Asgard present the final draft of the treaty."

Then Cronos added to the SGC personnel, "We will not attack your world. But…if you continue to use your Stargate, be warned - anyone who is caught by one of the System Lords will be shown no mercy. They will suffer greatly."

Thor turned toward Xander as the others started to leave, "Why are you here?"

Lex looked at O'Neill and Teal'c in confusion, "Why does everybody keep asking me that? I think I'll move my stuff again, it'll keep me from developing a complex..."

**SGC Debriefing Room, Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado. July 20th, 1999**

"…so I really don't know why they kept asking me why I was here, sir," Xander said hopelessly.

O'Neill interjected, "What about the demon remark, T?"

"I wished to deal them a satisfying psychological blow drawing on the earliest of myths and legends, when young humans would hurl themselves against any number of monstrous enemies in order to strike down such an enemy. Such fanaticism and berserk status are generally forbidden amongst the Goa'uld, as they tend to lose control at inopportune times."

Lex sighed and nodded. "And after I'd just put the smack down on one of theirs, it seemed to keep them from trying anything. Pretty smart, Teal'c..."

Carter was still unsure of how he'd been able to use the ribbon device, though. "There isn't any record of anyone ever using a ribbon device without naquada in their bloodstream, Lex…how DID you manage that?"

"Well, I'm not 100 percent sure if I can explain it in any way that makes sense, but she was doin' that red gem at the forehead pain thing? And I managed to take the pain, and I realized something. There seemed to be something to it…like she was killing me with a rocket launcher tube, instead of just firing the rocket—sheer force, instead of the proper way. I realized that the snake was killing me with a download of the instructions."

"Huh?" Carter didn't get it, still.

Xander tried again. "Well, Colonel, you know how the energy pulses when it causes the hurt?"

"Well, yeah..."

"And that it's their force of will that causes the volume of pain?"

"Still following you so far…" the blonde woman nodded.

"Well, I turned the volume down and realized it was information being pulsed at me. I listened, hit the stop button, and that was it," Lex summarized it. "Now, I haven't tried using it since. For all I know, the "on" switch was still running when I experimented with it on Cronos. It worked, so I wasn't hallucinating, but I don't know if I can give you a repeat performance here."

Dr. Frasier spoke up, "And there isn't a trace of the element in your blood, I just got the results back. So I don't know what to say, General Hammond, other than maybe try it again?"

"Thank you, Doctor. Is there some way of monitoring Colonel Giles while we have him attempt the use of the ribbon and healing devices?"

The MD nodded her brunette head. "I recommend just hooking him up to our usual monitors, see if his vitals increase or decrease more than expected."

"Okay, let's give it a try. Please clear out an end of your lab, and call me when you're ready. I'd like to square this away as soon as possible."

**SGC Infirmary, a short time later**

Lex found himself covered in little monitoring stickies as Carter brought in the two Goa'uld devices, and made sure everyone was standing safely behind him.

"Which one first?" the male teen asked her, as she opened the case.

Sam gestured, "I thought we'd try the ribbon device first, that way if you're really successful we might need you to use the healing device."

Xander nodded. "Okay, I can understand that, I guess. Are we using the one we had before, or the one I took off Naughty?"

"That's Nirrti," Daniel corrected in the manner he'd become accustomed to, in his time with Jack on SG-1.

"Sure, Doc, Nerdy it is," Lex smiled playfully as he placed the device on his arm. He instantly felt something click in his mind, "So, Sam, which one is this?"

"The one you've already used, why?" she replied. Boy, did she smell and think pretty. 'Mmmmmm.'

"Whoa," the young man said, making a head shaking gesture as he cleared his train of thought. Then Lex looked around the room, a moment after opening them again. He could tell his sight was better, he could focus more intensely on any given detail. The smell power was very distracting, as every smell took a moment for him to filter out.

Janet broke the questioning silence first. "Lex, what is it you're experiencing?"

"It's like it plugged into my senses, and is letting me adjust them. Major wow."

"Like what, Lex?" Daniel asked at once.

"Well, the Colonel wears so little Old Spice you wouldn't know it unless you got very close, we have a couple of girls who like lavender hand and body lotion. And sight-wise, junior is shifting a little to the right, and I can't see the colonel but it sounds like he's running his fingers across his chin?"

Janet was staring at her readings as Carter exclaimed. "That's incredible! How!"

"I don't know, that was just plugging in," Lex admitted. "Now, let's see…"

Ka-Boom!

The chair with a bedpan on it was turned into a stool bouncing off the wall, as 50 to 60 pieces of shrapnel imbedded into the plaster deep enough that they couldn't be touched with human fingers.

"Crap! Sorry about that, guys; I don't have the hang of this yet. Anybody hurt?" Xander asked at once, upon seeing their expressions.

"No, kid, we're good," O'Neill considered the room and the imbedded metal. "Doc, you got anything for us?"

"Only a little extra activity in his hypothalamus, but nothing out of the ordinary, Colonel."

O'Neill nodded. "Okay, Lex, that was cool, but let's see what else you can do…"

An hour later Xander had been able to use the alien device as a blaster of varying degrees, a laser of sorts, a pain deadener, a massage device, an exfoliator and defoliator, a flashlight, a light-based stunner and that was about it. He wasn't able to use the other one as well, and they figured something about his shock device had changed an internal safety in the ribbon device.

"Um, Sam, can I try something? I promise to try not to cause you pain..." Lex asked.

"Sure," she replied, somewhat reticently as the young officer raised the gem toward her forehead and the others watched.

'Can you hear me, Sam?'

"Wow," Carter replied in awe. 'I mean yes, I can…how are you doing this?'

'I figured I could set it to simply relay transmissions rather than alter existing files, so we're mind-talking instead. I'm going to try sending a picture…'

Colonel Carter started to giggle, as she envisioned Teal'c dressed as 'Shaft' and O'Neill dressed in a white disco suit with lots of gold chains.

'Sam, can ya dig it?' Xander asked, as he broke the connection and shifted to face the curious onlookers, leaving Carter to stop laughing and try to control herself. "Doctor, I was able to use it to communicate like mentally with Sam, who's had the whole snakehead experience. Can I try it on you, then O'Neill, then Teal'c?"

"I suppose so, the only change I detected was in your mental activity levels like before," the doc consented as she handed off the equipment to the nurse. "Go ahead."

A minute later, nothing. He finally shook his head and moved to O'Neill, and after really trying hard it seemed there was a very faint echo; if that.

'Can you hear me now?' Lex asked, and a moment later, O'Neill spoke up. "Yeah, barely, but I guess you can't hear me?"

"Maybe a whisper, though I picked up some of your emotions about this. No real communication though, sir. Teal'c, if I may?"

The Jaffa nodded and O'Neill whispered to Carter, "Why'd Teal'c get the polite treatment?"

"Because he's Teal'c," Lex stated sagely, the Jaffa seeming to give O'Neill an equally sage look.

"Can't get anything from you, Teal'c, sorry. Okay...now let's check on junior."

The device moved lower, and Xander began to feel queasy as he could feel the negative and evil emotions waft off the Jaffa's midsection in waves. Concentrating, he moved the device over the parasite.

A few seconds later, he broke away, shaking in revulsion, and starting to break out in a sweat. "Nyahhh!" Xander exclaimed, as he continued backing away in obvious loathing.

"One day soon, we'll have to kill every single one of those things," he gasped; and Lex then puked into a small plastic bucket on the side table.

All the others then waited for Xander to continue, even Jack. "I could pick up images, but nothing coherent. Pictures of other Goa'ulds, System Lords by the looks of them; but that thing is so mentally disgusting, there wasn't any way of telling what's going on. Though since we know the snakes have genetic memory, I'm guessing junior's actually reliving all of it inside Tealc's pouch," the young man said slowly.

"That's enough for now," Frasier said, "Let's let him rest up and figure out what we know."

"Good plan, Doctor," Hammond agreed. "And I think we've made tremendous progress today. Thank you, Lex."

Xander nodded. "Sure thing, sir, just please don't ask me to read any snakes again unless the fate of the world really does depend on it. That's...well, nasty doesn't even begin to describe it..."

**Episode III**

**SGC Debriefing Room, Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado. July 27th, 1999**

Frasier continued her lecture to the group, which included Lex as he'd been told to expect at least a brief orientation deployment with Team SG-1 until they could assess the best placement of his skills. Either as a team member, or as the general backup/reinforcement.

The doctor went over what had been learned about a recent mission, "The Goa'uld died before their hosts. We know this due to that unique protein marker left in Goa'uld bodies or rather host bodies, after a Goa'uld dies—like when Jolinar died in Colonel Carter. And at this point, General, I can't really give you an accurate answer as to how they died, and I may never be able to."

"Why not?" the commanding officer of the SGC asked.

"As with Major Carter, when the symbiotes died they rapidly decayed and were absorbed by the host. There's no Goa'uld corpse for me to study."

"What about bio-warfare?" O'Neill asked. "Poison, disease, that kind of thing?"

Teal'c shook his head with a slight grimace, "As far as I know, the Goa'uld are immune to such things."

Daniel looked his usual pensive self, "What about the hosts?"

"The humans were normal, no wounds, no infections."

"O-o-kay, then why are they dead?" Jack had to ask it.

"According to Teal'c, the door was disabled from the inside. Locked in with no food, no water, they probably died of starvation," Janet replied, consulting her notes.

"Sirs, what about simple asphyxiation?" Lex offered. "Pull the air out of the room, and even if it's not perfectly airtight and lets some atmosphere back in, it might be too much for even the Goa'uld to handle."

Hammond turns to Doctor Frasier, "Possibility, Doctor?"

Janet shrugged. "Actually...from the way the bodies fell, it's a real one. Though again, hard to prove this far on. I just don't know that much about Goa'uld physiology, at this point."

"Right now, I'm more concerned with who killed the Goa'uld and why," Hammond noted.

Teal'c gave his opinion, "The System Lords would be the mostly likely suspects."

"Or anyone who has the technological ability and just plain hates 'em," Lex added. "What about those robot versions of you guys? That's pretty advanced tech, and hell, Colonel, I don't see an alternate you giving up a chance to kill a snake when you've already given up hockey games and the Simpsons…"

Jack nodded. "That's a good possibility, Lex; but even so, if the door was disabled from the inside how'd the perp, or perps get out?"

Carter thought about it as Lex continued to page through the mission reports on his PDA that he'd been going through on SG-1 and some of the more interesting reports of other teams, "Maybe the assassins weren't visible, and we're the ones who let them out?"

"Reetou, Carter?" O'Neill raised an eyebrow. "You think Reetou were in there?"

Teal'c shook his head very slightly, "A Reetou would not spare the host. And Reetou weaponry does much damage to the human body."

"Not to overdo the point, but…little robots or some remote-activated tech thing-y that used itself up in the process of disabling the door and killing the snakes? Something in the room, you hit a button and the trap springs closed."

"We should have seen something of the parts…" Carter considered briefly.

"Nerdy has stealth tech, and why not someone like that plague lady that escaped from prison with you? Apparently, she's sharp enough to come up with a scary thought or two like this. Maybe she figured why kill a world, when you could wipe out the snakes all at once?" Xander asked.

"Lex, you are SO starting to scare me with the way you think…"

"Sorry, Colonel," the younger man smiled in a way that in a good way, reminded Jack of Kawalsky. "I'd blame it on too much science fiction, and being such a geek that I spent hours talking about how to make it work with other geeks. If you'd like, I could go back to the room with you guys and you take turns debunking my insane ideas."

Hammond nodded, acknowledging the possibilities, but hoped for something closer at hand. "Dr. Jackson, what about that Goa'uld tablet device?"

"Um, it's a Goa'uld dialect akin to Latin. From what Teal'c and I have made out so far, it's some sort of attack plan. I'm…still trying to figure out how to scroll to the next page, if there is a next page," Daniel said somewhat hopelessly.

"Dr. Jackson, I want you to make translating that tablet your top priority."

"Yes, sir," the linguist said to the general.

"Uh, sir? Latin dialects are something I'm good at…" Lex offered.

Hammond nodded in approval, "Very good, then please help Dr. Jackson in any way you can. Dismissed, people."

**SGC Daniel's Office, a few minutes later**

Daniel Jackson was sitting at his desk across from Lex, attempting to translate the tablet they'd retrieved from the Limvris' chamber. "To enter by infiltration. Infiltration?"

Xander shook his head. "Yeah, I know, but were they infiltrating the Goa'uld, being infiltrated by the Goa'uld, or is this some guy writing his last few minutes? Damn hard to tell..."

But Daniel seemed to be listening to something, and not the first time since returning from the planet. Lex noticed and said, "Hey, Daniel, you with me?"

"Yeah…"

The son of Rupert Giles was suddenly suspicious, as he'd seen this sort of behavior before in Sunnydale. "What are you…experiencing, Daniel? Wanna walk me through it?"

Daniel described hearing the sound of a Stargate dialing up, coming from his closet. He subsequently pulled the doors of his closet open, and saw the Stargate event horizon.

Lex instantly said to him upon seeing his freaked face, "Okay, step back, Daniel. And just watch what you think is there…"

Daniel then described the voices he was hearing upon request, 'Join with us, Daniel. Step through the 'gate, Daniel.'

Lex pulled Dr. Jackson back, "Okay, doc, you know it's not real right? Um, the way you SG-1 guys constantly keep getting hit by all the serious crap in this universe, maybe you got something put in you back in the room of dead snakes..."

"This isn't real," Daniel asserted, then described a dead Limvris wanting him to go through the Stargate.

Xander tried to keep a level head here. "Okay, Daniel, stay with me on this. Now, you have a dead Goa'uld wanting you to go to where what is? Other snakes? Back to the planet? No, wait. When did you first start feeling the 'Things I Don't See But You Do' stuff?"

Daniel tried to think, distracted as he was by the Stargate event horizon he knew wasn't there. "When, when something brushed up against me on the planet?"

"And what had you just done?" Lex demanded.

"Picked up the tablet?"

"And where were you brushed against?"

"The hand holding the tablet."

"And have you had these visions before now?"

"A couple of times..."

"Were you holding the tablet?" Xander instantly wanted to know, starting to get a theory about this.

"Once. The other time was right after we got back; I thought I heard someone calling me. I saw Limvris coming through the Gate, but...but it wasn't real," Daniel stammered.

Lex cogitated, "So do you think we're dealing with the Limvris, or something that wants to keep going through the Stargate to go after more?"

"I don't know. Do you believe in ghosts?" Jackson had to ask.

Xander thought back to the poltergeist incident towards the end of junior year. "Yeah, you bet I do!"

"Have you ever seen any?"

Lex looked around. "Yes, I have. Though I'd expect to see them, too, if you're seeing them here right now..."

"Oh." There was nothing else the archaeologist could think of to say.

Xander shook his head. "Okay, let's go see Dr. Frasier. First thing's first, let's see if something's physically messin' with your head…"

**SGC Debriefing Room, a few hours later**

O'Neill entered the debriefing room with Lex right behind him, but paused when he saw the psychiatrist known as Dr. MacKenzie. "Dr. MacKenzie..."

"Colonels."

O'Neill had a Look on his face. "I'm not going to enjoy hearing this, am I?"

Hammond sighed slightly, "Part of Dr. MacKenzie's work involves analyzing psychological data from SG units, specifically looking for common side-effects to Gate travel. Dr. Jackson's episode yesterday may have uncovered a serious one."

MacKenzie continued, "Colonel, Dr. Frasier's been treating you for headaches lately, hasn't she?"

O'Neill stared at the shrink. "Yes. What's that got to do with Daniel?"

"Well, you're not the only one. Approximately 53 percent of SG field personnel also have a history of them-"

Xander quickly inserted, "Actually, it's the strobing effect of staring at the event horizon, and then your eyes have a need to instantaneously adjust to a different light and glare level. You'll find that the SG units will soon be experiencing considerable drops in that sort of reported pain, since they started going to the mall for better than standard-issue lenses for their sunglasses, and closing their eyes as they come home."

"Huh?" O'Neill responded.

"I was talking about it with Graham, uh, Lt. Simmons the other day and some of the younger guys," Lex explained. "Sorry, sirs, but you guys obviously aren't young enough to go to raves - or you'd know the pain of multiple strobing lights that move even faster, and then you turn away into the darker part of the club or warehouse. Or if it's daytime and you come out into the sun after the same kind of lighting in a strip club, or some place with lots of strobes and disco balls…"

Xander hesitated, as he saw the expressions of the other men present with him. "And...if you keep odd hours…you get a lot of headaches of the type the doc here's gonna find, but never really find out why 'cause no one around here actually goes to such places…"

"I think we get the point, Colonel," Hammond gently stopped the young officer. "Dr. MacKenzie?"

"With all due respect to the colonel's hypothesis, Dr. Jackson has experienced what I characterize as a first break psychotic episode, which may be manifesting as full-blown hebephrenic-schizophrenia. And migraines are often one of the first signs—"

"Wait a minute. Daniel's a schizophrenic, and it's caused by…the Stargate?" Jack looked skeptical.

"It's the only logical explanation we have right now, Colonel," the shrink said, unruffled.

Lex cleared his throat, quietly but indignantly. As he'd started developing a major dislike of MacKenzie's know-it-all attitude, "Well, that all sounds fairly theoretical to me. Does anybody besides myself think it could just be stress?"

Hammond sighed, "As much as I'd like to think that's all it is, Lex, the evidence just doesn't point that way. The man is having delusions, auditory and visual hallucinations."

MacKenzie pressed forward, "Not to mention how Dr. Jackson's dopamine levels have increased in the left hemisphere of his brain. All these symptoms are textbook schizophrenia."

Carter shook her head, "I don't understand how this could happen, without us noticing the signs..."

Frasier gestured placatingly with her hands. "Nobody knows the exact cause of mental disease, Sam. Some cases are genetic, but there's no history of it in Daniel's family. When it's not genetic, it's environmental and…the Stargate is the most plausible environmental cause."

Carter shook her head again, "I've been through the 'gate as many times as Daniel has, and I don't have any of these symptoms!"

"Well, your body may have some kind of immunity, possibly due to Jolinar."

Lex looked up at that, and dug back to the appropriate file on his PDA. "Wait just a minute, sirs. I gotta ask, why would a dead Goa'uld protein marker protect her from this? And doesn't that idea seem to more support the 'something is doing this to get at other snakes' theory I mentioned earlier, after talking to Dr. Jackson as he was going through his episode?"

MacKenzie looked somewhat dismissive of the idea, "Then why hasn't Teal'c been similarly afflicted?"

"I don't know. Has he handled the tablet, or actually come into skin contact with Daniel?" Xander riposted.

"No; indeed I have not, AlexanderGiles. I will do so now and simplify the matter," the former First Prime of Apophis acknowledged and moved to leave.

Hammond instantly held up a hand to indicate the Jaffa should take a seat again, "Wait a minute, Teal'c. As unlikely a possibility as it may be, we'd want to consider taking precautions to protect you should anything happen. The sudden elimination of your symbiote would kill you, after all. Maybe there's some type of interim measure we could try."

O'Neill frowned, "Like squeeze some juice out of junior, and have Danny boy touch that first?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, frowned in thought, then nodded. "Very well."

"So, General, can we at least wait on the recalls for however long this theory will take?" Jack asked.

"Dr. Frasier?"

The woman nodded, "Probably only half an hour, sir, though it should be done inside a sealed lab. In the unlikely event that something happens, we can keep it away from Teal'c."

Hammond decided, "I won't halt the recall, as half-hour won't make a difference and would only cause more confusion. Let's try Colonel Giles' theory."

Lex quietly said to Jack as the meeting broke up, "Is this how they treat your science ideas?"

O'Neill shrugged. "Now you know why I just act confused around Carter, and suggest something as though they said it…far less abuse."

"Got it, sir, thanks."

"No problem, Lex. It'd be nice if this hair-brained scheme of yours works out, though…"

"Hey!" Xander hissed at his commanding officer, before thinking twice about it and then wisely shutting himself up.

**SGC Infirmary, a short while later**

They all watched from the observation deck, as Lex escorted Daniel Jackson into the room with Dr. Frasier. As Lex closed the inside room seals, Daniel approached the tray containing a few scales and some blood from Teal'c's parasite, enough to where the Jaffa had felt a bit of the strain.

Daniel instantly started to see things. "What do I do?"

Lex answered first as the others hesitated, disheartened to see Daniel act so out of sorts. "Describe everything as it happens, doc, then touch the goop."

Daniel described the Limvris, and how it laughed joyously as he closed the distance and stuck his hand in the symbiote contents. Then he seemed confused and relaxed...

Lex helped him to sit down, getting somewhat close to the sample as Janet readied her test equipment. And then suddenly, two things happened.

Daniel Jackson said, "Machello."

And Lex Giles, in basic protective gear, noticed a look of horror on Daniel's eyes.

"It just went into Lex!" the archaeologist shouted.

There was only one thing the former Slayerette could say. "Crap!"

Ten minutes later, they'd confirmed the snake material had been partially destroyed by unknown means, and that Xander was exhibiting some strange behavior. Meanwhile, the lab sealed, the brains discussed possible solutions as the young officer slowly began to dance to music that wasn't even there...

Thirty minutes later, the rescue detail was about to rush in with a centrifuge and flash-frozen blood...when a truly unexpected sight took place. The SGC personnel watched in disbelief, as Lex lost control of himself and clearly reverted to an earlier point in his life.

It took another three minutes for the nurses and Dr. Frasier to charge in and wrestle the nearly-naked man to the ground, nothing but his Speedo underwear remaining.

The Zamboanga Driller instantly became a legend at the SGC. And later, he wasn't even able to remember most of it.

But the funny thing was, ALL the female nursing staff asked Lex if he'd be willing to drop by the infirmary for a full physical examination. For days afterwards...

**Episode IV **

**Southern California. August 4th, 1999**

From: Junior at Southie at Thinking about you.

Hey, Soxy Lady.

Just wanted to tell you I'm fine, hon, see thing is - I'm working through the background reports and working out with Murray, like all day every day. And like I told you in my last email, I've decided to keep my base quarters instead of wasting the time and money on an apartment I wouldn't see much of...

Even if Jack's threatening to make me get a large house to share with Daniel and Murray, since with me being here all the time Carter and Danny use that as an excuse not to go home and have lives!

Sheesh, who would ever have thought of me as the center of all things research? Well, Dad will be happy to know my language pronunciations are getting better. Sure do hope I get to go on a field mission soon, though. Oh, and I'll be home in three days for a four-day visit this time.

Anything new happening with you? I know, don't ask that question of a person that lives in Sunnydale. How's the gang? Do I need to stop for anything?

Well, see you in a few days, it's time now for my regular sweat session with Murray.

Lovin' ya,

Lex

**Sunnydale, California. August 4th, 1999**

From: Southie at Junior at Re: Thinking about you

Hey, Lex!

It looks like you just missed meeting the few stray relatives I have, stud; lots of fun, but they're kinda old, so we definitely didn't tell them about the night life around here or anything. And you'll be glad to know they're big fans of yours!

C hasn't gotten word back from UCLA admissions yet, but UC Sunnydale says she can attend there if she wants. Myself I'll be happy if she stays here for her first semester, and at least her classes all seemed to be bunched up on Tuesdays and Thursdays; still some time to do the pressing of the flesh and audition for stuff the rest of the time, huh?

And it's a good thing you're headin' back, Hon, 'cause it looks like Willow and Oz are going to leave just after you get here. Wesley's heading back to merry old England, and says the Council would like to meet with them and introduce 'em to some of their classmates at Oxford who are from Watcher families.

I guess Wesley's reports made the Council notice Red and Wolfman Jack enough to rub elbows, huh? Wicked cool for them. And me, I'm glad Wes is finally getting that stick out of his ass!

Oh! Gossip! You remember the Gunns from LA? Alonna visited us here twice in the past two weeks; apparently, her bro is training at the armory or something. But funny thing is, we're thinking B and Charlie are kinda noticing each other...

'Lonna thinks it's funny, her bro goin' for the Hemery Princess, but apparently mention of the school rang a few bells. And it's not just a little looking by the Gunnster-man, I think he might know something about B's time in the field before heading to Sunny-D. There's a bit of respect, as well as the guy-looking-at-the-girl-stuff. Know what I mean?

Anyway, see you soon, and ya know I love you don'tcha? Sorry if I haven't said it enough lately, but I swear by all the naked Baptists in Boston - I do!

Me.

**Sunnydale, California. August 7th, 1999, 9 AM PST**

"Hey, all!" Lex called out, as he entered his home. "It's great to be back!"

He dropped his duffel bag at the door as the man entered the kitchen and started up a kettle for tea, and pushed the button on the readied coffee machine. A minute or so later, his fiancée came out of one room in a full set of pajamas, and Willow semi-surprisingly came out of what he presumed was Oz's quarters.

"Hello, kids!" Xander greeted them, as his girl kissed him and then pretended to fall asleep while standing, "Sorry if I woke you, I forgot it was Sunday…"

"That's okay, Colonel Doofus, that means you get to make us one of your famous breakfasts!" a sharp-tongued voice rang out.

"Okay, Cor, I think I'll give it a shot," he smiled at all of them, Oz pulling up a seat as the coffee was done and a sample instantly placed in front of him.

"Hey!" Willow mock-complained, "Why's the last guy out getting coffee first?"

Oz raised an eyebrow and pointed, "Wolf cup."

Lex added, "Never separate a pack, Will. They get wery, wery, kwanky..."

The phone rang, and Cordelia answered it, "Yeah, really, it's about time, we'll be right over!"

"Who was that, Cordelia?" Willow asked.

"The babies are finally coming! Doofus, make our food to go, and some for the others! We need to get ready!"

Girls squealed and ran, Dana included, as Oz let his robe fall to the ground to reveal that except for shoes, he was dressed and ready. Lex raised an eyebrow and nodded at the robe. Oz nodded back.

"Comfy."

"Gotcha."

It turned out to be a very quick birth, and only an hour after Clan Giles showed up in support, Timothy Rupert and Philip Thomas were introduced to the world. No one had really known what the genders of both would be until the birth itself, but names had been determined in advance. Giles was almost on a different planet with joy and pride. And after they'd had a chance to get some fluids back into her, Joyce had tiredly beamed and insisted on dozens of pictures.

There'd been jokes about Giles being in the room with Joyce, but that under no circumstances did he participate beyond hand-holding and brow wiping.

"It's what we pay the bloody doctors for, and I'm no New Age hippy," the man had stated immovably when the girls had asked about cutting cords and such.

"Like father, like son," Xander firmly nodded in agreement, and even a look from Dana had proved unable to sway him, "I adore you, but I'm not a doctor or midwife. Not even Maximus had to deliver his own kids."

Lex had a great few days at home with the expanded family; he'd been back twice for very short 48 hour leaves in the past, but this had given him some time to relax and just hang out with his girlfriend and the others, playfully tease Buffy a little about Gunn, and meet with the Stampers.

"Hey Harry, Grace, how's it going?" Xander asked, as he entered the nicely appointed office. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Hey, Lex!' Harry greeted him with a handshake and Grace with a fierce hug. "Come on in and have a seat, we're just talking about that hotel of ours in LA."

"Oh, anything in particular?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, we decided to step up the pace on finishing it up and getting it going."

Xander smiled. "Wow, cool, any reason?"

"Nah, just thought we'd give our guys some extra work now the drilling's done and we haven't quite geared up for other stuff yet. Gracie?"

His daughter said, "Yeah? Oh, right. We were wondering if your two friends doing the security there might be interested in getting their official credentials? Y'know, so we could hire them as hotel security. That way, since they're probably gonna be doing the same extracurricular night activities…this'll cover our liability and we could even pay them to look after our other properties, from time to time."

Lex smirked, "So they'll be more like security guards than private investigators?"

"No, actually both," Grace Stamper replied. "And we'd pay them enough to sublet office space back from the Hyperion or another building down the street a bit, plus utilities and Cordelia's current pay."

"Looking after friends, Harry?"

"Yeah, yeah," his friend and mentor waved that off. "Plus, if we get too caught up in this new stuff, we won't let the people we made promises to fall through the cracks."

"What would Cordy do for them?" Lex wanted to know.

"She'd be the daytime secretary and receptionist, the friendly face people see when they look into the office. If it's at the Hyperion, it would add a little class; if at the other place, no loss."

"I've been thinking of getting her a room at the hotel, with board, but this might be better..." Xander mused.

Grace nodded and looked through the papers, "Hey, since we're just getting started, why don't we let her stay through the end of spring semester? Give the place a fuller feel to it."

"Wow, that's generous guys, thanks!" Lex smiled.

"For what?" Grace asked. "Cordelia's a real card, and she's worked out really well for us on weekends, Lex. I'm gonna miss one of my new girl friends, so I want her to have her chance at this acting career - but not have to starve for it."

"That's cool, it sounds like whenever the schools in LA get around to transferring her paperwork, she'll be ready to go."

Harry suddenly chuckled, causing Lex and Grace to each raise an eyebrow. "Oh, nothing, just thinking about your dad saying something about you being able to use your looks to get things done now?"

"Hey!" Xander replied as Grace giggled, then got a serious look on her face. "What, Grace?"

"If you decided to go to the school admin in full uniform, space cowboy, I bet you could get some results out of 'em. Especially if you dropped a hint that you'd be talking to the school papers, next?"

Lex smiled and shook his head, while Harry got a proud look on his face. "You're gettin' too devious for my liking, Grace," Lex shook his head in mock disappointment. "But next time I'm in town, we'll see if it works."

**Episode VI**

**Gate Room, Planet Orban. August 12th, 1999**

The Stargate began to dial up and its chevrons glowed, causing Daniel Jackson to soothe the young people, "It's okay. It's just my friends returning..."

O'Neill, Lex and Teal'c stepped out of the watery-looking portal, and Daniel left his work to go down and meet them. O'Neill smiled as he greeted his friend, "Hello, children. Daniel? No child labor laws here on Orban?"

"N-no, these are Urrone. They're like, uh, apprentices to the adults. They're… everywhere. It's just kind of the way they do things. Look at this..."

He produced a bracelet, "Chalchihuitliue, the Aztec goddess of water. I mean, they don't even know what they've got here, who knows what we're going to uncover? That is if General Hammond said yes. He did say…?"

"He said yes, Danny," O'Neill smiled as he watched a man previously introduced as Kalin enter the room with a girl.

"Colonel O'Neill, you are most punctual. Both Marin and I are eager to participate in this exchange between our worlds."

"Major Carter's eager as well. She's really looking forward to it. And Lex, here. So's Teal'c."

"I will share my knowledge of the Goa'uld freely," the Jaffa said with his usual lack of expression.

"Teal'c's eager on the inside," Jack said with his trademark look.

"Then, if you are ready to leave?"

"Kalin, I was under the impression we were bringing back one of your naquada reactors?" O'Neill asked.

Kalin gestured to the metal box Marin was carrying, "This is the device."

"That little thing? Okay. Daniel, have fun…I know you will. Lex, this is your first real off-world mission, so y'know - just do your best. Teal'c, make friends as always."

**An hour later**

Teal'c was moving boxes while Daniel was working on a half-covered mosaic surrounding the DHD, when Kalin entered with a young boy. "This is my son, Tomin. He is also Urrone. Teal'c, you will please tell him of the Goa'uld."

The young man bowed slightly "You are most generous to offer your knowledge, Teal'c."

"Kalin," Daniel asked, "There was an apprentice here earlier, Zarin. Do you know where she went?"

"Zarin is not here. It was past her time to experience her Ovarium."

The archaeologist didn't get it. "Ovarium? Is that like a, a graduation?"

"That is an approximate definition. Dr. Jackson, you expressed an interest in viewing the city? It is advantageous to see the Pyramid of Suns in daylight."

"Yes, absolutely..." Daniel was now as happy as a clam at high tide, forgetting about Zarin.

"Teal'c, you will please remain here with Tomin."

**Orban security complex. The same time**

Lex, two security specialists and a young Urrone male named Nilak reached an exercise hall nearby.

"So, how do you guys train your military recruits?" the SGC officer asked as a way of getting things started. "Simple physical development, basic hand to hand measures?"

Nilak answered the question, to his surprise. "First, the intended recruit is selected based on genetic favorability, preferably if no tendency toward productive research is evident."

"The mind being favored over the body…alright, then what?"

The child replied, "Then when the time seems favorable, gifts from an Ovarium are transferred to pass on the knowledge of combat forms, technological use and so forth."

"You have a way of directly transferring knowledge from a library, or another person?"

"Affirmative, Lex, is this not the way you do it?"

"No, we actually find those within our society that want to enter the military services, then put them though rigorous physical training, then teach them to use each piece of equipment or armament."

"That is an emotional-based system, but what is this teaching? It sounds very inefficient."

'Must just be a slight translation problem,' Lex thought. "Okay, uh, if I were to demonstrate a piece of equipment or a new technique, explaining it so that you could actually operate it yourself, that would be teaching."

Nilak nodded. "Hmm, yes, that is essentially what we are doing during this information exchange, correct?"

"Yeah, in general terms, it's teaching."

"Inefficient on a large scale, but when there isn't a precedent for something—yes, I understand."

"So your educational system consists of knowledge transfers? From what age?"

"About the third year, then they begin to receive knowledge. And as they are able to process it, they are given more, along with the appropriate career placement."

Xander shrugged. "Extreme, but I guess it works. So, like, when a soldier is ready to retire, you copy his knowledge and transfer it into the mind of a kid that's going to be a new soldier when he gets his body in physical readiness?"

"Not exactly, only Urrone such as myself are able to pass on the knowledge. That is why in a few fields that are physical in nature, the Ovarium is delayed as long as possible so that as much can be garnered and passed on to the next generation as soon as possible."

Lex suddenly began to get a bad feeling about this. "Wait up, you're pretty young; so won't it still take a few years of turning observation into skill, before they copy the knowledge?"

"Ah, there are two misperceptions here. Misperceptions can be fatal in a soldier, Lex. The Ovarium must take place before the onset of puberty, and the knowledge is transferred, not given."

"Then what do you do? Does it...kill you?"

"No, but I am returned to a beginning mental state and am well cared for," Nilak said calmly.

Lex asked aghast, "You become...okay. How do you...empty your brain?"

"We are getting far off our intended exchange, are we not?"

"Yeah, Nilak, but please humor me, how does one empty a brain? Is this some kinda weapon that can be used against your enemies?"

"It is not a weapon, Lex, the nanites implanted in an Urrone's head are simply removed and the millions of nanites each given to an individual, which in my case the physically most capable - should soldiers be needed."

Xander was quiet for a few moments. "That means you'd require a lot of Urrones in your society…"

The child instantly shook his head, "Oh no, very few are Urrone Lex; anyone can receive a nanite."

"So if you had a dozen or so Urrone's during a war, then the more they observed and learned before the Ovarium, the more could then be passed along to those needing the knowledge the most? Though I can see a few problems, the raw knowledge though not the experience would be passed on."

"Exactly, Lex."

Suddenly, there was one question that he had to ask. "What happens if you miss your time?"

Nilak said simply, "The nanites give out within a year from the altered body chemistry, and are rejected. All that the Urrone has learned is lost."

"So you'd be in the same situation, no matter what?" Lex demanded.

"That is correct. I am proud to do this for my people, Lex. You are a soldier, and young, so you understand that I am able to protect my entire people this way?"

"Yeah..." Xander hesitated, as he began to form a plan in his head. "So maybe you should really be accompanying us, and training with us, instead of just hearing and observing. Maybe the skills and the knowledge from that might transfer over and benefit the next recipients? Tell me, does the new Urrone get one of your nanites to start the process again? If so, the more experience you can pass on, the faster the non-technical skills could be picked up by our people, right?"

"I think I understand, but please explain further."

Xander tried to marshal his thoughts. "Let's say you normally go through this Ovarium when you're what, twelve?"

"Correct."

"Well if you could push it to thirteen, that's a full year of us cramming what we know to you, as well as alternate methods we use for training on the fly. Then you go through the Ovarium, and the knowledge is there for everyone already. Maybe some of our teaching and training methods could accelerate and transition knowledge into skills? By the time that three-year-old reaches thirteen instead of twelve, he'll not only have that one year, ten percent, knowledge, he'll have had a strong head start turning it into skill."

Lex went on, "These guys with us, with that extra year, could continue to learn from us, then focus your successor's training based on what seems to work best for Orban. So by the time your successor Urrone reaches thirteen, what he passes on will be that much greater, right?"

Nilak appeared to think it over. "Perhaps. Could you explain it in more detail?"

"Think of it in terms of the efficiency of transfer, the quality of knowledge that's based out of skill. In 30 years, even if you don't need anything from us anymore, the intensity should be such that any potential soldier has much more to draw on. And if non-soldiers receive these nanites, they probably could draw on the extra self-discipline through which the knowledge is processed, and possibly draw on that to improve the other disciplines."

"You have given us much to consider, Lex, possibly far greater than the specifics you have just shared with me. But we have our orders," the young male smiled and gestured to the sparring mats. "So please, proceed."

"Alright, but I'd really like to take you to some of our schools for a day or so, just so you can include that in your knowledge."

Nilak nodded. "I will talk to my superiors and the Elders about that, Lex."

Six hours of increasingly intense and aggressive unarmed, then knife-equivalent, sword-equivalent, then mixed method combat was undertaken, exhausting the young colonel as he found the Orbanians energetic and decently skilled in the basics, but not really practiced to where they could really stay with him.

After radioing his status to Dr. Jackson, the SGC officer joined the Orbanians for dinner and further discussion, while trying to wean as much information on the Ovarium and pre-nanite styles of learning. Eventually, they chided him and took him to an older part of the government complex. It was a vast storage center, with millions of volumes.

"We hope never to have to draw on this, Lex," Nilak told his guest, as another young boy, Tomin, came up to them quietly with Kalin. "We still print these books out, and store them here and pass them out to specialists. In this manner, if we do suffer catastrophe...we can painfully drag ourselves up to our present level of civilization again. As you do not yet know our lettering scheme, it won't really do you any good to read them, but you did ask."

"What about schools?" Xander asked.

"I had a background summation run for me during your practice demonstrations. And the last school closed 45 years ago, when all Orbanians were able to receive nanites."

Lex just stared at the Orbanians, briefly wondering what it would have been like never attending Sunnydale High. Then he said, "Oh, well, I'd hoped to find a way that the children could have a semblance of a childhood and better fulfill the duties for their people..."

Three older people Lex vaguely remembered as Elders, sat in the shadows as though merely enjoying the night, two other Urrone with them.

"Why does this mean so much to you, Lex? Does the slower pursuit of knowledge have a benefit that we are missing? And was your own childhood so great, that it should replace what we have on our world?" the Urrone child asked his guest.

"It just does, Nilak, it's how I am. And I don't believe slower or faster need be exclusively better; but childhood, childhood friendships, playing, they're important. Trust me on that! Because it allows each child to explore who they are, not just what they are. And lastly, maybe I treasure it because there were so damned few things in my childhood that were ever good."

"What do you mean, Lex?" Nilak asked with genuine curiosity, the Elders clearly leaning forward now to listen to the Tau'ri with ideas. And gain a perspective of their possible allies.

Xander sighed. "Well, let me tell you the story of three friends, and that which made it special, and how I became who I am today. And maybe your Elders will grant you a few days observing our schools and our training places, when they hear what my life was like. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough, Lex."

Xander reached into his wallet, and took out his large collection of pictures. "This is the story of Xander, Willow and Jesse, and how they'd known each other since forever…"

**SGC Gate Room. August 13th, 1999, 0600 MST**

Kalin led Daniel, Lex, Teal'c, Tomin, Nilak and six other Urrone nearing the age of twelve through the Stargate; at Lex's insistence one of them was involved in psychology and another in biochemistry that included neurology, another an artist and yet another a dramatist. Each had of course received the same linguist nanite containing English, and had been briefed on what they might expect here.

"General Hammond, we must speak to you at once," Kalin asserted as they came down the ramp. "We must see you in your Briefing Room immediately!"

**SGC Briefing Room. August 13th, 1999, 0610 MST**

Hammond, looking a little flustered, sat down and quickly got down to business. "Kalin, have we offended you or your people in any way?"

"Not at all, General, but as part of our exchange, we must insist you allow us to observe your schools, at least for a day or so?"

"I think security—"

"Must be waived, if you wish further interaction with our people," Kalin asserted. "After our observation, the Urrone will each undergo their Ovarium so that our people may decide upon certain matters."

"What type of access?" the Texan general asked.

"We wish the Urrone to be included in school class activities—Lex, what were they again?"

"Um, well...art, recess, gym, lunch, story time, dance."

"Yes, those things, General. They are important for understanding the basics of your teaching and training methods on Earth without the Ovarium."

"Ovarium? I don't understand, what is it and how does that turn into such an urgent request?"

Kalin carefully explained—to the fascination and horror of George Hammond—the entire process, how it was irreversible, how the kids were left afterwards and Lex Giles' ideas.

"I think I'm beginning to understand," Hammond said, as he and O'Neill looked at a Lex Giles trying to be invisible. "The thing is though, we try not to interfere in the cultures of others-"

"That is not the case here. It is we who will be interfering in yours! And may I say, your officer Lex has been nothing but helpful."

"Oh for crying out loud, he watches too much Star Trek…" O'Neill grumbled in what he thought was a low voice, though he, too, was horrified at the throwing away of children that he had learned about on Orban.

"Ah, Star Trek…" the Orbanians intoned, Kalin then speaking up, "Yes, we will need to investigate that and your other entertainments. But first the schools, so we might better understand the Story of The Three, and How One Came to Orban."

"The Story?" O'Neill, Daniel and Hammond asked at once.

"It's classified…" intoned the Orbanians again. "Not our secret to tell."

"What?" O'Neill demanded.

Kalin looked sincerely at them, "You would have to ask your President for permission to be told the tale. We have pinky-sworn on this. Lex has given us a precious gift, through Tomin."

"Indeed?" Teal'c asked. "I do not see Tomin…"

"It is why we are here. He had come to me and the Elders to ask for his immediate Ovarium, instead of six months from now. We had heard from Nilak, the ideas of Lex Giles to improve the Ovarium-"

Very dark looks from SGC personnel hit the former Sunnydalian. "-and how using the old ways could reclaim our Urrone, and improve the efficiency of the process."

Teal'c looked darkly at Kalin and Lex, "And you put your son through this?"

"Understand that within half a year, Tomin would have experienced the same transformation, and all that he was would be lost. Now he is here in each of us, on Orban."

Kalin pointed at his head, "I know my son's mind on this, and the story moved him to insist, and his Ovarium was granted an hour before we arrived here."

"You did all this based on a story?" O'Neill asked.

"No. But we honor him by doing this, and as I said—his Ovarium would have taken place soon anyway. Now, Colonel O'Neill, we will require SG-1 to accompany us. Yourself as well, General Hammond, if you would like."

"I'll see what I can arrange…it is still early in the morning for us. Colonel Carter, please show everyone to the cafeteria and get them some breakfast."

Once the doors were closed, Hammond turned slowly towards Lex. "Colonel…"

"General!" O'Neill interrupted. "If I may, the kids get their brains sucked out and end up vegetables. And I dare anybody to phrase it more delicately! Maybe this is a way to get them to do something with those kids, so they don't just dump 'em in a damn closet!"

"That doesn't change the fact that Colonel Giles may have broken many of our protocols…"

"None that I actually know of, sir," the young officer he interjected quietly. "Though technically, there are parts of the story that I was told not to leak to anyone on Earth. I followed through on my orders, which were to exchange military training techniques and ideas for improvement. But as you can see, their training is...very much unlike ours."

Hammond sighed, "I knew something weird would happen…as soon as you were assigned to SG-1, it was just bound to happen..."

"Hey!" O'Neill half-exclaimed defensively, "Uh, sir."

"Colonel O'Neill, handle the school trip; I don't think I'm going to interrupt the President for this."

**SGC Control Room. August 19th, 1999, 0805 MST**

After four nights of Lex supervising maintenance details, Hammond met Team SG-1 as they entered the Control Room, the C.O. bringing them up to date on the situation. "We've just received a transmission from Orban, Kalin asked for all of you to go there right away."

"Something wrong, General?" O'Neill asked.

"You'll find out when you get there."

**Orban Gate Room. A few minutes later**

SG-1 stepped out of the Stargate and found a smiling and anxious Kalin waiting for them, "Thank you for coming!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked with his patented concern look.

"Oh, nothing is wrong. I will show you..."

**Orban Children's Home. A short while later**

Former Urrone children were laughing and playing everywhere, not the sedated and ignored discards that would have filled Teal'c with such anger had he seen Tomin before this.

Kalin stepped forward, smiling, and turned to his guests, "Come. Look. Isn't it wonderful?"

Kalin interrupted Tomin skipping with two other children, in order to introduce Tomin to Jack and Lex. "Lt. Colonel Giles, Colonel O'Neill, this is my son Tomin. I am teaching him. All of the past Urrone children will now learn, in the old-fashioned way, as I believe you would put it. Tomin will know all that you have done for Orban."

"What have we done?" O'Neill asked.

"Our eldest remember and demand that we embrace childhoods, with efficiency, and not forget our Urrone children. Our specialists see merit in the training suggestions of Lex, and we all feel how the Lex, the O'Neill, the Teal'c and even the Carter and the Jackson looked at our Urrone and saw how they felt. It is something only our eldest remember, and it is something we will embrace."

Kalin took out a piece of paper, and handed it to Lex. "Oh, and I drew this for you, to express my gratitude."

On it were several stick figures: one sorta female with red hair, one with blonde, a tall male with glasses, and two girls with brown hair.

"Is that-?" Lex started to say

"The Willow who loved, the Buffy who was loved, Rupert the father, Cordy the friend, and Dana the beloved. I ran out of paper, so that's a cloud."

Daniel, who'd been wandering among the kids, asked: "Kalin, when did all this start?"

"Last night, after their Ovarium. The Story and the School are known to all Orban now."

O'Neill smiled in disbelief, "This…is what they learned." He noticed the former Urrone named Marin he'd been introduced to and went over to her, as she began to draw something for him.

Lex looked around and smiled, in a bittersweet way as he saw Nilak being tickled by an older man. Kalin smiled too and nodded.

"That is Nilak's father," Kalin told him. "They were always close. Now you've given them each other again. As you've given me my Tomin. O'Neill gave us respect and appreciation of an adult for children. Orban will continue to befriend and be an ally of your people because of this, even though we're not entirely all that more advanced than your own. But you've given us our children back!"

**Episode VII**

**SGC, Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado. August 23rd, 1999**

Colonel Jack O'Neill watched Lex and Teal'c sparring with Jaffa staves, when a group of Marines and Air Force Spec Ops types came through the doors and readied themselves for training sessions of their own.

It had been a difficult time for Lex, in some ways. He'd missed Faith - no, he had to remember it was Dana now - who had been having a very slay-heavy summer in Sunnydale as the Initiative Spring activities in Los Angeles had made the Hell Mouth seem attractive—along with Buffy.

He'd also missed the rest of the Scoobies. Well, Willow and Oz were having a blast in England, and Giles and Joyce were enjoying parenthood...however, the situation wasn't as good for Cordelia Chase.

For one thing, she'd recently met up with her old sheep from high school, who'd instantly looked down on her now for being poor. And they'd also teased the former socialite unmercifully for being stupid enough to break up with Xander Harris back in the day, what with his changing his name and becoming a world hero...

Well, Cordy had come to the conclusion that enough was enough; and she had decided that LA was the way to go as soon as she could arrange it, just as Lex had decided to head for Colorado.

"Robert, Lou, good to have you back," O'Neill greeted them, as he stood and shook hands with the Marine colonel and Air Force major.

"Jack, Colonel," were the replies, as the dozen or so men in the room prepped themselves. And not far away Lex and Teal'c were going at it pretty strongly, the Jaffa training readily picked up by the young officer with the gladiatorial memories.

Seven long weeks of six hour a day, staff weapon, dual short sword and unarmed training had retoned the muscles of the newest SG-1 member, adding muscle, but densely, very little extra size in favor of strength and resilience.

Lex had also progressed as far as possible for a non-Jaffa in Kel'No'Reem, at least to the point of greater breath control and recovery, the ability to get by with 4-6 hours of sleep instead of the usual eight, and a slightly better control over his involuntary nervous system.

In any case, switching from staves to dual-swords for the last part of their practice gained these two some notice, as suddenly it was a true flurry of mutual blows, dodges, whirls, parries and counters, unarmed combat styles and moves almost impossible to keep up with using the naked eye.

Some of Makepeace's men, just back from a tour of duty with the Shadow War Command in Los Angeles, suddenly stopped talking and watched in dead silence the dance in front of them. Ferretti's guys and the other mixed team also quieted down, as they viewed the spectacle.

Colonel Robert Makepeace had been shifted with his team into short-term duty with Maybourne's SWC, under the cover of rotation, but had been shocked to find himself and his unit taking on monsters as bad as the snakes.

And in front of him was the guy that had been in the nastiest fights to date against the HSTs, the guy that had gotten all those civilians out of the way, and was the last man out of the fight in Oxnard they'd used as the orientation video and basis for simulations.

"Holy shit, he's working here now?" Makepeace said aloud without thinking, but luckily those outside SG-3 didn't know what he meant.

"Yeah, Comet Guy's on SG-1, sir," Major Ferretti nodded, as he began to get his guys ready.

Later Lex and Teal'c had finished up for the day, and the young colonel was feeling quite refreshed as he left the locker room on his way to lunch.

"Hold up, Colonel," a Marine colonel called to him from behind him in the hall just before entering the cafeteria. "Mind if I buy you lunch?"

And Jack O'Neill passing them on his way out, couldn't help but quip, "Hope you don't mind spending your paycheck on a meal, Robert..."

Lex smiled indulgently, if they worried about paying for food the truth would be close to the mark. "Sure, Colonel…"

"Makepeace, Robert Makepeace," the man told him with some respect rarely shown to non-Marines. "Call me Robert."

"Alright, I'm Lex Giles," the younger man offered as the staff simply handed him a loaded tray with the best and largest of the lunch selection while Makepeace picked and chose. "Call me Lex."

"So, do they automatically give you a set diet or what, Lex?"

He smirked a little. "Let's just say I have connections…and that I'm here the same five times a day."

"Ya eat that much each time?"

"Not always," Lex smiled as they found a table Robert had angled to be away from the others. "So what's with the secrecy, Robert? Don't want to admit a Marine can't keep up with me in the eating event?"

"Nothing so image-shattering, Lex," the veteran responded with his own smile, then after a quiet moment continued, "My team, SG-3, was rotated through LA this month. General Maybourne spoke highly of you, but didn't say you were here. Does anybody here at the SGC know of your, uh, pre-NASA service?"

"Teal'c knows some of it, as do Major Davis, the Joint Chiefs and the President. As far as I know, everyone else who knows is in a different command structure."

Makepeace cogitated for a moment, "Okay, my team will keep it quiet, then, though we'd really like to learn that sword stuff from you."

Xander nodded. "Fair enough, but I think it'd be best to ask Teal'c if he might consent to taking on your whole team as his students. I benefit from it, and it never hurts to learn what the guys in the tin suits are thinking when it gets up close and extra-personal."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense, maybe I'll go ask him in a while."

A shrug. "Keep in mind you're probably looking at least six months, six hours a day…"

Makepeace laughed softly. "After LA, Lex, we're already motivated, just didn't know how to really gain an edge…"

"Listen Robert, I don't know what they told or showed you about me, but you already have what it takes. What Teal'c can show you…" Lex's eyes drifted, a bit darkly, "will let you fight your own Thermopylae, Stalingrad, Bastogne, and Tet offensive against those bastards if you have to. And even if you and your guys don't make it out, those skills will allow you to maybe wreck the enemy and save the day. Skills for when the last bullets are fired, and it's just man against HST."

"You sound tired," the Marine observed.

Lex shook his head. "Not really, this is different enough from the last couple of years - that I almost feel rested. I'm just surprised at how much I've been involved with. And how many different secrets I'm keeping."

"I hear that, man, I really do."

**SGC Debriefing Room, Colorado. August 24th, 1999**

Team SG-1, along with General Hammond, finished watching a recorded interview with a Samantha Carter from an alternate reality. And even at a locale like this where abnormality really was the normality, this was still mind-blowing stuff.

Lt. Colonel Carter spoke up, amazed by what they'd just reviewed. "She's right about the alternate reality stuff."

"You just agreed with yourself, Carter," O'Neill interjected in his own classic way.

Daniel smiled but corrected him, "No, actually, Major - I mean Colonel - Carter just agreed with Dr. Carter. She never joined the military, in her reality."

"Fork in the road stuff?"

"Apparently."

O'Neill had to say it. "Alright, so it's possible there's an alternate version of myself out there that actually understands what the hell you're talking about?"

General Hammond interrupted before it could degenerate from there, "They've asked to be debriefed. I'd like you all to participate. Show them in, Airman."

The airman opened the door and the AU Major Charlie Kawalsky, followed by the alternate Samantha Carter, entered the room. Kawalsky instantly became completely furious when he saw Teal'c sitting at the table.

"What the hell is he doing here...?" the Major from a Goa'uld-devastated world shouted as he started to go for the Jaffa, but halted when the airmen in the room drew their guns.

Daniel tried to calm Kawalsky down, "He's a member of SG-1."

"Who the hell are you?" Kawalsky shouted at Daniel.

Lex snarked at the new arrival, "He's the guy not rudely jumping down somebody's throat for no good reason…Major. Someone your counterpart got along with okay, since he was critical on the mission that took out Ra."

Kawalsky looked at the 18-year-old with incredulity. "Someone wanna explain to me how this KID is involved here?"

"He's a member of my team, Kawalsky. Meet Lt. Colonel Lex Giles," Jack said with a raised eyebrow. And that was good enough for Charlie, apparently.

Daniel continued, somewhat embarrassed as Charlie looked at Lex and then the archaeologist with reassessment, "Oh, um, and I'm Daniel Jackson, also a member of SG-1."

Hammond sighed, "Have a seat, Major Kawalsky."

Kawalsky reluctantly sat down as both Carters came face to face in an awkward moment, Samantha Carter picking something superficial to break the ice. "Nice...hair."

"Oh, uh, Air Force."

The civilian had a strange look on her face. "I can't imagine I'd go in the military."

"Wow. I can't imagine not," Carter replied, as Samantha took a seat next to O'Neill. A fact that Lex did not ignore at all.

Hammond began the greater meeting at hand, "First of all, I would like to say we know what you've been through. Dr. Jackson experienced a similar alternate reality some time ago, on a mission to P3X-233."

Samantha Carter nodded, "Well, that's where we found our quantum mirror as well. "

Hammond added, "Fortunately for us, Dr. Jackson was able to return with intelligence that enabled SG-1 to stop the Goa'uld attack here on Earth."

The blonde physicist replied, "Nice. That goes a long way to explain why yours was one of only a handful of alternate realities that looked like it hadn't been overrun by the Goa'uld."

Colonel Carter nodded and contributed, "Actually, it's probably the very differences that set our universe apart from yours that have contributed to our survival. Daniel's participation in the Stargate program, Teal'c's change of heart, the fact that I joined the military..."

"What? You think your being in the Air Force could have made that big a difference?"

Lex interrupted the unexpected hostility by Dr. Carter at once. "Of course it did, Dr. Carter. While the butterfly effect is one absolutely STUPID theory, in my opinion, if that butterfly flew into Columbus' eye and caused him to fall into the ocean and drown before leaving on his first journey to the New World, then hey! In a tiny localized instance, it matters."

The alien woman appeared ready to argue, when the young man went on, "And why? Because SG-1 was a team before Dr. Jackson went on his little adventure that saved the world. And the team has saved this world several times over. Even I know that, despite my pretty recent transfer to this command. So please, drop that anti-military chip on your shoulder, okay? And deal with the fact that by looking at each difference, we might be able to determine a way to overcome those snake bastards and get you guys a functioning resistance."

Hammond nearly choked on his coffee, but Lex continued before the general could say anything. "Sir, all I'm saying is that if we were to, say, slip some of those Machello tablets over and get them into the hands of Apophis and his minions, his new conquest might be abandoned. And while their Earth is sucking big-time right now, the survivors would probably like a chance at payback…"

"Damn right we would!" Kawalsky spoke up. "Jack, where did you find this kid? It's like serving with you right out of the Academy again!"

Hammond finally spoke up, "I cannot authorize such action, I'm afraid…" He noticed Lex's hand go up, "Yes, Colonel?"

"I wasn't suggesting going through today, sir. But the tactical and strategic benefits would be incredible! With just their Earth free, if we simply divided up the galactic plane between us, the basic information wouldn't be that far off and we'd cover ground that much quicker-"

Carter nodded, "He's right. Most, if not all of the information would be applicable in both realities..."

Xander went on, "If we were to go through with the plan, we'd want to do it with the option of taking out Apophis and any other Goa'uld leaders we could put tablets in the hands of, create the initial confusion. Maybe ring up into the mothership that's probably hovering over the mountain, and pound the crap out of any garrisons put down on human soil. Hell, if Seth is around in their dimension? Drug the bastard, then 'gate him out with a dozen Jaffa and a bomb to Cronos' world. Let him take all the blame and the failure."

"Who's Seth?" Dr. Carter asked in confusion, as the Major waved at her to shut up.

Xander finished up, "And another thing, they might still have a Hathor around that needs killing as well. Or some other Goa'uld that's been running around, pretending he's a god! And worst case scenario, if their United States doesn't exist anymore, let's just grab their nukes and Area 51 stuff and bring it back-"

"Hold on, son," Hammond cautioned, braking the excitement building in the room. "Anything like that will have to go through the President. What we need to know is, where our guests intend to go from here."

Dr. Samantha spoke for both of them, "Our beta site was instructed to bury their Stargate, the moment the last man stepped through. And our own world is under Goa'uld control, so we can't go back unless Colonel Giles' suggestion is pursued very soon, as Apophis was in the mountain and taking over everything."

"We want to stay," Kawalsky nodded. "Because bottom line, we're otherwise caught between an Armageddon and an apocalypse. Unless you really do intend to venture to liberate our world."

"Look," Samantha continued, "we just left everyone we know, everyone we ever cared about. What you do next...that's up to you."

Hammond nodded, considering it. "Okay. I'll speak with my superiors and make a determination. For now, you'll be assigned temporary visitors accommodation. Airmen, take them to A3 quarters."

**General Hammond's Office. Later that night**

Hammond was speaking on the phone, while O'Neill waited for him to finish. "Yes, sir. I understand, sir. Thank you."

"Good news?"

George Hammond turned to his second-in-command, "It just doesn't sit right, Jack. Some lines aren't meant to be crossed. Nonetheless, I've been encouraged to find a way to incorporate them into this command. And to prepare a recon into their world, to verify their statements."

O'Neill said carefully, "Did you mention Lex's ideas…"

Hammond stifled a sigh. "In spite of how fast he came up with them, can you see the Joint Chiefs not coming up with a similar scenario, within a few more days?"

"Not really, sir. So, do we have a plan?"

"I think we should seriously consider what differences there are between our two realities, and how to maximize the other Earth's chances for success if we do take out Apophis."

O'Neill nodded. "How many teams, sir?"

"Let's start with five, heavy gear."

"Okay. Um, in the meantime, do you want me to tell them?"

Hammond gave the man a look, then nodded. "Get Kawalsky, Teal'c, Giles, Ferretti, Makepeace, and three more team leaders together first thing in the morning."

"Yes, sir."

**SGC Infirmary**

The alternate Samantha Carter was lying in a bed, as Dr. Frasier checked her out. And then Lex and Carter rushed in, to join Kawalsky and the other members of SG-1. Samantha turned to Colonel Carter to explain, "It's not medical, it's temporal. Entropic cascade failure on the cellular level. I thought it would take years, not days..."

"So it's a side effect of travel through the quantum mirror."

Kawalsky looked puzzled, "Then why don't I have it?"

"I'm guessing Dr. Carter has it because I'm here. The increased entropy generated by both of us existing in the same reality might...be causing a temporal distortion," Sam tried to explain it in non-technical language.

Janet looked frustrated and turned around, "Okay, so then how do I treat this?"

"You can't."

Carter nodded in agreement with her double, "The more time passes, the worse it should get."

"So I'm going to die here," the alien Sam said almost to herself.

"You're not gonna die," O'Neill told her at once.

"Actually, sir..." Carter began, only to have Lex cut her off.

"Colonel O'Neill just told me we've been ordered to recon your world, and see if we can get you guys started up again. So quit with the morbid thoughts, okay Doc?"

"Yes!" Kawalsky exclaimed, then looked at his fellow refugee, "See? This cascade thing won't get ya."

"Though I AM curious?" Lex asked. "You said cellular level, so does that mean if you were an inanimate object you'd be unaffected next to an identical one? Like different sets of clothes, barrels of oil, gold reserves from your world to buy what you need from ours?"

"I-I don't know," Dr. Carter admitted. "Though the clothes I have on, did seem to shift with me. But if I change out of them, we can compare."

"Okay!" the military version of Sam Carter enthused, setting them both off on a brain-fest as Lex slowly stepped backwards toward the door and inclined his head for Kawalsky and O'Neill to follow.

O'Neill raised an eyebrow at his subordinate, "Did you know that was going to work?"

"I dealt with a bunch of brains when I was blowing up those comets, Colonel, so I guessed it might," Lex smiled. "Besides, if it turns out we can send non-living stuff through that mirror safely, we can trade, exchange weapons, and do whatever we need to do."

Lex paused, then continued on, "Major Kawalsky, I'm really not a cold-hearted bastard when I say this - but if you guys actually have had most of your population bombed out of existence, that'll make it a lot easier for us to send whatever help we need through to assist the survivors. And with such a big divergence, I'm betting in 30 years, we won't have too much cascading since you won't have most of the same Americans we will. Especially if your America ends up becoming states in our America, to keep your cohesion and get you through this."

Kawalsky shook his head. "Does your brain ever stop, Colonel?"

Xander shrugged. "I've been drinking a lot of coffee and going through my science fiction collection ever since you guys showed up, so not at the moment."

"And you said something up shooting comets? Was that for real?"

Lex suddenly got an insight he didn't like. "Yeah, didn't you have any big-ass rocks come hurtling at the Earth this time last year?"

"No, but I'm guessing you did?"

"Yeah, we did," Lex nodded and turned to O'Neill, "And I'm guessin' that bastard Apophis on his way into our system a couple of years back might have taken a pot shot at something to get his plans going. So we'll have to see if your evil bastard did the same, on his way in-system."

**SGC Debriefing Room, Colorado. August 25th, 1999, 0802 MST**

O'Neill was tapping his pen on his paper, lost in thought as Daniel finished rambling on that a large recon against Apophis was absolutely the right thing to do.

Hammond finally decided to get down to business, "Alright, everyone, we know we're at least going to make an initial foray, which will take place at 1200 hours."

"You will also require my assistance, GeneralHammond," Teal'c stated.

Carter thought about it and disagreed, "No, I'm sorry. Teal'c can't go any more than I can...entropic cascade failure. If I go, there will still be two of me in one reality, and the same will be true with Teal'c."

Teal'c frowned in consideration then shook his head slightly, "Dr. Carter did not become ill during her first 48 hours. If our mission is not complete within that time, it is most likely that we will be dead."

"And I've been meaning to field test that suit of armor Master Bra'tac sent me last week," Lex chimed in. "A little kohl to the eyes, a nasty look at our enemies, a temporary inking to the forehead…and I'll be ready to go."

"You forget the shaving of your head for a worthy Jaffa look, AlexanderGiles," Teal'c admonished as Lex's eyes got really big. "General Hammond, I will make contact with Bra'tac and see if he can spare some Free Jaffa to cast down and kill yet another false god."

"Okay," Kawalsky replied with the beginnings of a smile. "Now I'm starting to like this guy."

Hammond allowed a brief wry grin, "Thank you, Teal'c, that's an excellent idea, perhaps leading in Tau'ri prisoners…"

The Jaffa nodded as Lex began anew, "Hmm, tricky; can we get some of that protein marker stuff ready, in case we do use the tablets and have our own Jaffa around? The good guys shouldn't go through what we did in the lab."

"Good point," O'Neill agreed, "We don't want the Jaffa performing like the Zamboanga Driller..."

Daniel spewed out coffee in all directions, Jack smiling with an innocent look as Lt. Colonel Carter blushed at the memory - and Lex tried to pretend he didn't know what they were talking about, by continuing with the planning session.

"So, we're going to try to secure the SGA, kill Apophis if he's around and what else? Make a grab for his ship?"

Daniel spoke up, "Maybe we can contact the Asgard in their universe, gain them protected planet status now that they're not a real threat. Especially if the other Goa'uld are too busy trying to divide up Apophis' domain amongst themselves, after we take him out."

"But how do we get Colonel O'Neill's generator thing to work again?" Lex asked. "Was it only good for one shot, or did something just shake loose and we're missing a part?"

Daniel nodded in agreement, "Maybe with two Samantha Carters they might figure that part out, but contacting the Asgard would just be an extra anyway."

O'Neill turned from Jackson to his female second, "Okay, Carter, download the program to the re-moveable whatever it is, and meet me and yourself, in the lab. You two will figure this out, 'cause we can really get these kids moving again if the Asgard can guarantee us a shield."

"By the way, Colonel Carter," Lex asked, looking up from his copious notes. "Did Dr. You do the cascade again?"

"Yes, and for some strange reason, it really WAS only living material and what was immediately touching it that phased, even when it wasn't from here."

"That means life is, what do you call it? Observation part of the quantum stuff?"

Carter had a shocked yet pleased look on her face. "Exactly, I didn't know you took advanced physics in school?"

"No, Sam. I took Science Fiction 666, remember, I just have a good mind for this theory bouncing stuff. But that means we could trade and exchange information with our counterparts, and physical stuff…"

"Yes, it would, actually, but we'd need more study, I for one wouldn't want to move nuclear material until we had a lot more data," Sam said forcefully.

"That would cinch it in the minds of the President and Joint Chiefs," Hammond nodded, not really comfortable with alternate realities. "And keep in mind, people, if this isn't a success, I want that quantum mirror destroyed."

"On the other hand, sir," Lex mused. "If we kill off a bunch of alternate Apophises, even without contacts for starting up a resistance, we could certainly grab the nukes, bullion and stuff from those worlds."

Kawalsky remembered some of the NID contacts in his world, and not fondly. "Colonel Giles, why is it so important for you to get your hands on those things?"

"We expended most of our big-nuke arsenal at the comets that came our way, Major. And I'm kinda determined to make sure we can space-deploy again in another cooperative effort with the Russians - call me crazy, but I don't get sent up for three weeks with only a week's worth of underwear again."

Charlie smothered a grin. "And the bullion?"

Lex sighed, "We're at war with the snakes, and while war is hell - it's also hellishly expensive. The gold or whatever would be to placate people whose minds are money-centric, that we're now actually able to pay for this program on our own."

"And that's it?"

"I guess. Plan is just move a pallet of gold over to the utility company every billing period…move a little more and we've bought a shuttle or two…it's all about defending the world, Major. And maybe buying a better quality coffee and tea selection for the SGC, so I don't have to keep spending my own money on that."

**SGC Storage Closet, a short while later**

Teal'c entered the room, dressed to look like his alternate reality counterpart, complete with the small beard. With him were Master Bra'tac and twenty Free Jaffa.

Lex was also present in Jaffa armor, but only wearing a fake skullcap to hide his locks rather than having removed his hair. As Bra'tac had mentioned that Faith of Sunnydale preferred his hairstyle intact, and that he had not yet passed all of the tests to be accepted as a true Jaffa anyway.

"Greetings, Kawalsky of Other-Earth, I am Bra'tac. Today we will cast down and kill the false god that oppresses your people," he gave a slight bow that Kawalsky actually returned.

"Thank you, Bra'tac, it's my hope also that we'll win this day and kill the Apophis of my world," the Major returned, then turned to O'Neill. "I'm beginning to understand why you like these guys, when they're on your side."

Teal'c and Lex smiled very slightly, "Indeed," they said in unison.

After taking up positions, they quickly passed through and materialized on the other side, after sending Daniel through to open the door and come back.

**Alternate Reality SGC, Storage Closet**

The Jaffa turned left, following Teal'c as the SGC teams moved forward. Teal'c could be heard dressing down an approaching troop of enemy Jaffa, shortly before zats took them down.

SG-1 plus Kawalsky and Dr. Carter quickly followed behind SG-3, as they headed for the Gate room. Leaving SG-6 behind to guard their six, the SGC commandos and Free Jaffa moved to pincer their foes as they proceeded with the plan.

**Alternate Reality SGC Gate Room. A short while later**

Lex moved up with SG-3, scrolling device and tablet in hand and saw where a twenty-strong contingent of Jaffa had assembled with the alternate universe Teal'c. So he put the device away, and pulled out grenades instead.

Alternate Teal'c bowed as the Stargate finished engaging, "Jaffa...!"

The entire group of Jaffa kneeled at once as a bearded, alternate Apophis strutted down the Gate ramp, flanked by two more Jaffa. The snakehead surveyed his Jaffa, and his eyes briefly glowed in acceptance of the tribute.

Lex whispered to SG-3's commander, "Hey, Robert, since you and I are the only ones standing? How about we chuck two grenades each in while your guys spray Apophis, then the rest of the room? Screw finesse, let's just kill the son of a bitch!"

"Sure you're not a Marine, Lex?" the man joked, as his men smiled and they all became readied within three seconds. "Now!"

SG-1 came up in time to watch the grenades fly, as the P-90s fired. Lex called out to O'Neill, "Colonel! Have everyone else circle 'round and take the control room, we're going in!"

SG-3 rolled around and out of the way into prone or kneeling positions, firing high into the Control Room as Lex and Makepeace rushed directly in, firing at downed Jaffa as they raced to the opposite door.

Lex's Jaffa attire confused the enemy just long enough to allow them to be brutally finished off, the now-hooded Lex turning back to the doors to make sure a certain snake wouldn't elude elimination. He then drew out a certain item he'd pressured his Carter into giving him, before leaving.

Team SG-1 entered the room, as the control room was taken by the Free Jaffa and SG-2. SG-3 ensured the control of the Gate room itself.

Ignoring that though, Lex put on the ribbon device and walked over to the slowly dying Apophis, and held the gem to his head while removing the System Lord's own devices.

The Air Force officer stared at the false god and tried to ignore his heaving, churning stomach, as his mind dove deep and sought out whatever codes and knowledge he would need to deal with Apophis' forces. Then Lex fired at point blank range, killing both host and parasite messily to assure a quick and brutal end.

Giving up the fight, he then started puking off the side of the ramp. Then Lex stood and walked with a slight stagger to Teal'c, SG-1 and Bra'tac. "Colonel O'Neill, if we ring up now, there should only be a single Jaffa in the control room behind the command center of his mothership. And in there, should be only a dozen or so troops."

"Enemy assets?" Jack asked at once.

"All death gliders have been launched, and his four smaller vessels ordered to rendezvous within the hour for further instructions. I suggest the Free Jaffa go up first, then SGC personnel to fan out from there. Teal'c will be needed to cover us."

O'Neill took in the haggard expression, and the sick look in his teammate's eyes. "You okay, Lex?"

Xander nodded. "Okay enough to go along and hang out in the background in case we encounter something critical, but I'm really hoping we can just kill off the other vessels, and turn over the mothership to our new allies."

"Okay, sounds like a plan, and while they do that I'll go with Dr. Carter to talk to the Asgard and bring back help. So far, we're an hour or so ahead of where I thought we'd be. Robert, you're in command. Let's clear out this level, and then send three teams up."

**SGC Gate Room. An hour later**

Lex Giles was being treated for multiple wounds, having been carried back by an honor guard of Jaffa. Apparently, the elimination of the other vessels had not gone entirely as hoped. Bra'tac, however, seemed to glow as recalled the tale for both General Hammonds and the rest.

"Yes, and as the last enemy managed to ram our shields, and dislodge us from our firm stances at the stations, six Jaffa still loyal to Apophis that we had been unable to capture with so much to do, burst in to the control center. Their staff weapons were not perfectly aimed due to the fact they were not trainees of mine, and were equally off-set by the shield collision..."

"Then what?" both Hammonds said at the same time, as they briefly stared at one another.

"Then, Hammonds of two Texases, AlexanderGiles turned his fall from the collision into a masterful attack worthy of the Old Warriors, bringing up his staff weapon and firing at once. Then he continued to roll, the momentum allowing him to spin-throw his weapon at the feet of the attackers. They were shocked from so close a counter-move, and made a critical error! They managed to fire at several of us in the room, forcing us to dodge the discharges and not only continue to roll around the enemy vessel and blow it to Sokar's Hell, but them as well."

Lex said nothing as Bra'tac continued, "Weaponless, our new apprentice drew his two short swords that he seems to favor, and even only now on his knees, stabbed straight into groin of one foe as he brushed aside a staff weapon being moved to fire at him. The first foe reeled in pain, screaming unworthily as the second failed to exercise proper control and fired widely at one of his own men. Meanwhile, the three of us had left the less important stations and moved to use zat'nik'tels so as not to kill AlexanderGiles - and because they were the fastest weapons for use at hand."

The old Jaffa paused for breath, but only for a moment. "AlexanderGiles' slash that had moved the staff weapon aside, managed to be a masterful feint as the sword with which he had stabbed now thrust into the pouch of the foe unable to control his firing. Enemy thus shocked, the well-taught apprentice, now just getting to his feet, whirled around and beheaded a recovering foe with a solid and skillful backhand blow."

"He did that?" Jack asked, as Carter nudged at him to shut up.

Bra'tac then said, "A staff weapon was pointed at the main shield and weapons station, and had begun to fire, but AlexanderGiles did not hesitate to die for the victory of his people. He continued to roll hard and jumped into it, taking a direct hit in his mik'ta as the enemy Jaffa tackled him with a dagger to end the resistance and ensure our demise and failure through circumstance."

"And mik'ta means-" Again, Jack was shut up at once.

"AlexanderGiles shouted from pain and rage as he took the wound through his armor, but used the ribbon device twice, ending both enemies now that he had the time for such a slow weapon. And thus we bring our Jaffa apprentice to be healed, as we know you have a healing device as well as other methods," Bra'tac finished up.

Ten minutes later, Dr. Frasier came in and reported that a tired Colonel Carter had done what she could, and that a couple weeks of rest for the brevet colonel was in order before the rest would heal.

"So he might not really like sitting down much, and it'll leave an impressive scar, but he'll be alright by the middle to end of September," the M.D. said with a slight smile.

"Thank you, doctor," the native General Hammond nodded, but Bra'tac was openly happy at the news. "So it looks like you had a little excitement, after all."

"Indeed, Hammond of Texas, and our Free Jaffa have now blooded themselves in action at the side of the Tau'ri against a false god. An auspicious moment, for the history of our common efforts."

**SGC Infirmary, two hours later**

A stomach-prone Lex Giles was visited by his two superior officers, just when he wasn't expecting it. So he propped his front up with a few stolen pillows, grimacing from the itchy discomfort.

"Son - you managed to take all the damage usually suffered by both Dr. Jackson and Colonel O'Neill in a given mission, and then some," Hammond told him. "Though all in all, you've done a good job ever since joining this command. Colonel?"

Jack nodded. "I agree, but you have to control yourself a little more Giles; you did good in that Gate room today, but targets don't usually bunch up and beg for it like they did."

Xander could only say, "I know, sir. But that's the only reason I suggested it to Colonel Makepeace, in the first place."

O'Neill continued, "And that's why we're not mad - this time. But the next time you start throwing yourself in front of weapons and enemy fire, we'd like to know for ourselves that you know that's your best course of action when you do it. So we've asked Teal'c to emphasize control in the training you're doing with him from now on. But again, take the next three weeks, go home and see your girl, rest your…mik'ta."

The younger man nodded. "Okay, sirs, and thanks, I appreciate it. But, uh, since I was kinda sent here in a lot of pain - how well did we make out, in the end?"

"General?" Jack deferred to his C.O.

"While badly damaged, the SGA now has a mothership with which to help defend their Earth from further aggression, and the Joint Chiefs have drawn up the papers for trade and mutual assistance between our two realities. And the other Asgard are sending a ship to contact their beta site. So bottom line, we won."

Lex was glad to hear that. "Good, thank you sir. Will we be keeping the mirror here, or send it somewhere less risky to us?"

Hammond lost the cheerful look. "It'll be moved inside a week, and then left 'open' in the hopes no hostile realities can 'dial in' on either of us."

"Thank you, sir, I was hoping it all worked out."

The balding Texan sighed. "It did this time, son. And we only suffered five wounded Free Jaffa and three of our own mildly wounded. Now get some rest, the doctor will let you out tomorrow. Good night, Colonel."

"Night, sir, sirs…" But to be honest, Xander wasn't looking forward to trying to get some sleep tonight. He had the feeling that his rear end was never going to forgive him.

**SGC, August 28th, 1999**

"The Free Jaffa have really taken a shine to Lex, haven't they?"

"Indeed. He is the embodiment of warrior spirit for which Master Bra'tac and I have looked since my defection to the Tau'ri."

"No one else?"

"You misunderstand DanielJackson. The hoped for Tau'ri would potentially embody the capabilities and Character of our own SG-1. To truly achieve victory against the Goa'uld for all time, it would be beneficial given the understandable reluctance of your government to engage the Goa'uld on a complete and open war footing, what the Jaffa need is the inspiration much along the lines of the legends of your King David."

"Huh? How?"

"As a small shepherd boy he used a simple stone to bring down a giant warrior, then as a man built his realm into a formidable power. But it is the legend of the boy against the giant that your own archaeological records show made greater powers stay their hands lest the warrior king of a nation of shepherd boys bring their giant realms down as well."

"So the legend was the greatest weapon?"

"Indeed. From what Bra'tac has heard through his sources, SG-1 and to a lesser extent the rest of the SGC, have begun to be seen as a threat; the Goa'uld themselves think only of using that as a means to remove rivals in their struggles for individual supremacy. But the Jaffa have noted that Ra, Hathor and Apophis have fallen or been defeated by these 'inferior' humans. But if such a legend can also be trained into a Jaffa Master worthy of leading the Jaffa in battle…"

"…then the Jaffa themselves thus led are legends and even the gods, and in this case false gods, will fall to the wielders of legend?"

"The Jaffa are a passionate warrior people, DanielJackson, and if as in your Babylon 5 the souls of two peoples are truly as one, then the free-thinking soldiery and that warrior passion can accomplish miracles."

"Babylon 5?"

"Indeed. Lex Giles suggested many of your ancient and modern legends, where the storytellers exemplify what your books refer to as the mythos of your collective mind."

"What in particular has he, um, suggested?" Daniel asked, hoping he wouldn't be trying to explain Joseph Campbell, or as Jack would put it, boring stuff of guys who might still be alive in this day and age instead of the Age of Rocks.

"He of course suggested the Star Wars Trilogy, the Babylon 5 series, the portrayal of warriors and captains in the Star Trek Original, Next Generation and DS-9 series and a number of others."

"Any printed media by chance?"

"Indeed. In addition to the various major cultural mythologies in your own library, in particular those of Ancient Rome and your Bible, he suggested a series called Lord of the Rings, Bram Stoker's Dracula, The Lives of the Caesars, the writings of Marcus Aurelius, Geoffrey of Monmouth's telling of the Arthurian legends, the Declaration of Independence, the American Constitution, Shelby Foote's writings on your American Civil War."

"That's quite a bit of reading Teal'c…but why stop there?"

"Because that is as you and he both say, quite a bit of reading DanielJackson, and he promised to re-read them himself for discussion purposes. The video material is to be viewed last."

Daniel Jackson was at a total loss for words, because looked at from the order suggested, it strongly suggested a mindset that matched what they'd seen of Lex in the short time they knew him. An American version of Rupert Giles, Lex's mentor and as Teal'c revealed, Lex's real father? Realizing he'd been lost in thought for a few moments, he apologetically turned to Teal'c.

"Sorry Teal'c, I was just considering the materials, and how it might fit together to give us a better overview of Lex. I don't have the videos or the Shelby Foote books, but I actually have the rest either here or at my apartment, I believe. You're welcome to borrow them."

"Thank you, DanielJackson."

"Do you really believe the legend path is the way to go?"

"Not as such, but it is important to consider what within it all may allow greater appreciation and understanding of the Tau'ri by the far greater numbers of Jaffa to be encountered."

"That makes sense…"

'Marcus Aurelius? Lives of the Caesars?' Daniel thought as they left the room, 'It must be Rupert's influence; what American teenager would recommend those and science fiction together?'

**Episode VIII**

**SGC, Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado. September 1st, 1999**

"Yes, General Hammond? You called for me, sir?" Lex asked, having run all the way up from his office.

"Sit down, son," the general told him, and pointed to a red telephone. "You have a phone call."

"Eep," the young man squeaked, knowing where that phone connected him. "Uh, okay. Any reason why he's calling me, sir?"

The Texan shook his head. "No idea, son, but I'm to leave the room to assure your privacy."

Xander suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I'm not being fired for something, am I, sir?"

"I doubt it," the general chuckled, no longer even entertaining the idea Lex might have been placed as a mole to check up on the SGC. "Just come out when you're done."

"Thank you, sir," Xander smiled in relief as he took a deep breath, and picked up the phone. A moment later, a familiar voice was on the other side of the connection.

"This is Lt. Colonel Alexander Giles."

"Good, Lex, this is Jack Ryan. How're you doing today?"

"I don't know, Mr. President; how am I doing today, sir?"

"Good answer," the man chuckled. "Do you remember when you brought the Joint Chiefs and myself up to speed a couple months ago?"

"Um, yes sir, I do, that was the day I met my future in-laws."

"Oh yeah, I remember that too," the President laughed again. "But ever since learning about this stuff, and how the independents tend to be a real reclusive bunch, for justifiable reasons, I've been working on the framework of the Minuteman Program. It's a communication contact for them to call in information, and call for support in case of something too big for them. Anyway, we want to have you come to DC, and consult with us."

Lex hesitated. "Sir, I have no experience in that area…"

"In all honesty it's your contacts with the independents and screaming good looks we're really after, Lex," the President jokingly told him, as the young man almost choked on the other end of the line.

Then Ryan said more seriously, "We haven't been digging into your background, but from bits and pieces in reports, it appears you do have contacts in the Boston area with a Lavelle Kalderash. We followed that name up and apparently it's one that Hoover was very determined to leave alone. And from the records, seems the FBI was a little softer cracking down on corrupt politicians and local police precincts if they ignored this guy. Apparently, he and his family pretty much took a more lethal view with certain growing criminal organizations we've been…dusting…the last few months."

There was a pause. Xander remained quiet.

"We also note there seemed to be many people that looked like Romany helping save the day at your graduation ceremony, Lex," the President finished up.

"Who is we, sir?"

"The same people that were in the room for your orientation, plus General West and Spence Trilby, the Attorney General, the Chairman of the Armed Services Committee, Chairman of Appropriations, the CIA Director, and the NSA Director. But so far, apparently I'm the only one that's noticed your middle name. That's why I think you can at least get a message to these people, and this Kalderash guy."

Lex thought furiously. "Um, sir, how long are you expecting me to be away from my SGC posting?"

"Hopefully no more than a couple of weeks, I'll clear it with General Hammond when we're done."

Xander suddenly made a decision. "Mr. President, if I may - I really think General Hammond needs to know the basics of my 'night job'. One of the teams here is keeping quiet about it, but they did a brief rotation out of here to LA for a few weeks. And since Teal'c knows…"

"It doesn't feel right?" Ryan asked sympathetically.

"Not at all, sir, almost disrespectful. Especially since you're calling me on his phone, so to speak. And if not all of SG-1 can get clearance for this, then at least Colonel O'Neill in his capacity as Hammond's second-in-command should be brought into the loop."

There was big sigh from John Patrick Ryan. "I'll talk to George, but I want to save the story telling until you return to the SGC in a few weeks. Give us time to figure out how much needs to be revealed."

"Thank you, sir, that way I can pretend for a while to have a part of my life seemingly normal."

"You consider what you do for the SGC 'normal'?"

"Compared to my high school years?"

"I take your point..." Ryan shook his head before hanging up.

**Reagan International Airport, Washington D.C. **

**September 1st, 1999, 9:00 PM EST**

Making a payphone call to Willy in Sunnydale immediately upon leaving the SGC, and explaining the proposed situation to him, he'd told the bar owner that he'd be carrying the 'Lavelle Kalderash' cell phone they'd given him at Graduation Day as a 'just in case'.

Lex alighted from the plane to find General Maybourne and Major Davis getting out of a car on the tarmac. With his oversized duffel bag, he walked over and exchanged salutes.

"General, Major, what's on the agenda if I may ask?" Xander asked.

"Straight to the White House, Lex," Maybourne told him. "Your friend Bear just left last night, so the Lincoln Bedroom's yours. Tomorrow, you'll be escorted down to the Oval Office and discussions will begin. My two other counterparts will also be there. Any luck contacting anyone yet?"

He shrugged, "I left a message; they'll get back to me."

**Oval Office, 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, Washington D.C. **

**September 2nd, 1999, 8:30 AM EST**

Making use of his Kel'No'Reem meditations to get by on even less sleep than usual, Lex was up and ready, dress uniform but no medals displayed as directed by Maybourne the night before. Eating breakfast delivered to his room, he was promptly escorted downstairs He was then shown in and placed directly opposite the President.

Many eyes were on him, analyzing and assessing, as Jack Ryan held out his and shook it, "Glad you could make it, Lex."

"It was hardly an invitation I could turn down, Mr. President," the young Air Force officer said, as he looked around.

In addition to Major Davis and General Maybourne being there, he was introduced to a General West of Central Command out of Omaha, and reintroduced to Spence Trilby, who smiled but kept his mouth shut.

Lex eyed the former Omega Director carefully, as his Lavelle cell phone chose that time to ring. He looked at the President, who gestured for him to go ahead as the room quieted down.

"Yes?" Lex said into the phone.

"This is your family calling, Alexander, and we received your message. We have managed to teleconference with the Clans-"

"Really?"

"We may be traditional, but we're not the Watcher's Council, boy; we even use flush toilets and the infernal machine! Right now, your phone is receiving an upload from us, numbers to call from that phone when you are in one of the twenty cities listed."

Lex got a funny look on his face. "What should I tell them?"

"You are with the gadje now?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust this Maybourne?"

"In this situation, yes," Lex said as he met Maybourne's eyes. "I trust Harry."

"The President?"

The young man smirked. "An Air Force officer must have complete trust in his Commander in Chief...and I trust Jack Ryan."

"Tell them in each of those cities we have cadres of ten or twenty in each city, directly. Tell them we want letters of marque at the very least, with blanket amnesty and pardons for past activity, citizenship for all Romany in the United States as of today who have or are fighters of the darkness. The other clans will wait and see how it goes for us, so there could be more in the future."

He had to ask it. "So, why are you trusting me to do this?"

"We will catch up with you during the next few weeks, Alexander. And remember this; your family, clan, tribe and people are proud of you. Negotiate for us in this first meeting, your voice is ours. And as a token of good will, let the President know that the wave of assassinations and bombings in Africa over the last few weeks is a result of Tarakans recruiting new cadres from all over, but especially the United States."

Then the connection ceased, and Lex quickly stated the initial demands for participation and simply looked at the President. "Also, sir, they said to pass on to you that the Order of Taraka is responsible for the assassinations and bombings in Africa. Training exercises."

"Five countries collapsed into civil war or dissolution, just for training?" Trilby grimaced. "What next?"

"Probably since the new cadres seemed to be mostly American, they're needing some really big hits here to make up for their losses at the beginning of June," Lex shrugged.

"Who are these guys, and why haven't we heard of them before?" someone asked.

"They've been around for nearly 3000 years, and they're damn nasty. So we can probably expect something big to happen on our soil soon," Xander grimaced.

Spence Trilby interjected his own knowledge, "We've heard rumors of them before; they're almost cellular, but aren't really political. So why would they practice some kind of terrorist campaign now?"

"Probably the pounding they took at the beginning of June," Lex considered. "But I honestly don't know. If I learn more, I'll pass it on."

The room was tense as the President held up a hand, "Let's concentrate on Minuteman, we'll deal with the rest later. Lex, how many fighters are we talking about again?"

"Almost two dozen cities, ten or twenty in each to start. If they like what they experience, they'll give the nod to the rest of the clans and maybe call a gathering of the tribes," the male teen responded.

"Excuse me," General West said. "I must have missed something, are we talking about the Indian nations here?"

"Romany," Lex corrected him. "The people who've fighting a war on the fringes of society for nearly two millennia, and were nearly exterminated in the last war of the shadows when the enemy's minions openly moved on the rest of you as well."

"When was this, Lex?" the President asked, taking back control. "When Kakistos was taking over crime during the Prohibition era?"

Xander tried not to grimace again. "Sir, that was a tiny skirmish in America, you probably know the last shadow war as World War Two. I don't know the details."

The President considered it for a moment; but history could wait. "How many would be naturalized?"

"I don't have exact numbers for the past and current fighters that would become citizens, sir."

Harry leaned over the table and cleared his throat. "I'd suggest five years, or debilitation that occurs during five years of active service. Like we've put together for others in the past. And their children, if not papered properly, after the blood parents meet the above conditions, will likewise be made citizens. Anyone not meeting those conditions, that are spouses or dependents, may if papers filed, be stood in for by an additional new five years service."

Lex nodded. "Acceptable, but what about the amnesties and pardons? This is all black ops, sir."

"No one in prison now will be released except on a case by case basis that they'll be putting in five years, and as long as they're not in for capital crimes, or anything involving children."

"You're good at this, Harry," Lex frowned and smiled, "Also acceptable. Letters of marque?"

The President shook his head, "Those are used for privateers, and not generally within one's own borders, Lex. I can't really see Congress approving them. Why do they want them?"

"Their occupation pays for itself by taking the possessions of the HSTs in question, and you don't have to worry about inheritances, probate or other nonsense like that...sir," Lex added the last bit hastily.

"I don't know, that one actually entails depriving the rightful heirs to their property," the President considered carefully. "So...I would have to decline that one."

Xander looked annoyed for a moment. "Sir, how then do you expect to reward those for services provided? They have hospital expenses, cars that get totaled, general living, weapons and ammo legitimately acquired or otherwise…"

General West moved into the conversation, "Why don't we just make them soldiers?"

Lex shook his head at the point being missed by the general. "Because they'd instantly disappear into the woodwork, and shoot any soldier that even looked at them funny; after fighting to keep humanity free of demonic slavery all these years, those who seek to force conscription get treated as enemy combatants. And if we're gonna be honest, sir, soldiering doesn't pay crap."

"Well, what then?" Spence sighed loudly. "A bounty system? Full medical plus ten grand a bad guy?"

"Plus 'Get out of jail free' cards, make it fifteen grand, they hold title to everything in their possession as of October 1st, 1999 free of taxes, and I'd say you have a deal," Xander nodded.

"'Get out of jail free' cards?" Maybourne asked.

Lex decided to go with an example, "I use a flamethrower on some vampire, the cops arrest me for murder; I walk out of jail within the hour. Simple as that. And...a human in a nest of 50 vamps gets toasted with the rest of them, bad guy or hostage or food, doesn't matter. Human gets killed with the rest of the nest, 'Get out of jail free' card comes into play."

He went on at the expressions of the older men, "This isn't meant as a 'do what you want' hunting license, it's just to make sure that no Kalderash will be going to jail for providing services that you people asked for. These guys are Romany, and you need to remember that. After all, they once yanked a soul out of the afterlife and shoved it back into the vampire that took its place, just to make the demon suffer from not being in control and listen to the soul brood and whine for the next century..."

Lex ignored their new expressions. "And for the record once we have an arrangement, sirs, you won't betray them or it, even for so-called national security reasons; or your families won't survive your decision. Screw up? Fine. Betrayal? Abandonment? Not an option. On account of vengeance is a big thing with gypsies."

"Mr. President?" General West interrupted. "No 'Get out of jail' free card, but they could call the local SWC they work with, and probably get off the hook-"

"No," Lex said at once. "Neither side knows enough yet for that level of trust."

"I think we've gotten way beyond my initial proposal," Jack Ryan asserted. "I'm really just looking for intel and for Minutemen, a trip-wire for us to anything big happening."

Xander ran his hands through his hair, then steepled his hands. "But what you have is a militia in the field already, Mr. President. It's like, why try to set up swimming lessons for Olympic athletes?"

Ryan felt like this was getting him nowhere. "Could we call them into service and spread them amongst assigned teams, like those teenagers in Los Angeles?"

Xander thought about it. "Not as easily, but that would be more along the lines of calling them up almost like a Civil War unit, then making them their own regular unit with their own people and maybe a few outsiders. That way, money aside, they maintain their 'unit cohesion' and trust isn't as big a factor...since they know they won't just abandon one of their own."

Harry spoke up, "How about we assign a U.S. Marshal to each group as they are now, and he'll take the list of seized items to a judge in the know, and find a way to turn it over to the group in question?"

"That's probably the best way," Lex nodded. "They take care of what they need to, then provide intel through the Marshal that liaises with them. Plus full medical."

General West sought clarification, "So we're back to just civilian privateers that let us know what's going on? If possible, I'd like to have them provide orientation, or even just a little more..."

Lex again nodded. "That can be negotiated locally, but the five years service terms and the amnesty-pardons also remain part of it."

The President considered it, then nodded. "All right, it'll at least give us a basis in what? Two dozen cities? Even if we don't really expand this in the future, it'll make sure we don't make too many costly rookie mistakes..."

**Los Angeles, California. September 3rd, 1999**

After leaving the White House the previous morning, Xander had met briefly with the three Shadow War Command directors about how they viewed their current situations so as better to approach the independents. Talking to General Maybourne, Lex had decided to start on the West Coast to reinforce an established presence, then work his way back toward Boston and New York in the East.

After flying in to LAX the previous evening, and meeting very briefly with a Kalderash he'd met at his mother's funeral, Xander had been given the afternoon off - before he was forced by Harry Stamper to attend some big charity event that the older man had himself been suckered into.

It was lucky Lex had called his fiancée the night before and arranged to meet with her; it turned out she was riding into town to give moral support to Cordelia, in her first real audition for an anti-perspirant commercial. Grace Stamper had also jumped into the convertible and made it a day trip, and actually made Dana wear a sundress of all things under the heavens.

"Dana, Hon? To quote my dad back in the day, I'm completely flummoxed," Lex Giles whispered into her ear, as they hugged. "And I think I like you in a dress every once in a while, keeps me on my toes..."

He received a beaming smile and another hug before he hopped into the back seat, duffel bag and all. Dressed in black jeans and black T-shirt with a bomber jacket and dark shades, the young man looked and felt like the king of the world—as the two beauties in the front seat talked and gossiped about this and that.

Lex heard how his half-siblings, the new Giles twins, were running their two parents ragged, and the Buffy-Gunn romance was proceeding slowly but steadily under the watchful eyes of Charles's sister, Giles and Joyce. And Alonna seemed to enjoy playing the faux-disapproving sibling, as she joined her brother in his cover at their high school.

They arrived at the audition shoot, which was along the beach at Santa Monica for whatever reason. Grace had mentioned a theme along the lines of 'you never know who you'll meet', or some such thing.

Offering an arm to each of his girls, Lex and the women approached the rear of the production types, and saw two brunettes leaving the focal spot and Cordelia remaining. The director and a suit that screamed 'conservative marketing VP/client' were discussing it all quite loudly, or at least the frustrated director was.

"Listen, the way we discussed it, we needed three of the same kind of girl for this gig—to really fill out the screen and carry the theme! I like this latest specimen here," the director said, gesturing toward Cordelia, making her look briefly hopeful. "But everyone else looks like an anorexic bulemia patient on camera! I think we'll just have to start again from scratch, next Friday—when we can use the beach again."

Xander and the girls all noticed the brief flash of disappointment in Cordelia's eyes, before Queen C resumed control.

"Come on," the exec said to the director, wincing at the thought of delay. "The Board was expecting something today. Can't we do anything?"

Grace and Dana looked curious as Lex stepped forward a little, eyes widening as he interrupted the conversation. "I think so. What if I gave you your three perfect girls, and a little boost to seal a deal?"

Cordelia whirled around, and saw Lex, Dana and Grace standing there.

The director didn't turn around, but seemed annoyed at the unsolicited interruption, figuring it was yet another agent. Although the VP looked like he was starting to recognize something, the big shot just barked out, "What agency are you with, and what do ya think you can do to save this situation in the next two minutes, smart guy?"

Lex smiled, looking at the VP and the director who was just starting to look at him, "Well, I used to be with NASA, and if you turn on the camera I'll give you an idea or two…"

Lex turned to a director's aide, "Here's the plan; toss Dana here two of those roll-on thingies when they blush and I start to talk to the camera, okay? She'll hand one to Grace here." He turned to the director, "Turn the camera and stuff on, then give me two minutes and it's a done deal."

Xander grabbed the hands of Dana and Gracie, pulling them toward Cordelia as the camera crew started to get ready. The director looked for a moment as if he was going to argue...then he shrugged, and just decided to go with the flow. On account of there's no business like show business, and all that.

"Lex, Dana, Grace?" the former cheerleader asked, as the two girls half-stumbled behind the young man as he pulled them toward her, and they stood in place at his direction. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Helping you get the old acting career going, Cor, but you have to share the limelight just this one time," Lex smiled and sat on the end of the wall in front and center. Then he quietly whispered to them, "For the next 30 seconds, think of me as...the Zamboanga Driller, at the Fabulous Ladies and Gents Night Club..."

"Lex!" three young women exclaimed, and Dana caught the Secret Anti-Perspirant as the son of Rupert Giles turned toward the camera, hearing the laughter and sensing the smiles.

"They found out one of my secrets, maybe you should try theirs; I know I like it," Xander smiled out an endorsement as all three girls held up the product, still laughing about the Zamboanga Driller surprise declaration. He waited a moment, then heard from the director, "Cut!"

"Did we get that!" the director's aide asked his superior. "Boss, tell me we got all that. That's as good as we're ever gonna get it!"

The VP came over and looked amazed, "Colonel Giles? Why are you doing this commercial for us?"

"I didn't do it for you, pal; I did it for your new number one Secret Anti-Perspirant star, Cordelia Chase. Not to mention the Chasettes, here; Grace Stamper, daughter of Harry Stamper, and Dana Tasker, my fiancée. And I'm thinking for this ad campaign of yours, you can use all three of my girls here, but you'll continue the product line with just Cordelia once the initial promotion goes through. Fair enough for me to sign a release and you a contract, right now?"

"Damn right," the junior exec smiled. "Now I'll have something to show the Board tonight, before they head off to their charity thing! Sir, you're a lifesaver. And if you ever decide to run for President, you've got my vote!"

"God forbid it should ever come to that," Lex looked momentarily sick, as Dana whacked him above the ear. "Hey, wait; is this charity thing the one for Comet Victim Home Restorations, or whatever they're calling it now?"

The VP nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Xander gestured, "Well, if they can get there early enough, let them know that all three Secret Girls here will be attending with me and Harry Stamper tonight. Contract in hand now, gets ya extra publicity this evening..."

The exec shot up, like someone had set his pants on fire. "Don't move. Let me go get the papers right now!"

A minute passed before an ecstatic Cordelia started jumping up and down in glee, quite happy to have grabbed victory from the jaws of defeat, hugging all three of her friends intensely. "Yes! Yes. Thank you all!"

"Sure you're not mad, C?"

"Hell no, Faith! You guys probably just handed me my big break on a silver platter! Those guys were about to fold up shop when you did this," she beamed at them. "And oh dead God, but it's great to see all of you…oh, damn it! I forgot my cell and money in the car!"

"Just glad we could help," Grace smirked. "Now how about we go make Lex buy us dresses and get our hair done, for this gala shindig tonight?"

"The things I do for my future wife and friends," Lex sighed melodramatically, very glad that Jack O'Neill wasn't here to see this. Otherwise, his C.O. would never let him hear the end of it. "Well, at least I can get some work done on this PDA, while you three impoverish me..."

**The Charity Gala, 8:00 PM**

As the girls had hoped, and Lex had feared/expected, many of Hollywood's elite were here tonight mingling with the very rich or well-connected.

When Harry Maybourne had learned of the event, he'd actually told Lex to wear every American award he'd gotten as a 'salute the flag' measure, and any Allied ones that wouldn't overdo it. And a protesting Xander had finally been convinced—by the unorthodox method of all three of his women whacking him on the head, till he finally capitulated...

So fully decked out in formal dress uniform, including SEAL, MoH, and the rest, Lex smiled as he added the British Victoria Cross and the French Légion d'Honneur...

He remembered how upon his return home last time, a courier had arrived with packages for himself and his father. Xander had opened his to find the highest possible award from the British and French governments, but his companion had shed actual tears of laughter and joy at his gifts: as Giles had been made a fighter captain in the Royal Air Force...

One who had retired, one day before being able to draw a pension. Not to mention in addition, a union membership in the Grocer's Association of the United Kingdom. Apparently, Lex's medal speech had led to honoring the son by also fulfilling the original career goals of the father!

A limousine arrived, and they were quickly ferried to a red-carpet affair, much to Xander's mortification; sure, he could leap right into the thick of it for a friend or family member, but yeesh, now the spotlight would be as much on him as the ladies! All three women smiled at his discomfort, knowing this.

Dana leaned over and showed a little cleavage for her man. "Hey," she said in a throaty whisper. "Don't make us get you all hot and bothered to distract you from your recognition fear, Driller."

Lex choked out a laugh, "Dana, don't do that! I'm still young and male!"

The three girls laughed too and pushed him out the door, and into the camera lights. The man offered a hand to each woman as they alighted, and then he offered Dana his right arm, and Cordelia his left, with Grace interlocking hers with Dana as they made their way laughing along the carpet, cameras constantly flashing.

Celebrities as well as paparazzi and the general populace noticed and recognized the young military officer, and the fact that he had three absolutely stunning women with him (the Secret people had mobilized for hair and salon duty prior to the shopping) didn't hurt at all, either.

A few of the celebrities had the class to turn around from their interviewers or interviewees to shake hands, and thank him for what he'd done. Xander's slight blush and smile won many a friend at once, and expanded on a reputation of general modesty and duty.

Oddly enough, when asked who his magnificent companions were by David Hasselhoff, Lex smiled at him and presented Cordelia: "David, this is obviously your Baywatch character's long-lost daughter. Who you no doubt recognize as the dead-ringer for a lost love who disappeared years before, and there she is on the beach with her three friends guest-starring as themselves to boost ratings..."

The actor-producer laughed, but being a successful businessman he also decided to take advantage of the situation. "I'm holding you to that come filming in early January, Lex Giles. As far as I'm concerned, we've got ourselves a deal..."

Cordelia looked ready to squeal in delight and finally die happy, as Lex held out his hand. And as they shook on it he turned to the head-shaking girls, "Come on, hands out; it's a group deal, here!"

Cordelia Chase, the newest Secret model and her two partners in three upcoming commercials (Lex not included) were introduced around by the corporate execs, and Cordy was even offered a one-time Spree candy commercial by the end of the night...

Well, whatever. The women had the time of their lives, fulfilling many a girl's fantasy by being at the center of attention for such an event.

Lex had unwillingly been compelled to make a short speech, and referred to his wearing of the Medal of Honor as honoring those less fortunate than himself during the crisis up amongst the stars. But he had received a standing ovation nonetheless, causing him to bush beet-red.

"Yeah, now I know facing those comets was easier than facing this sort of thing," Lex ruefully smiled before bowing off the stage.

Later the group spent the night in rooms set aside at the Hyperion; and Lex had just missed Angel and Doyle, who were out at some other Hollywood party following a lead about a blonde woman in trouble. Lex would have gone after them, but the vampire with a soul had typically left both his cell and pager behind at the hotel, and there wasn't an address on the note.

**The Hyperion Hotel, Los Angeles, California. September 4th, 1999**

The next morning, Lex met with the girls for an early breakfast as he needed to continue his tour of cities on the President's assignment. As he finished, he looked over to a smiling Cordelia and said, "Hey Cor, I hope last night gets you off to a good enough start in show biz. I'm just sorry I don't have time to help you with the college admin types…"

"Oh stop, you doofus!" Cordy smiled and briefly hugged him. "The Secret guys said that since you'd pinned them down on weekend shoots and stuff, that's when I'd work for them. And the pay seems almost too good to be true, too!"

"So, C? What's all that mean for college?" Dana had to ask.

"Hmm, I guess it means since my classes are all bunched together early in the week, I'll try to stick with it and learn more about acting and drama at UC Sunnydale before the Baywatch thing in January—and Xander, I can't believe you actually managed to pull that off!" This time, she grabbed both Faith and Lex into the hug.

The USAF officer shrugged. "Hmm, well, if we're gonna be honest I was just joking; but when I said it, it was really just a repeat of what we did for you with those Secret guys…plus, now, after you guys come visit and ski in Colorado, we can thaw off in Hawaii. But it's cool that David decided to take advantage of it!"

"We'll so have to bring the Gunns and B with us though," Dana told him. "Otherwise, they'd feel left out."

"I don't think Charlie and Lonna would, but we'll certainly spring for them to join us if they can get the time off school. And Cor, don't forget; you have a room at the Hyperion the whole time if you need to, you can have a second home there when things get going."

"Hey! Does this mean I have to give my two weeks?" she smiled at Grace, who smirked back.

"Nah, I told Harry the three of us are so outta there as of now, especially since I had us covered for the weekend anyway."

Dana sighed melodramatically, "Guess this means I'll never get my full forklift operator certification…"

**Various locations. September 4th-12th, 1999**

Lex had managed a metro area per day, Riley and other team leaders plus regional commanders accompanying him to get a feel for the people they'd deal with. San Diego, the Bay Area, Seattle, Las Vegas, Phoenix and Denver were covered, at which time he picked up General West and bid his Initiative comrades farewell.

In that time, using the Lavelle numbers and some demon bar contacts provided by Doyle, they'd managed to let the FSTs know the rules and rewards of staying neutral, if not participating on the side of the United States.

They'd had no problems, mainly because they'd usually met the Lavelle contacts in the places to emphasize the seriousness and scale of the situation. And they'd given a set of rules for the bar owners to abide, by in order to continue to live and be in business…in some instances offering to facilitate access to certain materials and such, if it meant compliance.

**Houston, Texas. September 13th, 1999**

The rock collided into the moon, transferring more heat and releasing more oxygen than before into its nascent atmosphere. Lex watched it all at NASA's Houston Center, seeing as he was in town with West and the others.

It seemed that General West was an old commander of O'Neill's and understood what went on at the SGC, but they didn't get into that; without the proper secure location. But West did discuss the LA fighting, Lex's styles in unarmed and mixed combat a bit, looking for greater insight as to how to approach small-team effectiveness against HSTs.

The observer noted that the externally-perceived damage fell within acceptable parameters; accessing the few available satellites and passing off its bandwidth utilization as part of the minor damage on the devices, it began a serious though slow investigation of those that had ventured into space in the last forty solar years.

**Various locations. September 14th-18th, 1999**

New Orleans, Kansas City, St. Louis, Chicago and Detroit filled out the Central Command cities, and luckily it meant Xander had only seven more to go, but not much more time than four days to cover it in before heading back to the SGC.

In emails back and forth with Dana, he'd learned that they'd managed to cram all of the Secret ad shoots in only five days, and Cordelia actually spent three days just on the candy commercial, but it had been fun for all of them concerned.

Apart from one minor hiccup, when the brunette Slayer had had to put the smack down on a demon wanting to make a quick meal out of the shoot personnel...

Grace and Dana had clearly decided they really weren't patient enough for the modeling stuff. But since they'd been seen with Queen C as she moved into her new element, it was occasionally worth 'putting up with people who never really had to work to eat', as Grace put it ever so charmingly.

In any case, college was about to start up for the Sunnydalians, and Grace was maneuvering the company toward its new focus. Dana reported to her beloved that the number of troops training and being seen late at night in Sunnydale had dropped almost to zero as they deployed elsewhere, but that what rest they'd managed to get in between waves of Big Bads had actually been enough.

And the invasion of the Giles babies had refocused Buffy away from slaying for a solid month and dispelled Slay-related exhaustion with happy Aunt Buffy 'no way in hell I'm changing one of those but I'll help otherwise' Summers.

Curiously—Wesley had managed to put it, and thereby win deeply into her good graces, "A Slayer's duty is to slay, a Watcher's is to watch, and a Senior Watcher's is to deal with duty, or in this case—doody, as I believe you Americans call it."

And then in his official junior Watcher capacity, he'd wisely offered to drive the Slayers for burgers and ice cream before an irate Rupert could respond coherently.

The two girls had then discovered that it was the younger Watcher's birthday, and so insisted on using Xander's money to drag the poor Brit to the mall. Where they'd made him buy a decent leather jacket instead of his customary tweed, a pair of sturdy blue jeans, and some boots.

As Buffy put it, "We gotta make sure the junior Watcher can be easily identified from the senior Watcher, with the camouflage appropriate to Watching in a college setting."

Eventually Pryce had broken down, smiled, and accepted their general acceptance—after all these months of trying not to be too pompous.

**Various locations. September 19th-22nd, 1999**

Lex knew true joy, when he realized he'd be spending time with Spence Trilby—but then he realized that since he wasn't hostile toward Dana's dad, he probably should let this guy dig his own grave instead of sharing Harry's.

After a day of circling and talking business, they both seemed to appreciate each other more, and managed to cover Atlanta, Miami, DC, Baltimore, Philadelphia, Boston and arrived in South Manhattan on the last day of the tour.

Spence traded his Ops perspective with Xander's 'street fighter' perspective as they attempted to flesh out the beginnings of the contacts a little more, Trilby amazed at the depth of historical, military and Ops knowledge the kid already seemed to possess.

'Maybe this is just the right guy for little Dana, after all,' the director of the Eastern Command of the SWC considered. 'Not that I'm ready to tell him or Harry yet, though. Especially not after all those Charleton Heston cracks.'

**New York City, New York. September 22nd, 1999**

Late that night Lex had decided to have a dinner in the hotel restaurant, but as he came out of the elevator, he noted a few familiar faces in the midst of many others.

"Alexander, can we buy you a late dinner and discuss family matters?" one of the oldest asked with a note of general approval. "It would make an old man happy."

Xander shrugged. "The hotel restaurant was my destination…"

"No—we will take you to be among your family, Alexander, one of our restaurants where we can talk openly about matters that the world doesn't want out in the open, alright?"

He nodded. "Sounds fair, let's go..."

Within 15 minutes, Xander found himself entering what reminded him of what Mafia restaurants on television looked like; lots of dark wood, red decoration and ethnically-based music playing in the background.

The place was quite full, maybe 200 or so people in the place, having a good time on a Wednesday night. Many of them turned, showing respect for the Elders, then surprised recognition of the man coming in with them. Lex noted a slow wave of pointing as he accompanied the Elders to what seemed to be their regular seating where almost all within the establishment could see, and was placed to the right of the Kalderash patriarch.

Wine and food were brought to the table, family style, and being New Yorkers as well as Romany, the fare included Italian as well as Eastern European foods from which to choose.

Josef Kalderash, the patriarch, rose and pulled a small decorative rope, which sounded bells throughout the place and silenced the crowd.

"Hear me, family members. I speak in the English language this night; because it is the mother tongue of the one who has brought much honor to us, and restored much of what we felt lost in our hearts. Many of you will recognize him as the astronaut that blew up rocks..."

Josef pointed at Lex, "Yes, this one saved our lives. You know him as Lex Giles, and this is a truth. Some of you will have heard rumors of fighting by soldiers in the west, and around the Hellmouth in California, and this one here played a key role in these matters. Honor increased. He led family, two Slayers, and others—to cast down an ascended demon. This is truth, and honor reclaimed to levels not known since before the last war of shadows..."

A pause. "Those of you in Boston will know of a young demon hunter that caused the cursed Kakistos to shred his own minions to maintain order, when attacked in his own sanctuaries. This is the new Lavelle Kalderash among us now, who has turned back the clock 80 years, and allowed us to fight the darkness of that vampire on even ground. Honor restored, and under a Romany name..."

Kalderash coughed for a moment, before the old man steadied himself. "This one is Alexander Lavelle Giles, and he has done all of these things, and he has yet to see 19 years of age. What you may not know, is that his fiancée undoes over a century of sorrow, of vengeance that eats at us as much as the enemy we cursed. When they marry, there will again be a Chosen One from the tribes and clans; for she will marry a son of the Romany who stared down Angelus himself..."

A great number of people instantly spat on the floor at hearing that name, but Josef went on regardless. "This son of our people made sure that creature was sent to Hell for a century, and changed the vampire's destiny from genocide to suffering. And yet, it must be admitted, he has also watched the soul help people, and fight the demons and darkness. Because his blood cousin Janna Kalderash paid for the vampire's sins with her own life, and chose to restore the soul from beyond the grave, the tribes accept Alexander's 'judgment' in this matter..."

The patriarch then glared at his audience, as if daring anyone to defy his edict. "Let all know that this son of the tribe and his marriage have the blessings of the six families of Kalderash, and we choose him as our voice in matters beyond our clan. We ask for the tribes to watch carefully and consider, and perhaps join with us, if the gadje government truly intends to end the shadow wars in victory. Now, we drink to Alexander Lavelle Giles, who among us for obvious reasons will be referred to in honor of his great-grandfather and my uncle, Lavelle Kalderash!"

The room toasted, then music started up and a general festival atmosphere took hold, different people showing up at the table to thank him, simply introduce themselves—young men pledging their fealty against the demons, and so forth.

The family let him know that in general, they were experiencing good starts with the SWC, and had put together a list of possible U.S. Marshals they'd prefer—on the basis of their reputations for honesty, as well as dogged determination. And they even suggested particular 'elite' Marshal teams that would serve a specific command as backups the Lavelles would trust, as reinforcement spearheads.

After a while, Josef made sure to quiet the Elder table enough to talk about two items of importance. Xander finished his food and politely waited.

"Alexander, we have been approached to pass on to the President a communiqué from the human crime syndicates comprised of the Sicilians, and some of the Jews. We believe them sincere, but it is not within our power to say they are so without question."

Xander nodded slowly. "What do they want?"

Josef replied, "The same deal we have. Plus they'll turn over all evidence of not only their activities, but those of the other ethnic criminal organizations."

"Really? And you think this is legit?"

The patriarch nodded at once, "Yes. Because to earn it, they will pay in blood to turn the honor they still have amongst themselves, into honor in the eyes of the world," Josef stated. "They want to cash in their chips, become legitimate and retire from that arena. And it doesn't hurt that they take out their decades-long enemies and new rivals out, at the same time."

Lex instantly smirked, he just couldn't help it. "So...an effective end to organized crime, at least for a while? It would be interesting to see Jack Ryan's face when I tell him that…"

The old man went on, "No doubt. Plus, know we have met with five heads of families, and they assure me that those of their people who are beyond salvage will be expended against the vampires—if they haven't already been killed or turned by them in the last few months, anyway."

The male teen shrugged. "I'll pass it on, but you know, I'm just a consultant…"

Josef shook his head in annoyance. "You are more than that, so dispense with the false modesty. It has no place here, amongst the family. And now, I must tell you of your mother's immediate family, those you haven't met. They will probably contact you, now that they know you are in New York City."

Xander was confused. "I thought I'd already met them all…"

"No. You have met only the ones that did not disown her, when it was found out that the Englishman Rupert Giles had sired a child upon her. These ones I speak of now are those who expressed great rage at her disobedience, when she refused to terminate an interference to their plans for her," Josef told him directly, letting the meaning sink in.

"Understand me clearly," he went on. "These people are no longer Romany; they decided they wanted to live as outsiders, and assimilate into others' desires for power. So be it; their fate is their own. But they have ties to most of the shadow players amongst humans not perceived as criminals, Alexander; and you can imagine how much more insidious that can be..."

The old man shrugged again. "Since you are of the age that no doubt you have watched a lot of television, if you must—think of them as the Center from that Pretender show, or cousins of the Watchers Council. They that use wealth for their own ends, but have forgotten all about fighting darkness. We expect them to contact you, but wanted you to face them with open eyes."

The Air Force Colonel inclined his head. "Thanks, Josef, I appreciate the heads-up."

Kalderash now looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry about this, boy, but you had the right to know; they are your mother's parents. For our part, you have received our support in fighting the war with the outsider organizations to whom you have pledged yourself. Thus, you know what that commitment means on both sides. But your grandparents—they consort with the assassins, and the like."

Xander had a quick moment of clarity, an epiphany of sorts. "The Order of Taraka? Uh, wait up; do you know if they're tied to the bombings in Miami and Atlantic City, this past week?"

"Most assuredly, Alexander; the FBI has so far kept from the press that the symbol of the Order of Taraka was left at each site. But it will leak out eventually; for this is merely a slow beginning to their war on the United States. We are quietly trying to gather locational information for you, but we have nothing concrete so far."

**New York City, New York. September 23rd, 1999, 0645 EST**

Lex Giles was not particularly happy to get up this morning; he'd returned to his hotel from a very exhilarating night with his extended family. People that had genuinely seemed to care.

The only thing missing had been Dana...

But the food, and the wine, and the conversation had been memorable, and somehow he didn't have a hangover, which was of the good. Lex stumbled into the shower and later, clad in just a wet towel, he stepped back into his suite—to find four people waiting for him, sitting on the beds and at the table.

"Feel free to leave right the hell now," he told them and donned a T-shirt from his suitcase, and selected clothes for his return to Colorado Springs. "You people still here?"

A well-dressed man in his late fifties took umbrage at that, and as he stood next to his woman he placed his hand on her shoulder. "From now on you will have a more respectful tone in your voice for your family, Alexander Lavelle Giles."

Lex looked at the two others, of mid-forties age range, a man and a woman of dark hair and eyes. "My family know better than to illegally enter my hotel suite, unannounced and uninvited. So get out."

The man in his forties stepped forward threateningly, and Lex instantly picked up the pot of scalding hot water meant for his tea—and threw it into the man's face, causing him to scream from the burns and stop his maneuver.

This surprised the other occupants of the room, and allowed Lex enough time to reach around the doorway and pull his sidearm from the bathroom counter.

"I'm guessing that Stupid, here, is supposed to be an uncle of mine?" Lex sneered. "Man, you people really need to read up on basic human interaction. Now, what do you want before I kill somebody, and let the cops deal with the rest of you?"

"We're your mother's parents," the woman said, as she indicated herself and the man who'd spoken up for her. Then she indicated after a pause the other woman tending to the scalded man, "And this is Jessica's brother and sister."

Lex smirked, "And after twenty years, you thought to finally stop by and say hello? Kinda funny, but I don't see a backlog of birthday and Christmas gifts here with ya..."

"Your mother disobeyed her family, Alexander," the older man told him. "She chose to run, rather than make amends for her actions-"

"And I know a few things about why that happened and what you wanted, so don't assume that I'll be too sympathetic to that particular argument!"

"Um, yes, that is understandable, but we're here now to rebuild bridges," the man continued, his face apologetic and reasonable, but his eyes still hard. "So why don't you put the gun away and we can discuss things, perhaps make it all up to you?"

Xander shook his head. "I say you should state your case and then leave, mister, 'cause from where I'm sitting? I don't need you in my life."

"And what a complex life it is, isn't it?" his alleged grandmother stated, "Demon hunter with the Slayers, an Initiative soldier that has combated the, what are they labeled? Ah, yes, HSTs. The Comet Hero, and a member of SG-1 going through the Stargate. Very impressive. A grandson worthy of our patronage, young one."

Alexander seethed inside; apparently his maternal grandparents were a more dangerous version of the Chases. "Oh? Patronage? And just what would that get me that I haven't already earned on my own?"

"You might make general in another two years, with a field command; and some years after that, a Senator. Not to mention, the U.S. Presidency by the time you're 40! We can pave the way for you, boy, make any and all enemies step aside. Harry Maybourne certainly did well by us, before he decided to become a Boy Scout again and fight demons-"

"Ah. So, you're what's been recently designated as the Trust," Lex nodded, remembering some things his family had told him the night before. "Not many of you left after the meteor took out your stooges earlier this year, though, right?"

His grandfather gestured, "Fewer, yes. But with the same wealth and power to bring to bear on a purpose, young man, keep that in mind. We could be of help to you, and you to us."

"Sorry, but I still don't see a good enough reason to sell my soul to the Devil like that," Lex said as he shook his head. "Now please, just leave so things don't have to get ugly."

"How's your friend Willow? Attending Oxford now, along with that werewolf abomination that is her lover—is she not?" the old man said without emotion, his intent clear, "And what about the others? Your brunette ex-girlfriend. Your new stepsister the blonde Slayer. Your fiancée. Your father and his wife, your half-siblings—"

Xander's gun roared at once, destroying the man's knee and instantly ending his veiled threats. The former Romany raised his ringed hand and began to chant, as did the younger woman. The gun fired twice more at the man's chest, but Lex and the woman were tied at the moment of completion, so her spell (a simple hurling of force) blasted him backwards.

As Tealc's student felt himself get slammed into the wall, he somehow completely ignored the pain and quickly fired again into the general area of the two forty-somethings, a grunt and a scream rewarding his persistence.

Looking up, he fired at the three aggressors again while carefully noting the 'grandmother' hadn't moved since the fun began, even if she looked shocked and horrified at the apparent elimination of her family. And from down the hall Lex could hear the thumping steps of his presumed backup, finally responding to his situation.

"Why the hell shouldn't I just kill you as well?" he coldly demanded of his companion. "After all, threatening my real family is the one thing your research should have told you, would be the dumbest thing possible that you people could do!"

"I-I didn't expect it to come to this, Alexander…" the old woman said hesitantly.

The door crashed open as Lex responded, waving his gun at her husband, "What the hell else should you have expected, when you marry a Tarakan killer?"

He handed his weapon over to a man he recognized from Spence Trilby's detail, and moved over to his 'grandfather's' body and removed the ring.

"Sir, that's evidence," one of them pointed out, but not particularly caring.

"I know. I'm adding this ring to my collection of them; after all, are you really expecting any of this to ever see the light of day?" He grimaced, and pointed out to them a small video camera running on its side in his suitcase.

"It's got everything on tape. I want her taken in as a possible HST sympathizer, and for illegal entry. Also, since her husband was clearly a member of a known terrorist organization, I guess you're right; I'll have to hand over the ring as evidence, at some point. Oh, for the record? If she starts chanting, or makes any sort of threatening move, don't hesitate to terminate her with extreme prejudice."

The woman looked up at his choice of words, and understood Lex meant them as much as she had meant her words nearly twenty years ago. His so-called grandmother's face hardened with resolve, as they led her away.

A short while later, Lex dialled a number that he had committed to memory. "Harry? It's Lex, I need to know what ties you have left with the Trust?"

Maybourne sighed on the other end of the connection, "None, thank God. How the hell did you get mixed up with them?"

Lt. Colonel Alexander Lavelle Giles outlined the events in his hotel room twenty minutes before, and asked his question again.

"Look, son, the NID represented the official viewpoint of the political influence of the Trust in the government. It was nearly destroyed, but a few of its members, none of whom I know, seem to be trying to revive it; possibly through gaining control over the SGC."

"Bottom line it for me?" Xander requested impatiently.

"They seem primarily focused on the accumulation of wealth and power to feel good about themselves, though many seemed to have the best interests of this nation and even this planet as a whole in line with their own. That's how they gained influence so quickly, over the last ten years..."

He paused then went on, "Now, I suggest you have DNA tests done on those people to see if they really are your family, or were just play-acting for them. I'll call the President, you call Sunnydale and LA, and we'll see about getting some security increases for your friends in England and elsewhere—just in case."

Xander nodded, before he hung up. "Thanks, Harry, I appreciate that..."

**Episode IX**

**Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado. September 28th, 1999**

**Half an hour Before Being Called to General Hammond's Office**

From: Southie at Junior at Re: Thinking about you, too

Hey, stud!

It looks like classes are gonna be cool this year. Huh? Did I say that? Whoa, I better check with the book guys to see if an apocalypse is due!

Anyway, C, A, B and I are taking the whole acting and drama thing, but somehow as our 'science' credit we got talked into taking a psych course under this real bitch named Walsh. Gah! B and I both want to slay her, but C and A figure we should just stick it out.

Good thing is that Riley friend of yours from your Guard days is the TA; kinda pinned him on it, and he said he's hopefully out of deployment and just able to use his education money to finish grad school. Thought I'd pass on the 411, anyway.

What else? Oh! B and I took out a really pathetic nest of vamps near college last night; they seemed to collect a lot of those stupid posters that freshmen seem to buy. In a way, you could say we put them fang faces out of their misery. LOL!

Um, Buffy moved into Oz's old room instead of staying with the babies, or getting stuck with one mucho weirdo roommate. Vamp and demon activity is way up, but none of it really organized, so the crew is able to take 'em out before they get their bearings.

Oh, Gunn and Buffy went to the beach last Saturday; we're hoping she's finally starting to move on from Fang, and at least if she gets hot 'n heavy with Charlie - he ain't gonna lose his soul the next morning...

Amy and her boyfriend Michael kinda broke up; seems like they preferred to be friends, and lost interest in one other. Everyone's surprised how other than that, nothing's changed; but it wouldn't surprise me if Jonathan ends up with the mojo-mamma! Short and shy, he seems to make her smile and laugh when ya least expect it. Kinda reminds me of the softer side of someone else, oh great honey-bunny...

Mom and Cathy Ryan are talking wedding; I kinda showed C what you and I discussed, and had her 'liaise' with them on it. I'm still walking on air. I love you so much, Lex, I swear it hurt sometimes. Glad I'll be able to come out for next weekend.

Oh, gotta go, study time.

Me.

From: Glinda at Junior at Stuff

Xander! School is so cool here, and the tea really is better (except for that stuff you get from Grace). The Council people here have actually been real helpful getting us started, and there's a guy Oz sees weekly who's from Nepal or somewhere teaching him meditation to control the wolf problem.

Oh, and Oz says 'hey'. You know, the way he always says 'hey'!

Gotta run, love ya…bye.

Willow

From: QueenC at Junior at Busy stuff!

Hey! It took me three times to send this, then Grace finally told me I shouldn't try sending it to Doofus at Just kidding:)) Big smile, see! Anyway, Dana's probably told you I'm pretty busy on weekends with the commercial stuff. And I know you're sick of hearing it…but thanks!

School's great, but I bet Dana's griping about that psych course. Neither Slay-gal got on the good side of the professor, which is too bad. Oh, went out to dinner with your friend Riley Finn; he's nice, but we both realized at once there's no chemistry there…not like Gunn and Buffy!

He's the brother of Alonna, which you know, and while a year behind in school, boy does he have his life together! Buffy seems to be really attracted to him…very sweet guy, but all soldier-y with the muscles and an attitude I don't think will care much when he finds out about the Slayer-ness. Might be good for her to have someone living who cares, and tells her the truth up-front.

Your future mother-in-law is incredible! She understands fashion, and understands how to take Dana's wedding ideas and make them right for the White House lawn. That's a big wow coming from me!

Hope you're enjoying life with those telescope guys.

Later,

CC

From: LoveGod at Junior at The Good Fight!

Hello there, Mr. Giles. Well, it's me, Doyle. Thought I'd finally respond to the email, 'cause I know the Private Dick - no, did I say that? Just kidding, since he's hovering over my shoulder as I bloody type. Okay, he's sitting back in his chair now.

Your hottie of an ex thought I should email you about things, since you're now dealing with blokes looking at the stars. Must be nice.

We ran into the movie star less than a week ago, and the big less-broody-one managed to dust a vampire lawyer that wanted to eat a friend of hers. And I thought the evil lawyer jokes were just that!

We have a good system of contacts building up; we stumbled across an ex-cop being forced to arrange a little 'looking away' by some vampires pushing demonic drugs…yeah, I know, just when you thought you could safely make a crack, they go and make it real. Sheesh.

Anyway, we have this retired police officer, apparently well thought of, working with us. I think a few months back you or Mr. Stamper gave us a name to look up, and turns out it was this guy, Trevor Lockley. And his daughter is one drop-dead gorgeous blonde detective, talk about a real stiffener! Well, it's a good thing my almost-ex decided to force me to beg her to join up with the team and take me back, or I'm sure I'd be makin' an ass of meself trying to pick this gal up!

Anyway, her dad made a few calls and arranged a meet with a few of his 'police captain' buddies at the precincts, and we dusted a few vamps in front of 'em. Now Trevor is our 'liaison' to the LAPD, and they've set up their own little 'Mulder and Scully' taskforce...

Kate—she's the cop girl, gets the weird cases but no real crap for it. Anything we indicate goes into that file on her desk, and ones they suspect get sent her way as well, just in case. Her 'partner' doesn't want to work nights, so Kate has him doing all the scutt work and such during the day, while she does the real stuff.

Your soldier friends are still doing a great job of smashing down the main nests and organizations here; me boy Liam and I have been picking off the small nests and survivors where we can, since Compton. It's been pretty good, we get to actually feel like we're making a difference while we're makin' dust bunnies, and he doesn't bitch too much about my using your idea to loot afterwards to pay our expenses.

But the way the fella complains about going through the black silk shirts, you'd sometimes think he was a lass! But once his shirt bill was covered, Angel saw the light, let me tell you. And we marked off our five hundredth bad guy this week! Not bad for a couple Irish lads, huh?

Anyhow, that's about it, though I'll probably have Harriet handle the email from now on, as I tend to be a pretty lazy bugger about that sort o' thing. She's filling the position you thought your friend the princess would want, before she starting to make money modeling and acting. Queen C's actually fitting in very well; she even managed to sneak in some dark green and navy shirts into the closet of His Broodiness last week, and it took him half an hour to realize they weren't black!

Okay, that's it for now. Peace be with you, man.

AFD

Lt. Colonel Alexander Lavelle Giles entered the briefing room, which to his surprise was relatively full: General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, Colonel Makepeace and his SG-3 team, Major Davis, Teal'c, Bra'tac and a small handful of Free Jaffa. The lights apparently had just come on, and a video screen was folding up as he entered the room.

"Kree Jaffa!" Bra'tac smiled lightly, as Lex entered and exchanged handclasps with his master's mentor. The four Jaffa that had been on the other-Earth Apophis ship a month before stood straighter at attention briefly, then nodded greetings with very slight smiles.

"It's good to see you Master Bra'tac, Free Jaffa," Lex greeted with a smile, then turned to General Hammond, and stood at attention, "Reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Colonel, please have the seat next to Colonel O'Neill." The General waited as the rest resumed their positions and quieted down. "We just viewed, over the period of one hour, what we're told are two edited videos they use in training for something called the SWC. You figure prominently in both of them."

Xander squirmed a little as Hammond went on, "And in the second one, Major Davis, Teal'c and Bra'tac are seen fighting wizards, vampires and a giant snake. I was assured by the Commander in Chief that the editing was to cover the identities of friendly independents, that have been carrying on this type of conflict in the shadows for centuries. And I find that personnel within or allied to this Command have been aware of this situation."

Xander asked diffidently, "Did the President explain that I asked to inform you, sir? And how much has he indicated that I should reveal?"

"He asked that you give us a general overview based on what we saw in those tapes, the first being a nighttime battle in Oxnard. The second, of course, your…high school graduation."

Lex took a deep breath. "Vampires and demons exist, and I'm not talking about Bela Lugosi and Lon Chaney wannabes. I'd been hunting them for about two years, when SG-1 came around to Career Week at my high school last November. Another DIA group was there that knew in particular about some of the things that go on in my hometown."

"Go on," Hammond said.

"Well, they put me through training and basically asked me to pass on my knowledge to the teams being formed to deal with the issue; I guess they got tired of finding out the world was being defended at night, by high school social outcasts. Anyway, another shadow war was breaking out, more of a grass roots stumble-through-it sort of thing. And those disturbances in LA didn't involve human rioters; those were combat actions against an enemy equally unused to applying modern small-team tactics and warfare. Most of the large groups had wiped each other out during World War Two, and have been regrouping."

The Air Force officer finished up, "As for the rest of it that was a one-time event, not seen since pre-history. And the style of the fight grew as a SEAL evolution combining ancient proven methods with SWAT tactics, then escalating as we put personnel into urban warfare patrols, sweeps, cadre-assaults and street skirmishes."

Lex took a minute to consider the next part, and the room remained quiet as he gathered his thoughts. "Oxnard was the night that followed Compton, where we spent hours slowly retreating through the sewer and drainage systems of LA because it provided a constant series of bottlenecks that the enemy couldn't exploit with numbers. Oxnard is where we ended up making our stand, just enough that the enemy blinked first and returned to previous small-scale measures instead of large-group maneuvers."

He shuddered. "If we had failed at Oxnard, Graduation would have meant an inter-dimensional invasion by demons, the simple destruction of the Sunnydale metropolitan area, or possibly a combination of both. I was very happy to see Teal'c-" Lex smiled and Teal'c nodded. "-and that he'd brought his mentor with him. Major Davis proved invaluable in saving the world, and my family in particular that day. Thank you again, Paul."

He paused again, then continued, "But even then, it was a really near thing. Those… wizards are elite master assassins of an Order known as Taraka, that have been around for at least 3,000 years. And are responsible for the African and recent U.S. terrorist experiences this last month, during which I contacted people I know and passed on the President's desire for more contact between independents and the Feds. They're negotiating a bit, and hopefully dancing towards trust. That's why J—President Ryan decide to use my convalescence to his advantage. Questions?"

"Yeah, I have one," O'Neill quietly asked, "What were the energy weapons used by those…wizards?"

"Magic. And yes, it's real. Usually, not a good thing. Not an expert on it myself."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so can anyone learn the hocus-pocus then?"

Xander shrugged. "Possibly. There are different kinds of magic, but I believe for anything truly powerful - you either need tremendous natural capability, or have the favor of a real deity or demon from beyond this plane of existence."

Hammond balked a little at this, as he hated the whole alternate reality thing, "Deity?"

"Yeah, they don't really pay much attention, but there seem to be a few that occasionally reward invocation with power for a spell. I don't know if it's conscious or reflex on their part, though."

"What are the name of these so-called gods, AlexanderGiles?" Master Bra'tac asked, unhappy at the prospect of real powers.

"You might have a snake pretending to be one of them, but there's Hecate and Janus for sure, others? I'd have to ask around."

"Hmm, there is a minor System Lord under Yu named Hecate, but not one to be mistaken for a magical being," Bra'tac nodded in a much better mood. "And the other isn't a name I recognize at all."

Hammond grimaced, "How do you communicate with these...gods?"

Xander instantly shook his head. "I don't, it's best to leave such things alone if possible. I merely said magic exists. You don't want to even consider messing with it."

"The NID might not agree with that viewpoint," O'Neill shrugged. "So we might find ourselves forced to deal with it, at some point."

Lex said slowly, "It's my understanding, Colonel, that the vast majority of the NID and many other agencies are being broken up and converted into SWC elements."

"And they don't know about magic?"

"They've seen the tape, maybe. But they haven't been given any magic-related information from me. I'm not an expert, and I don't think the SWC has had enough experience to start using it themselves."

Colonel O'Neill cleared his throat and fielded another question, "Why aren't Danny and Carter here? At the very least, it would be good for them to take precautions going home."

Xander stifled a grimace. "You'd have to ask General Hammond or the President, sir. I presented the desire to inform at least you and the general. And besides, I'd like a little more SGC field experience before I'm grilled endlessly by the guy who reads all of my 'mythology books' and hasn't quite caught on that they're reference materials and not fiction. And while we so far haven't encountered anything, Teal'c and I have been making sure you all get home without incident, sir."

"Oh…thanks?"

**Episode IX**

**Forested Hilly Area, Alien Planet. September 30th, 1999**

Team SG-1 were walking through the woods, searching for a downed UAV; Lex being sent ahead to take point, and to walk off the youthful energy with which the advance scout was apparently filled.

O'Neill griped a bit, "You know, that UAV needs a swift kick in the CPU..."

"Its aerial camera showed some sort of camp, sir," Carter replied, as they heard sounds of fighting ahead and SG-1 automatically took cover. "That sounded like weapons fire."

Teal'c agreed as they began to quickly head in the general direction of the sounds, "It could have been a staff weapon blast."

They took cover behind an embankment and watched, as a battle unfolded below them.

Carter looked through her binoculars and then handed them to O'Neill, who watched as the unidentified SG unit took cover behind a cluster of boulders. Lex came back from scouting ahead and said, "Um, Colonel, how many SG units are completely made up of guys my age?"

"None, why?"

Lex replied, "Because these SG units seem to be all kids, sir, twenty and under. It's like a big paintball game…"

"Seem to be?" O'Neill asked. "I need more than that, Colonel!"

Teal'c turned from where he continued to observe, "Regardless, they are not returning fire."

"Out of ammo?" Carter suggested, as she tried to see something from their position.

"No way. Betcha they're not supposed to be here at all," O'Neill grimaced.

Daniel thought about it and suggested, "SG-11?"

Carter fielded the possibility as they started inching closer, "They were declared MIA months ago, on P89-354. What would they be doing here?"

Teal'c turned again, "Whoever they may be, if what we see is true, then they are about to die."

O'Neill sighed and activated his radio, "Unidentified Sierra Gulf Unit, this is Sierra Gulf One. We're on your six. Standing by to offer fire support. Over."

There was no reply over the radio, and Lex spoke up, "I still don't think they're our guys at all, Colonel. This just doesn't smell right - I recommend we should stand clear, and observe till we know more."

O'Neill said again into his radio, "Sierra Gulf Unit, your position is about to be overrun. Respond. Over!" The unidentified SG unit still failed to respond. Jack turned to his team, "Alright. They're either on a different frequency, or they don't have coms. RV at the tree line. Move. Now!"

Keeping low, SG-1 crawled down the embankment, Lex a little behind the others and hoping to come up solidly into the rear of the unidentified unit. He took cover behind a group of rocks, close to the unidentified SG unit.

O'Neill shouted at the SG unit's leader, apparently a captain, "Pull out! We'll cover your six!"

"Identify yourself!"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, SG-1!"

"Which quadrant!" the young officer demanded as one of the unidentified SG soldiers was hit by staff weapons' fire.

"What? Get out of there!" Jack said in annoyed frustration.

The Captain turns to his men, a determined and unconcerned look on his face as he orders, "Take them out!"

Two soldiers in SGC uniform appeared out of ground traps, and hit each of the four visible members of SG-1 with red bolts of energy. They instantly collapsed to the ground and were left unmoving in the clearing, as Lex came up behind the rearmost of the soldiers - and slammed the butt of his weapon straight onto the guy's skull.

**Medical Tent, a short time later**

Team SG-1 began to regain consciousness, and found themselves unarmed within a medical tent. A young soldier enters the tent, dressed in a standard SGC uniform. "Boy, are you guys gonna get it. Captain's waiting for you. Follow me."

He headed out of the tent, a confused SG-1 (minus Lex) following behind. O'Neill turned to the others, "Anyone notice the patch? SGX."

Teal'c said, nodding, "There is no SGX, O'Neill."

"Not under Hammond's command, no," O'Neill confirmed as they followed the boy. "And has anyone seen Lex?"

"No sir," Carter responded. "Maybe he's still out there."

**SGX Training Camp, a moment later**

The soldier led Team SG-1 through what appeared to be a military training compound, and they saw many teams of male teenagers climbing ropes and doing various training exercises.

Teal'c murmured to his companions as they proceeded, "They are no more than children."

"Maybe Lex was right," Carter offered as an explanation. "Playing some kind of war game, by the looks of things. Who do you think they are? NID? General Maybourne? What do you think, Colonel?"

"I wouldn't put it past him, but I heard Harry was reassigned and a lot of the alphabet agencies also reassigned to something big. So...doubtful."

The soldier led them to another tent. The captain, who had previously ordered them shot, was sitting at a table with his back to them as the soldier announced their presence, "SG-1 reporting as ordered, sir!"

The captain, a young man like all the rest, turned and faced them. "You were all casualties until fourteen hundred hours?"

"Would that be Daylight Savings or Pacific standard time?" O'Neill quipped.

"You may not speak. Except to answer a direct question by the evaluating officer," the officer responded, rising to his feet. "Is that clear! Is this the way you behave in your quadrant, mister?"

"I think 'Colonel' is the proper way of addressing me...Captain."

"No rank is above strict adherence to the Rules of Engagement. Rule 2, Article 4. Unauthorized forces shall be shot on sight. You were unauthorized. In fact, you ruined our ambush. Nearly half the enemy team got away!"

O'Neill turned to his team for help, "Carter, I've never been real big on regs, is this familiar to you?"

"No sir," she replied, as a big stir seemed to be occur outside the tent on the peripheries of the camp. Teal'c, however, looked far from pleased.

"They are familiar to me," Teal'c said, then he turned to the captain. "Kel vak Jaffa."

The captain and soldier both jolted with surprise, "You're not from D-Quadrant."

Teal'c suddenly looked imperious, and stared at the young officer like a bug. "We are not."

"You came through the Chappa'ai. This is a Challenge!"

"The...Chappa'ai?" Daniel questioned.

"Oi," O'Neill sighed.

"Captain," the SGX soldier directed this toward his immediate superior, "You meant the Stargate, sir."

"Stargate," the captain repeated unhappily. "Of course. We've been so long without Challenges. I am sorry, Master Jaffa. I have revealed myself and failed."

He handed Teal'c his sidearm, "You must execute me for the remainder of the day."

O'Neill turned to Teal'c, as the other soldier similarly surrendered his weapon. "Master Teal'c. Might I suggest we...spare them this time?"

"Very well...underling. Captain, your full name and rank."

"My Earth name is Captain Kyle Rogers! Acting Quadrant-A Commander! Sir!"

"Your standing orders given to you by your previous Jaffa Master."

"To practice the exercises of battle according to the Rules of Engagement, until the return of our lord Apophis! When we are ready for the Final Challenge, he will come."

O'Neill deadpanned, "Don't hold your breath."

"We will be ready."

Carter spoke up for clarification, "You're training to serve Apophis wearing SG uniforms?"

"To know the enemy. Quadrant-A is spared no detail. We've studied long and hard, and know much."

"About Earth," Carter asked skeptically.

"Oh yes. Corn and cotton are indigenous to North America."

O'Neill nodded sagely, "And that information could save your life one day."

'Kyle' said firmly, "So you see, Master Teal'c, my mistake will not happen again. I am ready to infiltrate the Tau'ri at your command."

Teal'c turned to the young officer, "That time is not yet come, Captain Rogers."

Daniel quickly took the opportunity to question the officer, "So, if you're pretending to be...who were those Jaffa attacking you?"

"They were led by my second-in-command, Captain Nelson, as part of the daily exercise. We have kept the Jaffa encampment separate, so that we may better practice our Earth behavior. Shall I have him sent for?"

"No, I don't think that'll be necessary…"

Teal'c ignored Daniel Jackson's remark, "Send for him."

"Yes!" Daniel repeated almost sycophantically. "Send for him."

Lex suddenly entered the tent, weapon carefully checking for trainees he might not have heard. "That actually won't be necessary. Hey team, camp's secure. Miss me?"

"Not particularly," the colonel responded. "Just woke up about half hour ago. How ya been?"

"Good, sir, I noticed what happened to you, so I decided to grab one of the captain's team and fireman-carry his-" he noticed Carter listening. "-uh, mikta, back to the SGC, got out the ol' ribbon device and got what we needed."

"Then what?" O'Neill asked.

"General Hammond, by that time, had gotten six teams together and armed us with our few zats," Lex reported succinctly. "And this camp is now ours. Two other teams and a donated pair of teams under General Kawalsky and some Free Jaffa under Bra'tac are probably taking out the other guys now."

"Sweet."

"Uh, Master Jaffa?" Captain Rogers asked in confusion. "Is this a Challenge we have failed?"

"Not at all. For Apophis is dead, and we who are pledged against the false gods are merely making sure that isolated trainees such as yourselves do not continue to follow orders no longer relevant."

This went over 'Kyle's' head completely. "What? But Lord Apophis is a god, how…"

"False god," corrected Teal'c, Lex and Daniel, the two senior members of SG-1 nodding to Lex to continue.

"Look, I'm wearing a ribbon device on my arm, correct?"

'Kyle' replied, "Yes, of course I see it-"

Lex called outside, letting the SGC guards know of a demonstration impending, then fired at a wastebasket, destroying it. Then he said roughly, "Get this through your head, man. I am of the Tau'ri, and I do not have a snake in my head. I am NOT a god, either. Wanna know the truth? We turned over Apophis to be tortured and murdered by Sokar; even if your false god still exists, it's now as the slave of another false god. Comprende?"

The shock set firmly into Rogers' face as he was bundled outside to see his forces rounded up and detained, and radio communications indicated his second-in-command's force had been similarly overrun. The SG-uniformed detainees stood waiting.

All the young men were quickly told of the fate of Apophis, and that they were now in the hands of the enemy Tau'ri. But after an hour the trainees, including the others in Jaffa outfitting, for the most part had accepted their fate; especially after Carter had shown them the tape they'd brought along, showing Apophis shortly before he'd been chucked through the Stargate to Sokar's tender mercies.

Nelson, the 2IC, turned to Rogers and asked, "What will become of us? Where will we go now?"

"I don't know. Home, for those of us who have it-"

Lex turned to O'Neill, "Sir, I think we could use all of them as translators and guides for SG teams."

O'Neill looked skeptical. "Aren't they kind of young?"

"And I'm not? They've already had much of their innocence taken away by this point, Colonel, and what'll happen to those without homes to safely return to? Do we just ditch 'em here? Even if we just use them to cover the Alpha site as extra security and help, they'd be worth considering."

"Most definitely," Rogers interjected, his concern for his men the sign of a good officer. "Easily four out of five of us do not have any place to return to, Colonel O'Neill."

Jack sighed. "So, how many would we be looking at?"

"Between twenty-four and thirty in this quadrant, myself included."

The colonel said, "Well, I'll ask Hammond, and if he doesn't agree, perhaps the Free Jaffa wouldn't mind some help…"

Lex then realized something, "Hey Rogers, you said something about a D-Quadrant? How many of quadrants are there?"

"Four in all. You'll probably need to use your stealth and assault tactics to overcome them though, in the same manner you took us out."

The look on the Sunnydalian's face said it all. "Crap."

**Episode X**

**Colorado Springs. October 8th, 1999**

Dana Tasker, a.k.a. Faith the vampire Slayer, stepped into the airport terminal. And smiled as she saw Lex and SG-1 waiting to pick her and Wes up and take them for dinner at the usual hangout, before lodging at Jack's place.

After enjoying an embrace and passionate kiss, the two young lovers parted with slight blushes and big smiles.

"Hey, everybody! Great to see all of you!" Dana greeted openly. "This is a close family friend, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. Wes, this is Jack, Murray, Daniel and Sam. And you already know Lex!"

"Pleased to meet all of you, and thank you for putting us up," the Watcher smiled at the gang. "We only have the duffel bags as our luggage, so I guess we're ready, Dana?"

"Yup, this girl was promised all the big steaks she could eat, and I'm sure there's a record calling me to break it," she smiled, getting approval from Jack at her enthusiasm. The Slayer linked arms with her betrothed on the right, and Sam on the left. "So, Sam, Lex been behaving himself on your telescope runs? Or do I have to give him 'The Glare' for ya?"

The group laughed, and even Teal'c smiled slightly, as Xander leaned away in mock horror.

"No - he's been just fine, but your guy definitely keeps us on our toes…" the blonde woman mused.

"Well, Wes," Xander broached as he and the Watcher separated themselves for drink-fetching duty at one point. "Two weeks until my fiancée's birthday. Anything in particular I would want to get her, since I intend to be right at her side at the time?"

The Watcher paused. "Um, I do believe that with her weapons training and the general display of solidarity at a time when so many foes are being destroyed by both Slayers in Sunnydale, that nothing in particular should be needed as far as I know."

Lex nodded. "Good, so should I extend an invitation to Mr. Travers to join us for dinner that night, or do you expect him to pay his respects in the same manner as for Buffy?"

Wes sighed. "He is a traditionalist, but as to his schedule, I can't promise anything in particular. Though it is of course the likely day for the celebration."

"Good, because I was thinking of inviting my mother's family, too, and I'm sure you or one of the UK branch have figured out the implications of an...accident happening."

Wesley looked around, sighing again as the drinks order was completed and put on a tray with lots of small honey-roasted peanuts beloved by Teal'c; and for that matter all the Free Jaffa. "Look, Lex, I'm sworn to secrecy on such Council matters, you know that; but I anticipate no reason for such a large family get-together. I'm not saying don't do it, but I really doubt they'll be needed for such...good will, as it were."

"Fair enough, so moving onto another subject," the young officer grinned. "How much do you and the Council know of the current shadow war being fought in America?"

A shrug. "We've heard that your mother's family is discussing alliance with the American military, and it has us nervous."

"In what way?" Xander wanted to know.

"That it all might spill out into the open..."

Lex shook his head. "Give us two years, and by then it won't matter. Right now, we plan to end this. We're already started to mobilize the men, material, and whatever weapons are necessary. Decent information and analysis early on is what's needed, Wes, and that's where the Council could prove invaluable. Tell Mr. Travers that Lavelle Kalderash wants to discuss a possible liaison and alliance between the Council and the American President."

Wes nodded, making a mental note to do that. "Will your relative be at Dana's…birthday celebration?"

"Count on it, and he's been given the power to negotiate for the Kalderash and for the President of the United States."

That was a bit of a conversation-stopper. "Good Lord, an independent given that much confidence? And, uh, how did you come by this information?"

Xander said slowly, "He's part of my immediate family, and he has the trust of the President. Nothing more can be revealed, until some form of agreement can be reached."

Wesley said simply, "I'll pass on your message straightaway, then. Anything else?"

"Yeah, how early should I show up to help brush up Dana's training before the party?"

The British man cogitated for a moment. "Three or four days, at least? And I believe the exertion smoothes the actual transition to…a happier party experience."

"Thank you, Wesley. You're a good man," Lex told him sincerely as they neared the table, leaving the young Watcher astonished; as he'd never actually had anyone of any capability really compliment him like that, let alone mean it.

Wesley and Daniel had of course hit it off, as only two enthusiasts about an esoteric subject could. Much of it covered the reference materials on Lex's shelves, but some of it wandered off into unknown parts.

The weekend was a simple one of seeing sights, hanging out, hiking a bit in the mountains, and enjoying the company of friends. The soon-to-be husband and wife reveled in the closeness of the other as they went about their activities, while the others each remembered what it was like to be younger.

But soon it was time to go, and a nice little interlude in the lives of all concerned came quietly to an end without incident.

**Ammonet-controlled planet P8X-873. October 11th, 1999**

At mid-day local time, Team SG-1 and other armed Stargate Command personnel established a perimeter as they made their way over to a wooden pen - where a group of people were being held by a relatively small force loyal to the Goa'uld Ammonet. Apophis' consort in the body of Daniel Jackson's wife, Sha're.

O'Neill urged everyone to get with the program, and as most of the SGC personnel maintained defensive fire positions, O'Neill placed a charge against the prison's lock. "Clear!"

He ducked away as the explosive blew the lock, then began ushering the people out as soon as he opened the door to the pen. "Let's go. Come on folks. Move out…"

Daniel's father-in-law, Kasuf, was among the former captives and he rushed over to Daniel, "Good son, you came!"

"Yes, good father, we got your message," Jackson replied.

"She took the boy. They took him," Kasuf said in a rush.

"The boy?"

"The son of my daughter's body. She took the boy."

Daniel pressed Kasuf for more information, "You said she took him..."

"There," the old Abydonian said, pointing to a tent on a rise in the distance. A woman was standing outside it, watching the scene without seeming concern for safety, dressed in the manner of the Goa'uld.

"Keep your people together. Go with the people of the Tau'ri," Danny instructed his father-in-law.

Kasuf dutifully ran away with the others, as O'Neill called out to the SGC personnel and the liberated people from Abydos, "Fall back! Fall back! Come on, Daniel. We gotta go!"

But Daniel ran towards the tent instead, and after a moment Xander ran after him to keep him from becoming one dead space monkey. Daniel stopped as he drew closer to the woman; Ammonet, the Goa'uld who took Sha're as her host.

"Sha're," Daniel gasped, and Lex instantly zatted Ammonet, dropping her hard to the ground in front of the tent...as a Jaffa emerged from it. Daniel quickly raised his sidearm and shot the Jaffa in question, as Teal'c, coming up quickly from behind, paused to shoot a second Jaffa with his staff weapon, killing him.

O'Neill and Carter, along with the other SGC soldiers, quickly took up position behind an embankment as three Jaffa shot at them from the hillside. Carter managed to use a rocket launcher to blow them up, but seconds later dozens more Jaffa poured down the hill, running and firing towards the embankment.

While the SGC soldiers defended their position against innumerable enemy numbers, Daniel ran to where his possessed wife has fallen unconscious to the ground. He looked up at Lex and said, "What do we do now?"

Xander never hesitated. "We 'gate to Cimmeria, we all hold onto her so that every single one of us goes through that maze thing-y together, and I hope like hell the healing device I have with me will do its job so we can get her back to the SGC safely."

"Uh, that's a great idea..."

"Indeed it is DanielJackson," Teal'c said approvingly as Lex finished stripping Ammonet of devices, and picked her up. "Let us make haste before the Goa'uld awakens, and causes any sort of unnecessary delay..."

Lex and Daniel provided cover fire for Teal'c, the young USAF officer using his ribbon device to blast and confuse the enemy Jaffa. As the SGC personnel reached the Stargate and passed through, Lex explained his plan to O'Neill, suggesting that just the three of them take her to Cimmeria; and that the colonel come after them with the medical folks as soon as possible.

O'Neill liked it, as it would get Daniel his wife back and prevent some office boy getting any bright ideas about interrogating Ammonet back on Earth, and thus give her the chance to escape or even bargain for her freedom. "Sounds like a plan, Lex, let's do it..."

**Planet Cimmeria. A short while later**

Apparently the new Hammer of Thor on the planet worked fine, for as soon as they were scanned the SG-1 members and the snake found themselves transported into the maze. The trio thus bound the limbs and mouth of Ammonet, as they recovered their bearings.

Lex commented on the situation as Teal'c carried the woman on his broad back, "Well, it's one thing to have read about your adventures, but I gotta say - the accommodations suck, Daniel. My boots have sand in 'em, water's definitely seeped in and I'm actually getting hungry, here."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "You know, Lex, you complain even worse than Jack…"

"Indeed," the Jaffa agreed stoically.

Xander smiled. "Well, I figured that since you don't get to hear him on this trip, I'd have to double up to make you feel like nothing new is happening at the moment. No stressing out, mind you. We need you at a hundred percent."

Since Teal'c knew the route this time, it was easier going for them all, and as Ammonet began to writhe, they reached the exit and passed through, killing the parasite larvae.

Quickly, they positioned Sha're on the floor of the cavern. Lex began to activate and slowly use the hand device, as he'd been practicing a little at a time whenever a seriously wounded person came through Dr. Frasier's ER and was awaiting evac elsewhere. It appeared he was helping Sha're in this case, and all three men relaxed as the woman passed out from exhaustion and stress, her breathing and pulse encouragingly strong.

Daniel fell back and leaned against the wall, the stress also leaving him exhausted from the excitement. He stared into the air in front of him, then smiled slightly, then took on a serious expression.

"Thank you both," Jackson choked out, his emotions clearly overwhelming him. "You've gotten me my wife back. Guys, I-I can never adequately repay you..."

Teal'c responded first, "Such payment is never necessary among friends, DanielJackson. It however pleases me that I have finally corrected an old injustice, and that half your journey is now over."

"Half?" the archaeologist asked.

Lex took up the thread, "Do you think Sha're wants her brother left behind, while she's safely on Earth?"

Daniel thought about it a moment, "No, no, of course not, but why wouldn't we live on Abydos instead of Earth?"

"Earth's now a protected planet by treaty, Daniel," Lex remarked. "For whatever that's worth. While Abydos, even with a buried Stargate, would become a target for any snakehead hearing that damn Harsesis child rumor."

It was obvious Daniel wasn't convinced. "Uh, but how am I gonna care for Sha're if I'm constantly away on off-world missions? She'd be all alone-"

Lex shrugged. "Details, Daniel, even if I'm still trying to figure the same thing out for my own domestic situation what's coming up. But the important thing is keeping her safe. Well, you could always just stay and consult at the mountain and come with us only for the follow-up missions, if that's really an issue. Though myself, I really think you need to stay on SG-1."

Teal'c agreed, "Indeed, DanielJackson. Do not make any decision in haste; discuss it with your wife, and after some thought I am certain you will be given time to adjust to the new situation."

Jackson nodded. "Okay, guys, thanks."

Getting the reunited couple to the Stargate proved relatively easy, as O'Neill had previously managed to push through an idea he and Lex had come up with at one point: use of ATVs as rescue assets, at least to rapidly deploy to the wounded, even if they decided to haul out on foot.

Kasuf very much enjoyed his first experience in it, shouting with great joy even before reaching his loved ones. Dr. Frasier had been sent straightway, as very few casualties had taken place that the SGC could easily handle anyway.

After a quick triage, Janet had been tossed into some fatigues and a helmet, and had ridden through the Gate in style. She made her way over to Sha're, as Kasuf greeted the three men attending her.

"Greetings again, good son," he said, as they embraced outside the Hammer. "How is my daughter your wife?"

"Lex has done what he can, so now we need to get her back safely to the SGC. Maybe call in the Tok'ra if they can help," Daniel told his father-in-law.

"Ah, LexGiles, you and Teal'c both also have my thanks for trying to save my daughter," the man bowed slightly. "I take it you destroyed the demon within which controlled her?" Kasuf wanted to know.

Both men nodded silently.

"Good."

**Episode XI**

**Colorado Springs. October 14th, 1999**

General Hammond had placed SG-1 on stand-down for two weeks, to give Dr. Jackson time to determine his family arrangements. Daniel's wife and father-in-law were adamant that the Tau'ri continue his efforts, giving him two good reasons.

"Good son, you must bring back Skaa'ra back if you can, to make our family whole again. Or else somehow end the existence of the demon controlling him…even if it means his life as well. My son must not be made to watch his body commit such evils any longer."

"And, Dan'yel," his wife smiled at him, her own nightmares sometimes scaring those around her over the past few days. "You and SG-1 are known now, amongst the System Lords. You must not give them the satisfaction of quitting. You represent your people—"

"And ours, good son, the people of Abydos sometimes hear or overhear the trouble you have caused these demons; how could we not want you to continue, to give us hope of true freedom someday?"

Daniel thought long and hard into the night, and at breakfast told them he would continue working with his unit. "At least until Skaara's been freed of the Goa'uld Klorel, but after that—I might choose to just work at the base, training others to do what I've done."

"More than acceptable, good son," the older man said with a smile. "Though someday it would please us on Abydos to hear you've managed to kill one more ancient demon, before your return."

"And you must still find the baby, Dan'yel," his wife quietly added, on the verge of tears. "We must keep the…Harsesis out of the hands of the System Lords."

"Hey, hey, hey," Daniel Jackson crouched down and gently comforted his wife. "If it's at all possible, I will find and return our son to us. That's a promise, mizoli."

The woman looked up at the term of Abydonian endearment, but he continued, "I mean he's yours, Sha're, and so am I, so by that logic he's ours. Right?" She nodded and Kasuf smiled, patted Daniel on the shoulder and left them to their privacy.

For it had been a LONG time since Daniel and Sha're Jackson had been alone together, as husband and wife…

Teal'c had taken advantage of the situation to go visit with Bra'tac and Ry'ac, his son, and Carter had joyfully run off to her experiments, leaving O'Neill and Lex as the only ones going out of town.

Jack had access to a small private jet, and as he was visiting some old friends in California, he'd given Lex a ride to Sunnydale. The man stared at him a minute, "You gonna go…you know?"

Lex shrugged. "Maybe. Probably. But I'm hoping to relax, spend some time with my girl and the family."

"Okay, if the world's going to end or—no, just that—call this number and ask for Mac. If you don't use it, I expect you to destroy the number and forget the pass name, okay?"

The younger man nodded. "Sure, uh, thanks Colonel…"

"And don't let them know you're military," Jack gestured at the number written down.

"Will do, thank you sir."

**Sunnydale, California. October 15th, 1999 0630 PST**

Lex tipped the cab driver well; the ride had been smooth, uneventful and safe. Smiling as he walked up to the front of the mansion, he wondered if anyone would be up early on a Friday morning.

Setting down his two very heavy bags, the young man unlocked the door and headed through the house to the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later, the coffee and breakfast smell had permeated his end of the first floor, and he knew all of the residents must truly be sound asleep.

Moving his bags to where they shouldn't be a walking hazard, Lex had just sat down when his phone rang—and as his father used his key to come in via the back entrance.

"This is Kalderash," he intoned neutrally, causing the caller to pause an extra second, and Rupert to look more intently at his son.

"This is Willy in Sunnydale," the man on the other end introduced himself. "I had a vampire come in and get some…refreshment…just before sunup, and he let slip in between complaining to another vamp that Spike's back in town, and looking for the Gem of Amara. And Drusilla's been seen with him, these last few months."

Xander was instantly struck by memories of that fateful Valentine's Day as Willy continued, "You might want to let your father know, and have your girls start being extra careful. That's all I have. I'll let the LA family know, and they'll send a few up to help look around. Later, kid."

"Thanks, Willy," Lex said as he, too, hung up, then smiled at his dad, "Hey Dad, breakfast or coffee?"

Giles gestured, "Both actually, I had to leave early to drop off clothes at the dry cleaners, so I thought I'd see if you were in yet. I have a few minutes before I have to get to work..."

"Oh, how's that working out? Myself I'd think the whole thing would be a nightmare, cramming the Sunnydale and Fondren high school kids into one campus..."

"It is a bit tight, I grant you, but since we went to a six-day, five hour schedule, it works out. I have to go in for a meeting, but it's rather nice for the adult staff of Sunnydale to work the 12:30-5:30 shift. It's definitely better than the unemployment queue, I have to say."

Lex shrugged, "Yeah, I can see that, but how are you handling the fact that buses might be dropping kids off just after dark during January?"

Giles instantly replied, "Oh, it turns out we only have four buses that we might have concerns about, and we've specifically asked the new Mayor to assign a patrol car to follow a discreet distance behind to dissuade any 'gang' activity. It should also keep away any untoward human trouble as well."

Xander then wanted to know, "What's your timeline for a new school here?"

The British man sighed. "Well, the bloody board is trying to come up with a decent package of area improvements for the entire county, which would also include school development as part of it. Even so; since we only lost the gymnasium, library and large hallway? End of the school year, including upgrades, I'm told."

"Something for everyone?"

The Watcher said, "Um, quite, so at the latest, next autumn. Or next fall, as you lot say in this country! And how are things with you, son?" Giles asked, and still smiled when he said that. "Any word on whether you'll be extending your service beyond January?"

Xander smirked, "I thought you didn't mind the military, O great RAF pilot?"

"It's just that I'm opening a small grocery and needing someone to retrieve the carts…"

"Smartass," Lex wisecracked.

Giles nodded without sarcasm. "Quite. Now, back to my question?"

Lex hated any subterfuge, but his oath to his country and its leaders kept him bending to avoid a directly honest answer. "I'm not sure, Dad. Look, you know I can't tell you details about most of my job, but I really don't know what I'm going to do at that point. If Dana's happy here, I might have her stay and just keep flying in on my down time."

"That puts quite a strain on any relationship," Giles sighed as he looked at the male teenager "But you know we're looking after her. Any chance of getting duty closer to home?"

Xander fidgeted, "I've considered it, but…"

"What?"

A sigh. "All I can say is that what I really do away from the Hellmouth is just as important, Dad. Oh, and speaking of la Boca del Infierno, Willy called and said that Spike is in town with some minions, searching for something called the Gem of Amara?"

That was enough to distract the Englishman, and freeze him in his tracks—as his complexion got an unhealthy shade of pale. "The Gem of Amara. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, what's up, Dad?"

He stammered, "Uh, oh, it's just, uh, it's not real. Supposedly. I'll have to call and have Wesley research it fully—but it's uh, the vampire equivalent of the Holy Grail. The source of some enormous power, and the rest was conveniently vague in the book I remember."

Xander reflected for a few moments. "Hmm, do we have anything of Spike's other than my car? That probably counts as only mine, by now."

"Um, possibly, but why?"

The former Zeppo said, "So we could do some kind of locator spell or something, then pay him a visit."

"Ah, right. Yes, excellent thinking, Xander, I'll mention that to Wesley as well, and if Drusilla is with Spike, I do believe we boxed one of her old dolls from the warehouse," Giles said, standing and grabbing his briefcase. "I hope to see you this evening at Joyce's? I think she's planning dinner at seven."

"I'll call her later and tell her I'll be there. See you later, Dad."

Dana walked in ten minutes later, having stayed the night at her folks' place. She zoomed past, then a moment later Lex smiled as the Slayer zoomed back and passionately kissed him for a couple of minutes before allowing him to breathe. "You surprised me, being here so early!"

"I'm guessin' it's a good surprise?" he smirked again.

"Oh yeah, baby, the best," the young woman purred as she repeated the last two minutes, then sighed as they touched foreheads. "A nice way to start the day, especially since I don't have class today—except a study hall for psych."

"When's that?" Lex breathed quietly, then moved away as she stole his cocoa-enhanced double-strength coffee as her own.

"About nine, why?"

"Just thought I'd go running, maybe see if Riley's around."

The Chosen One nodded her head. "He's the TA moderating the study hall."

"Cool, then maybe I'll head in with you? If you don't think I'll interrupt anything..."

Dana practically looked ready to jump his bones then and there. "Heading to campus with the studly guy who rescued the world on my arm? Nah, not an issue."

**UC Sunnydale. A while later**

It turned out the entire ABCD (Amy-Buffy-Cordelia-Dana) quartet was heading for the study session, as mid-term exams were next week and even Cordelia was determined to get an A—just to spite Professor Walsh. And sure enough, Riley was getting ready for the session when they showed up.

"Riley!" Lex called out, attracting only a little attention at first as the girls found seats and readied for note-taking. Riley recognized his friend and former subordinate, and stepped around to exchange heartfelt handshakes.

"How are ya, Iowa?" Xander finished up.

"I'm fine, Beach Rat," the young officer in his cover identity replied, Graham and Forrest entering through the Professor's door nearby and heading over.

Lex again shook hands and got down to business as the room quieted in recognition, "Well, I still haven't heard back from you, and we're formalizing things this weekend."

"We're in," Riley told him. "And the word came down to make sure we have that entire block of time off."

"Great!" Lex exclaimed. "'Cause I sure didn't want to round up Elvis impersonators to be my groomsmen." They looked at him funny, "Okay, I thought about it, but I want to live past the moment."

The men chuckled appreciatively, and Xander asked quietly, "You guys bringing dates, or should I make a general announcement to the room?"

"We're good," all three men agreed to avoid the embarrassment factor.

"Cool."

**The Tasker residence. A short while after That**

Xander walked in with the girls at around half past eleven for brunch, and was greeted by Harry. "Hello, Lex, good to see you again. Really, and Helen's not just making me say that either."

Lex smiled at his future father-in-law. "That's alright, Harry, we'll get used to each other; myself I decided I'll just blame everything on Gibb."

"Hey! Why me?"

Harry was visibly happy. "Ah, that's good, because I decided the exact same thing."

His work colleague was not. "Oh, that's a change, Harry…"

"Gibb?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Go check on the food."

"Okay, pal, I'm right on it."

Brunch went fine, then there was more talk of the wedding, but the pinning down of the three Initiative officers got Lex off the hook so all he needed to do was nod as Dana went into 'bride' mode.

The wedding had pretty much been finalized; invitations had gone out in July, and the last of them had replied this past week; the Romany would be sending a contingent of only forty. But were expecting the newlyweds to swing by New York at some point for a proper celebration and welcome by as many of the Lavelles and Kalderash as could make it.

About a dozen friends and their dates from Dana Tasker's pre-flight years would be attending; apparently, the emails had been flying back and forth after contact had been reestablished. Another two dozen Omega 'co-workers' and their significant others would attend, friends of the bride's family, and around thirty Stamper Oil folks and dates/spouses.

Surprisingly, around two dozen SHS cheerleaders and their dates that didn't tick Dana off were also listed on the bride's side of the aisle, and Lex smiled at the strangeness that mixed cheerleading and slaying.

In addition to the Romany, while Lex had also invited General Maybourne and a dozen of the 'old guard' from the LA combats, plus guests, and the forty or so 'Space Guys' from the comet activity of four months ago.

Twenty SGC personnel and guests, and ten Jaffa, would also be in attendance. So to their surprise, the couple already had a guest list of over two hundred, not to mention the five hundred dignitaries and guests filtered by Cathy Ryan for their loot potential.

And the loot had already started to roll in; the White House, offered as point of contact, had been carefully receiving all of it both to ease the considerations of the new couple about to be married, and to make sure it was safe and accounted for.

After several hours, the weekly wedding meeting finally adjourned, the men sighing in relief as it was declared that all was in order except for the rehearsal dinner and the honeymoon—which were left in the hands of Rupert and Alexander Giles, respectively.

"I'll talk it over with Dad when I go over to Joyce's for dinner this evening," Lex reassured the women. "And I should have a better idea of where I'm taking Dana then, too."

"You don't know yet?" Helen asked archly, and seemed a little off-put.

"I've put in reservations at half a dozen places, so we're of the good there, Helen," Lex winced. "But I really haven't had 'the bride' around so as to hint what she'd like. I'm hoping to wheedle that out of her this weekend. Right now, all I know is where we CAN stay the first night if we want."

Dana smiled and tilted her head to the side, "Where's that?"

"The Lincoln Bedroom," he smiled. "After all, it's the bride's deployment center all morning, so Jack Ryan said we could stay there—if we're a bit too worn out to fly out to somewhere exotic that night, after all the fun is over."

"You're planning on sticking around a while?" Lex's future mother-in-law asked.

"Well, rumor has it there's a really big party after this ceremony thing, and I thought we'd crash that first; I'd flirt with the bridesmaids, that sort of thing. Figured we might enjoy it all, then head off. And if it looks like I'm not going be able to eat, slip Gibb a Franklin to steal some food and pack it in my carry-on luggage."

Gibb, with his dopey smile, happily interjected, "For a hundred bucks? Hell, kid, I'll pack you a full course meal for two and throw in some champagne for ya as well!"

**Revello Drive, Sunnydale, California. October 15th, 1999, 6:45 PM**

Lex and Dana had spent the past few hours between wedding planning and dinner, hanging out at the coffee shop, walking around the nicest parts of Sunnydale and sharing quiet hand-holding time together.

They'd talked more about the wedding, about school, about where to live in the future and many things as they made their way through the streets. As the young couple neared the Summers residence, night having just fallen, Lex decide to broach an important subject.

"Dana, honey, uh…" he sighed. "What's going on, Cruciamentum-wise?"

"It's weird," she said, nuzzling into his side as they walked. "Nothing seems to be happening yet that I can tell, and my birthday's in three days."

"Wesley or Dad seem…out of sorts?"

The Slayer shook her head. "More like they're waiting for the other shoe to drop. I'm not sure if they know what's the what here, either."

Xander didn't like the sound of that. "Hmm, if they don't know, and you're not feeling weak, it means the Tweed Brigade will either wait and try it some time in the future—or they're planning to hit you with lots of bad things at once. So it'd be almost the same as if you were on those drugs."

Faith suddenly had an unpleasant thought. "You think they'll try anything with the others in the group?"

"Not if they want to live another week," Lex said shortly as they stepped up onto the porch, where they noticed Giles sipping tea with his coat off to the side.

"Worried about the test, son?" the older man asked. "I haven't seen or heard anything yet."

"Any chance they've given it up?" Dana asked. "Maybe figure we're too high-profile if something happens?"

"It's possible, but not likely," Giles considered, as the younger duo helped him up and they entered the home. "But they did express both interest and concern when I rang them up about the Gem of Amara."

"The what?" Dana asked.

"You didn't mention it to her?" the old man looked at his offspring in annoyance.

"I was going to wait until after dinner and see if you'd heard anything," Lex admitted. "We only started talking Slayer stuff as we came up to the porch."

Dana looked between them as Buffy came down the stairs, and Wesley from the dining room where he'd been helping. "Well?"

"Oh, uh, yes, Spike's been sighted in town, and he's looking for the Gem of Amara," Giles lectured. "And from what Wesley and I were able to tentatively uncover, there was a great deal of vampiric interest in locating the thing during the 10th century. Questing vampires combed the earth, but no one ever found anything. It was concluded that it never existed, and the whole matter was all just a rumor gone wild. Wesley?"

"Yes, that's all true, but we were able to find an older text, which refers to the Gem of Amara as residing in 'the valley of the sun'. Valley, as in dale. Sun—ey—dale. So it seems that William the Bloody might know what he's on about, after all..."

Wes paused to gather his thoughts. "The gem may exist, right here in Sunnydale, most likely in a sealed underground crypt. So Rupert and I thought that perhaps after dinner and coffee, you three might want to try and locate signs of the vampire digging crew, and we'll gather Amy, Michael and Jonathan for the locator spell. If we get anything, we'll call you on your cells; they're on vibrate, correct? We don't want to give your positions away ahead of time."

"Gotcha. So what now?" Buffy asked.

"Well, dinner, of course," Wesley smiled. "Your mother has prepared an amazing-looking roast that could use a Head Watcher's finesse with cutlery, if her words to me were not mistaken."

Giles said, scurrying toward the dining room, "I'll get started right now."

Buffy watched him with a big smile on her face, "He's so whipped, and I gotta admit—it's so of the cool to witness."

**Heathrow Airport, London, England. The same time**

"Mr. Travers?" Nigel politely greeted his boss as he approached. "The rest of the Council has agreed to your modified plan for the Cruciamentum."

"Excellent, I figured they would. After all, it was just a matter of letting Kakistos know his minions Drusilla and William the Bloody were going to find the Gem of Amara and after draining two Slayers for the boost, kill him and take over his criminal empire..."

"Yes sir," Nigel agreed in a non-committal tone. "Are there any extra precautions for your own safety in Sunnydale, sir?"

Travers stared at him. "You have all three teams in place, correct?"

"All three teams are ready, sir."

"Then perhaps one of those bullet-proof vests; yes, that should do nicely. I hear the colonial vampires are starting to use guns, now that the bloody Americans are going after them that way," Quentin sniffed.

Nigel made a mental note of that. "I'll arrange the vest immediately upon our arrival in twelve hours, sir. If you can, you should probably sleep to avoid the jet lag."

**Sunnydale, California. Saturday, October 16th, 1999**

Nothing could be found regarding Spike and his crew, but Drusilla was currently in Los Angeles, and seemed to be moving around a lot when they tried the spell other times. So the gang passed the word onto Harriet Doyle so that the entire AI group would know the situation, and that was pretty much that.

Using the car for the spell gave only the slightest idea that Spike might be somewhere between the college and the old high school, but at least the gang were able to eliminate most of the outlying area for searching.

In fact, the group was able to locate a new nest trying to set up in an old flower shop, but it was quickly eliminated—and hardly even worth the bother of thinking about.

**Later that night, 8 PM**

Kakistos had arrived in town the hour before, and decided that the best way to determine the locations of his enemies, would be to unleash his 50 less-important minions onto first the rebuilt motel in which his minions had been ambushed in January...

Then the police station, while the police themselves no doubt ran to investigate the motel. Then he and his twenty well-armed childer would watch and see if the soldiers would turn up.

The Greek Freak wanted to turn some of his enemies and unleash them on their former comrades as a distraction, as he hunted down his wayward lieutenants William and Drusilla. And if the Gem of Amara truly existed, he would then hunt the Slayers in daylight, feeding on their families in passing.

This would all begin at midnight.

Some days, it was good to be the king…monster.

**Sunday, October 17th, 1999**

Just after midnight the police band disrupted the comfortable research session at the mansion. Ever since Graduation Day, the authorities had quickly gone back to covering up reality, but had reorganized themselves to conduct sweeps rather than patrols, choosing five or six heavily armed teams of four instead of singles in many more cars.

They'd established a liaison telephone line for the Scooby gang to leave information, and then refused to otherwise acknowledge their existence—lest they had to take official action against vigilantes.

EMS workers responded in force, with the expectation of a police team in place, and many more were saved than would have been the case before Graduation Day.

So when the airwaves were filled with news that the Sunnydale Motel was being massacred by gang members, the Scooby gang began arming up. Giles was on his cell phone and called the police chief's home number, and as expected the man was already awake.

"This is the…auxiliary unit, sir," Giles neutrally spoke into the phone, and looked at the preparing group. "I just wanted to let you know we'll be heading that way ourselves, with blue armbands over camouflage."

"Thanks, just make sure not to spook us and it'll be fine. Which route are you taking?" the policeman asked.

"We'll be passing by the police station and then over on Main…"

"Okay, thanks."

Lex had meanwhile left the room so no one would hear him make his own calls; Willy told him the family were going to filter in tonight, but wouldn't be cohesive until tomorrow. Riley was out on patrol, but luckily had his phone with him.

"Riley? It's Lex," he greeted curtly. "Looks like a bad guy buffet at the motel we got those HSTs at, back in January. Bunch of 'em seem to want public payback. I have my independents and family members moving to help the police, but it'd be nice to have some real firepower."

"Where are you?" Finn asked at once.

"About to leave the mansion, planning on moving right by the police station then over on Main."

The commando nodded, "Good, I have my first team and a trainee team, good guys by the way, and we'll rendezvous near the cop shop. The other teams are too far away, and they're armed only for retrieval and defensive maneuvers anyway."

"Really?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, they seem to want to develop more weapons so we're capturing as many HSTs as we can as test subjects."

Xander shrugged, it wasn't his concern these days. "Okay, ten minutes?"

"Closer to fifteen. Anything I need to know about your group?"

"Just that they're family, very good, and that's it."

The time for talk was almost over. "Okay, we're heading over now."

"Cool, and as far as any of my people know, you're all a hunter team with military background. So try not to let anything out, so I don't have to scramble on my end. And thanks."

Harry, Helen and Gibb entered, almost ready and only needed a sit-rep to bring them up to speed. Lex said, "Everyone, I managed to get a couple of teams that my old Guard buddies put together, and they'll meet us in about 15 minutes near the police station. We'll travel as a group until we get to the vicinity, then make a final approach as determined when we get closer."

"Riley's bunch, Lex?" Dana asked. "Or other guys?"

"Nah, Riley and his guys, organized as two teams. Hon, you form up with the Omegas," he gestured at the Taskers and Gibb. "Harry'll be in command until you enter hand to hand, and then you're tactical commander for the unit. Dana? Harry? Clear on that? Once a Slayer's actually fighting, you support her and kill anything you can that gets close."

Harry nodded, understanding the situation from having provided backup to the Slayers for three months now. "Got it."

"Great. Dad, Buff, same sitch with you too," Both nodded. "Then take Wes and the magic trio with you, here. Wes, concentrate on protecting the artillery. Dad, you cover the Slayer's six."

"What will you be doing, Xander?" Buffy asked.

He replied, "I'll be with the military guys, have them a little bit away from you people so they don't notice anything but still bring their experience to bear. Ready? Then let's go!"

**Somewhere in Sunnydale. The same time.**

"Sir, this is Michaels. Our parabolic surveillance got lucky; it appears Kakistos is starting to make trouble, and the Slayers and support teams are on the move."

**Elsewhere in Sunnydale. Monday, October 18th, 1999**

Three large, black, SWAT-equipped but unmarked step vans headed out from the mansion in the darkness, unbeknownst to them being followed by the Watchers Council.

They approached the intersection where the police station was at 12:40 am, and were extremely surprised to find it under attack by well-armed vampires. It looked like four policemen were dead on the ground, and vampires had made it into the cop central itself. It also looked like two squad cars further down the street were pinned down by armed vampire gunmen, but at least that slowed down the HST advance.

Lex's phone rang and he said, "This is Lex."

"Lex? Riley. We're approaching from just the other side of the HSTs pinning down the police units. You want us to care of this, while your team heads inside the station?"

Xander instantly agreed, "Yeah, sounds good. Wait up, uh, Red Leader, here's the police chief."

Lex turned to the lead police officer as he slowly made his way with one other cop, "We have a…pair of teams willing to flank the vamps out there and try to handle the outside stuff, while we head in. If we do this, we need commitatus or whatever it is you call it, and you'll go in with one team, your guy here and I will go with the other, and we might need convenient lapses in the tapes afterwards…"

"Not a problem," the police chief responded, looking at the group. "Everyone, raise your right hands. You promise to kill the bastards going after my men, but otherwise obey and uphold the laws of the land as you know them? Good. Let's go."

Xander tried not to smirk. "Red Leader? We're with the chief and going in…good luck."

"Right. And hey, Geek Leader, may the Force be with you."

The police chief went in with Buffy's larger group, the detective accompanying Xander and the Omega Team. Buff went left, Lex to the right, firing into the easy-to-spot vampires; as the very strong ones standing and beating down opponents, their backs presented easy first-strike targets of opportunity.

The fight for the station took 15 minutes, before even the introduction of the expanded Scooby gang could truly make a difference. The vampires were clearly out to slaughter, but many had simply plowed through and headed out the back and escape. But with two concentrated teams working down narrow venues, the good guys were able to overcome the bads without anything more than bruising.

Out front Riley's teams had quickly destroyed the vampires pinning down the cops, but as they reached the car behind which the HSTs had taken cover; they in turn found themselves under attack by well over a dozen enemies, guns firing and seriously wounding and downing six men in as many seconds. Luckily, the police recovered and took out two vampires and distracted two more in key positions, as the soldiers managed to pull their wounded around to the other side of the car for cover.

Two full teams of police had apparently gotten the word at the motel and redirected, as support fire was laid down against the vampires, sheer number of projectiles holding the HSTs back from reaching close combat range.

Kakistos swore in the darkness that his immediate plans had been stymied, but was surprised when his cannon fodder vampires somehow came from out of nowhere to attack the SWAT-equipped teams. Several hundred rounds sprayed, as the vampires moved in and the policemen lost a bit of control and went for as much damage as possible before going under.

The cops providing support for Riley hesitated, unsure, but suddenly a dozen or so armed civilians were seen under the streetlights, firing fire pellet guns and wading in with swords.

The vamps screamed and went down twice as often as the cops, the initial bunching up of the HSTs working against them until they got among the law enforcement personnel. Cops went down, but then the Scoobs were in right on top of them.

Things got ugly, but Boris and Doris simply and coldly followed their daughter in, shooting out faces, throats and knees as possible, Gibb using a sharpened cane to lash out and finish off what he could.

Buffy was in high form oddly enough, choosing a sword and main-gauche combination to tear into the surprised vampires, dust flying everywhere and taking down three for every two that Dana managed.

For the summer and early autumn had revived the blonde Slayer, allowing her to draw deep and unleash three years of experience behind her months of sword mastery. Giles realized the 'artillery', as his son termed the magic users, would be useless in this fight and so ordered Wesley to direct attacks upon the vampires sniping the soldiers.

Five minutes later, the enemy raced into the darkness and away, leaving two scenes charnel behind.

**Crawford Street, Sunnydale, California. 10 AM**

The chief of police and his four shift captains entered the mansion; which was a surprise to Lex, as Dana led them into the kitchen where Buffy, Wesley, Rupert, Harry and Helen were also gathered. Coffee was offered and accepted, and seats taken before the head cop of the Hellmouth cleared his throat.

"What we know about your group's activities in this town," the man began, then looked at Lex pointedly, "and in LA last spring, isn't written down anywhere. I lost to death or injury a fifth of my force, and a third of my effectives that I've been shifting to night duty. I can't protect my town and my men with vigilantes running around, not knowing what they're doing."

Buffy and Dana started to look angry and worried at the same time, but the policeman of many years, held up his hands to placate them, then gestured to his captain who'd been on duty the previous night and looked it. The man looked at the group, and handed everyone but Lex a folder with their name on it. "I don't have one for you, Colonel, as due to the Mayor's sources—I'm well aware that you're already spoken for."

Lex nodded, then as the rest of his side of the room looked questioningly at him he responded, "It's classified."

"Anyway, you'll see mostly filled-out paperwork, and you'll get the idea of where this is headed," the policeman finished up.

Buffy whined and looked from Giles to Lex, "Law enforcement?"

Lex snickered, then at the Slayer's glare tried to look apologetic, "Chief?"

"As I said, we need to be able to legally stop these things whenever and wherever we can, and we can't risk you falling to friendly fire. I'm going to be trying to bring on whatever bunch of raw rookie do-gooder recruits as I can, since I doubt after word gets out I'll be able to attract anyone experienced that isn't a burnout or a danger to his fellow officers."

A sigh. "When I get the new kids in, I'm hoping to have them go through this with you among them. Unlike them, you young people will be police sergeants, the Taskers and Mr. Gibson detectives, and our British contingent brought on as paid consultants with gang mediation experience and for language and cultural skills."

Giles spoke up, "I see you've been giving this a great deal of thought, perhaps even prior to last night?"

"Ever since the November 1997 Career Week results were posted; but for now-obvious reasons, Dick Wilkins prevented a similar, but due to age, obviously scaled-down offer," the chief admitted.

He went on, "But before you turn me down, please consider that as I sense you're not in this for the looting of lairs like the other independents, you'll receive law enforcement status, full medical, and the backup you should have had to begin with. And if you'll agree to take the pertinent college courses over the next two years, we'll pay for them."

"Giles?" Buffy quietly spoke up, having stared into space for a few minutes after her initial whine. "If they can structure it where you and Wesley are still with us and are basically in charge, I think we should try it."

"Ya sure, B?" Dana asked seriously, also liking what she heard but waiting for others to debate it all.

"Yeah, it's not like I'm going to become an actress like Cordelia, and not having to worry about the police anymore…"

The chief instantly spoke up, hoping to seal the deal, "With his…heavily redacted file, I was thinking about organizing your group as a task force—with Mr. Tasker as your police lieutenant. With his wife, whom we'll hire and appoint first so it won't look like favoritism when we bring him in as 'boss' and Mr. Gibson, you'll have the detective and regular police aspects covered, with them being provided proper training for anything they can't test out of. The rest of you would be partnered as a Slayer and Watcher, and the three others drawn upon as necessary, and usually plain clothes. Your actual team dynamics, I'd leave to you."

"B?"

Buffy mused, "I still think yes, and we could always resign. Right, chief?"

The man squirmed a little. "Yeah, you could, though I hope you won't, obviously."

Dana thought about it, then turned to the cop, "What's the uniform for this?"

He replied, "You'll have formal uniforms and such for occasions, and during training, but your group will mainly be dealing with 'youth crime and issues' and be expected to dress in such a way that—while not embarrassing to the department, wouldn't seem out of place with people of college age."

Giles nodded, "Sounds fair, but I must ask…you seem like a decent sort now, sir, but…"

"Why would I have put in about ten years, under Richard Wilkins as Mayor? Fair enough, I was able to turn half to two-thirds of the department into decent cops, by tripling the force over that time. The Mayor stressed he wanted the new guys to be seen on day shift, and that the old guard and detectives concentrate on nights. We were able to clean up crime, human crime, fairly easily over the first few years, and had to speed-trap the tourists to pay for the improvements. It wasn't until four years ago, a year before Miss Summers and Mr. Giles came to town, that I found out about the non-humans."

"What did you do then?" Lex asked.

"I slowly started looking at things a little differently. Remember how Principal Flutie and I started setting up escort programs, diverting night activities into afternoons? That was to narrow things down as I tried to figure out where the Mayor and that nasty little bastard Snyder stood. I thought they were being paid off; I didn't know they were the leaders of the problem. And before Miss Summers and Mr. Giles started up, I used to go out at nights and do a little target practice."

"What?" Dana asked, not quite picking up the clue-by-four.

"The .44 Magnum is arguably the most powerful handgun in the world, and I'm quite experienced with it," the chief told them. "But I'm not as young as I used to be, so after I learned there was a Slayer in town, then occasionally two…I concentrated on cleaning up the department from within, and clearing out the problems from the outlying areas back toward the center of town you tend to patrol."

"But normal guns don't tend to cause that much damage…" Amy pointed out from the back.

"Carefully aimed headshots with the .44 tend to dust the target," the cop said pragmatically.

Giles looked at the police and his own compatriots, "Our secrets must remain our own, but from the nods I've received, at least on a probationary basis we're in."

"Great, I've called in some help for the next couple of nights in case of repeat attacks, but as soon as the papers can be processed, we'll bring you on board officially."

"Very well, Chief Callaghan, I hope this works out for all involved."

The man tried not to smile. "Those of you who are still civilians can call me Harry..."

**Episode XII**

**Sunnydale, California. Monday, October 18th, 1999, 10:00 AM**

"Yes, that is correct, I turned some of the Watchers, and that is where the information comes from," Kakistos sneered into the telephone. "I'll transfer the funds to kill the Slayers and anyone with them. When will you be able to begin? Yes, I can wait..."

The ancient bloodsucker turned to the new vampires, that awaited his orders. Their bodies formerly belonging to a mix of a Watcher team ambushed just after the police battle, and an Initiative team that thought it could prevent an enraged Kakistos from killing and turning two busloads that would have passed through Sunnydale on their way to LA.

There'd been a hundred passengers. Forty adults and ten pre-teens had been turned, the buses hidden in a warehouse in Ventura Saturday night and they'd made their way to where Kakistos was hiding deep under the high school ruins over the Hellmouth.

Waiting to empower himself and his minions as they waited a chance to eliminate two groups of enemies in a single night.

"Tonight? Excellent," Kakistos sneered as it hung up the phone, one of the few modern conveniences it tolerated. Turning to his 75 childer, he smiled evilly.

"While we eliminate this…Initiative from its secret entrance, the Order of Taraka will be keeping the Watchers and their pets busy. At ten o'clock, we make our way in, then kill or turn every human you find; free the demons, and move on. By morning, I want nothing alive down there. The walls will be painted with blood, and their screams fading sweet music to my ears."

**An hour later**

"That's right, mate, this is William the Bloody…you'll receive the other half of the money when you kill the blonde bitch, like you should have two years ago! What… tonight?"

Spike paused. "Well, then you'll be getting the rest of the money then, won't you? How much would a retrieval cost? Oh, I think you'll make a one-time exception, mate. Ya see, I know where two of the main soldier-boy bases are, the ones who caused you some trouble back in June?"

The British vampire snorted. "Well, me Dru happens to be in a bloody cell underneath the main way into the place, understand? So while you kill all them blokes and get your information on the rest of 'em, you help her out of there. You'll do it? Good, then, hold on and I'll get you the minion with the details…"

After making sure that the Initiative would be taken down and his sire Drusilla be released, with the added bonus that someone else wanted the blonde Slayer out of the way enough to pay to reactivate the contract, Spike decided to take a walk. With the Gem of Amara on his hand, he wanted to decide how to best to take advantage of the situation. Especially as he now had a soldier-boy team of his own...

A phone call connected the officious man with Rupert Giles after many tries that morning. "Rupert, this is Quentin Travers. There's been a bit of trouble in your vicinity."

Giles replied, "Oh, does this have anything to do with Dana's Cruciamentum?"

"Yes, it appears one of our teams assigned to observe and report back…has gone missing."

That was enough for Giles to sit up and suddenly pay attention. "You believe them turned?"

"A distinct possibility, so they would have at least rudimentary knowledge of the Council as well as your Sunnydale situation. Whether it was William the Bloody or Kakistos, it doesn't matter: the elimination of these new vampires and their sire is to be the Slayer's Cruciamentum."

Giles didn't like that but said, "Indeed? And with none of the usual... impairments?"

Travers said at once, "None. With so many Master vampires, we felt that two of the three, even with your team's help, would be sufficient, but this is now also a matter of Council security."

"Very well. At which inn are you letting rooms?" A pause met Giles' question, then the information was given. The high school principal continued, "Did they know about the mansion?"

"I believe so, why?"

"Did you have rockets or other large ranged weapons?"

"No, why would we?"

Giles was now in a hurry. "No, the point I'm making is since they don't, I'll call you back. I'm going to ask my son if he's willing to allow you to move to the mansion for the duration. A concentration of force to minimize surprises. How many of you are there?"

"Two teams of five, and four Watchers including myself. So fourteen."

"There should be enough room. I'll call you back."

**The Giles mansion, Crawford Street, Sunnydale. A short while later**

Lex was surprised to hear from his father, as well as what was sought. "Alright, I guess. And I'm expecting one of the Elders to be bringing in two teams for sure, just before dark. We can make plans; do you think you can come home by seven?"

Giles nodded. "Um, yes, we'll be done getting the students home by then. What shall I tell Travers?"

A pause. "Tell him to show up around five, I'll be able to let them in by then. And that any damage to the premises will be quietly paid for by the Council; It was quiet last night; I think something big's gonna happen tonight or tomorrow night, Dad."

"Why's that?"

Lex shook his head. "Just a feeling, but the hair rising on the back of my neck makes me sure we're in for trouble."

"Any idea the source of your concern?"

"No, it's all over the place, like everybody who can try something will."

Rupert said soothingly, "Well, that hasn't happened yet; we can hope they cancel each other out, until we have a chance to prepare."

"We can only hope…" Xander replied, then reached for the phone and dialed. "Chief Callaghan, please, this is Lt. Colonel Giles calling."

**UC Sunnydale, Sunnydale, California. The same time**

Kakistos sneered as the simple expedient of forcing hot blood into his undead soldier minion and soaking him in hot water, before placing hand and eye against the security devices allowing access to the Initiative.

Shaking his head in disgust at reliance on toys, the ancient vampire waved his minions forward, unleashing death on the base. The group made it in - and immediately began fulfilling their master's orders to destroy it all.

Above ground, Spike watched as the Tarakans struck Lowell House and began killing everyone inside as they searched for a means of accessing the lower levels they now knew existed.

Dozens of young people's lives ended, though a few soldiers were lucky enough to kill a particularly nasty mage that hadn't been looking at them when they filled him with lead. But unfortunately for them, the other eight Tarakans swept them away, as the last had just made contact with Riley and sounded an alarm.

**The Giles mansion, Crawford Street, Sunnydale**

The promised Romany teams showed up, an Elder from Los Angeles escorted into the home as Lex prepared to take his teams and the Slayer team out, with Dana posing as Charity. Two Watcher teams showed up too, with the possibility of more later, Travers having called up everything within range.

"I thought it prudent to call in support. With numbers this large, they should be able to safeguard your families while you eliminate the threats," the head Watcher remarked. "But we should be able to hold down the manor, while you make your raid."

It was decided as the expanded Scooby Force readied, that the Watchers and any other support showing up would also remain to defend the mansion in case it had been clearly targeted tonight, as they themselves headed for Spike's suspected location for their own offensive strike.

In that way, they wouldn't mistake a Watcher team for the turned unit, or likewise the reverse. Once Callaghan's strike force showed up, they got underway, Travers amazed that they'd managed to ally the local constabulary.

**The Watchers' previous lodgings, the same time**

Wallace, Abby, Abby's cousin Tara, and Sully McManus had been dealing with relocation of the Watchers from the rooms, which was annoying - but at least the Brits had paid in advance, and didn't fight over the refusal to refund without proper notice.

Beds made, rooms cleaned and without anyone staying over for at least a few days due to the British having booked the whole place, Wallace happily decided that a day off was in order, then he'd try to fill the rooms and his pockets.

Abby and her cousin had held out longer then Sully, who mainly wanted a case of beer and some smokes for his trouble, so Wallace had paid the girls in advance for the rest of the week and pocketed what Sully would have made.

They'd locked up and parted ways for late dinners and whatever passed for lives, and that was when the entire place went up in flames and explosions. And that was also when the three Tarakans walked away into the night.

**UC Sunnydale, the same time**

"This is Lex," the voice on the cell phone responded.

"Lex, this is Riley. Lowell House had been overrun by HSTs, I only have a total of four teams to secure the site."

"Will you need us to go beyond the House?" Xander asked, as he referred to the base underneath.

"No, just help us make sure this doesn't turn into a bloodbath, well - bigger bloodbath when we get there. After that, we'll take it slow."

The voice on the phone sounded cool and collected. "Alright, our ETA is 15 minutes…"

"Good, we'll be there in ten and hope to have some intel by then. Finn out."

Elsewhere Lex turned to his group, "Riley and his independent groups, all out of his frat house, were away. Someone, I'm guessing Kakistos or the Tarakans, have somehow linked them to me and are basically taking a free shot at them. We're diverting to the immediate threat to prevent innocents from being harmed. Watchers? Buff? You okay taking out Tarakans that might be human?"

Giles shook his head, then Buffy right after. They waited for the more-traditional Wesley to respond, which he did by pumping the shotgun he'd brought "What are we waiting for? These bloody buggers take out contracts on children. As far as I'm concerned, they can all be sent to Hell!"

Dana picked up on some subtext, as did Giles but she spoke first, "Is this personal, Wes?"

"Damned right, Dana, the Order of Taraka has occasionally taken out potentials and the children of Watchers, when Nest decided to annoy the Watchers whenever a Slayer became too successful. Several of those children had the last names of Wyndham, Price, Wyndham-Price and, if I recall correctly, Giles. You'll not find me unwilling against this bunch. If I may suggest Dana, you let me soften them up a bit - then charge in and kill them all."

"That the plan?" Lex smiled at Dana's question as they kept pace with the junior Watcher, only to receive a nasty smile in return.

"We'll of course determine a strategy, but since plans tend to go rather awry after the first few moments, I move it be considered as part of our new mission statement."

Rupert Giles smiled as he flanked his assistant, "Well, I-I do believe we can back up that statement…"

The Lowell clearance proved almost formulaic as the Tarakans were either beginning a withdrawal, or had penetrated deeper into the base, leaving the building and half its residents ruined.

The teams moved in, and concentrated on each Tarakan as the next team moved forward until it found itself equally engaged. Fourteen of twenty-five soldiers survived unscathed, but five Tarakans were killed or bloodily driven off in the next half-hour of careful hunting and killing

The mansion called, Travers reporting they were holding off attacks by the Order, as several Watcher teams called to Sunnydale in hopes of making a difference had shown up early and turned it into a real fight.

Lex carefully considered his options, and that the short-cut through the woods leading right by the other exit, might actually get the group back about as fast as racing through town. "Riley? We're heading right by the caves," he pointed out just beyond hearing of his own people. "Give me two teams, and we'll blast whatever we come across together and continue on from there."

"Dividing the forces?" Finn didn't like that.

"The elevator and stairwell are the only ways down from right here. Nothing's coming back out, unless it's going to blow up the entire building to do so."

"Good point, don't get yourself killed…I might need to call for help again," the original Initiative field officer smarted off, the last year really honing his personality and skills as a soldier.

"Gee, thanks…" Lex smiled.

**The gutted remains of the Initiative, Sunnydale. **

**October 18th, 1999, 23:58 **

The blood and mayhem filled all evil in the Initiative base that didn't work there with a sense of accomplishment and giddy success. Spike and his vampires had snickered at the lame use of gas in the stairwell and elevator, "Don't these blokes know we don't breathe?"

Spike chose to follow the Tarakans as they moved into the underground, intent on killing their enemies until such a time that the more technical assassins could come down for the data extraction ordered by the head of the Order itself.

Spike grimaced to find that Kakistos had somehow penetrated the base on his own, and had a grateful Drusilla hanging off of his arm. Grateful until he held her up by the neck, and waved her at the approaching William the Bloody.

"Let me have Dru, Kakistos…"

"You have something I want, that I hear is real," the old vampire sneered. "The word 'trade' comes to mind. You will receive her and swear service to me again, on her unlife. Do you understand?"

Spike removed the Gem of Amara from his hand, and sighed, giving it to the ancient demon; but was surprised to have Dru dumped into his arms.

"You're useful, when you're not allowed too much time on your own. But I'll tell you this, William. If the Tarakans haven't done it already, we go now to kill the Slayers and their help. And if you fight well, the blonde one is yours."

Spike's features lit up at once. "Oh! Well, that's something I can happily sink my teeth into…" the trumped vampire conceded to the older demon. "Come on then Dru, let's do some killing to make it all better!"

**The reclaimed Initiative, Sunnydale. October 19th, 1999, 12:15 AM**

Agent Riley Finn had managed to use extreme measures to eliminate pockets of particularly nasty and vengeful demons, but it appeared those that actually conducted the incursion must have found the back entrance and departed. The surviving field personnel discover a wrecked Initiative, Spike and Kakistos having eliminated the key non-field personnel during a shift change.

Managing a tenuous connection to Maybourne at Regional Command, Finn reported the penetration by the Tarakans and what seemed to be the number one demonic target for the SWC, Kakistos. Receiving permission to confirm as much as possible the integrity of the base, Maybourne consented to Riley setting the half-hour timer to achieve a complete base sterilization of all known human and demonic life variants.

Of two hundred personnel usually in the underground center at shift change, only twenty survivors remained; Forrest and Graham dragging out the mauled, alive and unturned Drs. Walsh and Angleman.

Ethan escapes out the back, following not too closely the exiting forces of his previous employer Kakistos, and the powerful vampires Drusilla and William the Bloody that served him. And thinking hard on a course of action, he decided that an attempt to become a slightly bigger player might just serve him well.

Give him enough position within a group as to avoid the repeat ass-kickings, rude kidnappings and periodic near-death enslavements that added just the wrong type of chaos to his life. "The Centre will want to know about Walsh's incompetence, and the possible security lapse regarding the 314 project; oh bloody hell, who knew that that insipid show was based on reality?"

**Behind the reclaimed Initiative, the same time**

The Scooby contingent unexpectedly found themselves first in a skirmish, then in all-out bloody battle with Kakistos' forces at the back of the Initiative, though the non-military only knew it as a cave entrance.

The main SWC Initiative team tore the center out of Kakistos's soldier-vamps and three Tarakans near him, though by placing themselves in the middle of things, even shredding enemy cohesion and mauling half the numbers meant they died in the process.

The Kalderash moved up and to the right, taking out the Tarakans - but mostly annoying Kakistos and a large number of escaping demons.

Callaghan just kept up his specialty, avoiding physical conflict in favor of propelling very heavy rounds into Kakistos, Spike or any foe that seemed to have a clue. Usually these hits were in the head, twice delaying reaction as the evil monsters recovered from prior shots, enough to prevent unified response on the demon side.

Dana pressed through the wounded and faltering Kalderash, Lex as always at her back, to suddenly and simply dust a screaming Drusilla - as her father hamstrung Spike, before being backhanded away by Kakistos.

Finally, the worst crime of Angelus - Drusilla - exploded into ashes, as William the Bloody howled. As 120 years of bliss evaporated into nothingness.

The loss of the firepower of both the Romany and soldiery left the police and Scooby Gang to rely on close combat, as many freed demons got in the way of closing back the distance against the Master vampires. Quickly the cops lost two of their number, as Kakistos decided to break out into the woods to consider matters without bullets passing through his brain.

**The streets of Sunnydale. 12:40 AM**

As they cleared the woods and reentered the city, Kakistos and Spike both raged for different reasons, but rallied to find and destroy the mansion and those who dared cause them discomfort and woe.

"We will avenge your paramour with the blood of their loved ones, William. Let us hurry to finish them off and feed; then when they return to their home, they will find us and these guns my minions have captured, to use their own tools against them."

Spike nodded. "Let's go, Kakistos. They took me Dru, and now I'll take theirs for starters..."

**The Giles mansion, Crawford Street, Sunnydale. 12:58 AM**

Kakistos and Spike were less than happy to find that the Tarakans had been completely unsuccessful against the mansion, not knowing that the earlier raid had inflicted many casualties, and that the condo and Summers homes were by now indeed destroyed.

But they did realize that they'd gotten there before the Slayers, and that this advantage they would press to end it this night. With the weapons captured, they attacked the Watcher teams just starting to regroup and fall back. As the humans dropped, bleeding and dying, Kakistos's non-military minions used the retrieved weapons and fired into windows and doors - in hopes of bloodily eliminating all inside, as they closed to take fang and claw to the remaining few outside.

"Kill everything!" the old vampire shouted.

"For Kakistos we live! For Kakistos we die!"

The Watcher teams went down, sheer numbers off-setting a few getting off lucky bursts. A late-arriving Romany team put down some tracer fire to keep the vamps away from doing more than firing into the house. The Lavelles having just pulled up, with Willy and a delivery truck full of usually-harmless demons right behind, some dressed in Union Blue like they had on Graduation Day.

The half-Brachens waded in with spiked clubs and revolvers, pulling a few still-alive Watcher teams members to safety. A big floppy-eared demon concentrated on this and emergency first aid, occasionally backhanding vampires that got too close. Many Watchers were wary of the being, but then it was hard to distrust something clearly successfully patching up your side, and also wearing a blue Star Trek (TOS) medical tunic...

A few still-serviceable Springfield rifles fired, and with bayonets some demons that hadn't been in a fight since the guns were new took major hits as they got in close to four Tarakans heavy on the muscle and weapons, and proceeded to tear them apart.

And as luck would have it, one smartass human ex-sergeant that ran a neutral-territory soup kitchen and was known to carry big guns, called out in response to the annoying Kakistos followers, "For free drinks at Willy's we live, for free pretzels at Willy's we die!"

His companions looked at each other upon hearing that. They were a couple of grad students that helped out at the mission when they could, and were also carrying big guns and very human. One went by the princely name of a guardian of Hades, and the other was known as the Crazy Swede; they both opened up and used bayonets with crosses on them to stab at the bad guys, and keep them busy while others did the messy work.

However, sensing a couple free brews out of Willy, the two guys continued to stir the pot as they also chanted as they fought, "For free drinks at Willy's we live, for free pretzels at Willy's we die!"

Soon most of the locals and the visiting Kalderash mockingly added to it whenever they had a free breath, which really annoyed both Willy and Kakistos...

The Watchers and their potentials, five of each, had also just arrived to lend support and perhaps bridge a few gaps in training if all went well. They managed to fire a few crossbow bolts, but followed Travers' lead as he ran out onto a second-story balcony and discovered the joys of the fire-pellet weapons that Stamper was producing for the SWC and the Kalderash.

A grin on his face that reminded a few of a certain Rupert Giles in less-reputable days was noted on his face, as Travers ordered those with him, the North American Watchers contingent, to lay down fire to save 'our people down below.'

Sam Zabuto and his ward, Violet, each had had minimal contact with guns. But after little Chao-Ahn's Watcher quickly figured them out, the eleven quickly managed to surprise and burn to death three Tarakans and four vampires, two of which had climbed up with William the Bloody and attempted to turn the tables on them.

"You'll. Not. Take. Another. Slayer. From. Me. Demon!" Kendra's Watcher spat, as he kicked the vampire in the face. Little Chao-Ahn, all of twelve years old the week before, stomping on the vampire's hand to drop him down to the ground below.

"That's for the murder of my grandmother's aunt 99 years ago, foul thing," the terrified but determined girl spat in Cantonese, as Zabuto put out an arm to keep her from accidentally falling off.

The Scooby gang arrived and charged in, all-out as they were wont to do, turning the just-stalemated ambush into a very tight and bloody fight. Spike, falling to the ground, clawed the air, Dana swinging her sword and slicing off the vampire's forearm before two Tarakans tried playing soccer with her head.

Chao-Ahn looked almost worshipful at the dark-haired Slayer, as her paramour the handsome Lex Giles dove feet and swords first into the Mohra twins, striking the gem of one and the shattering bringing it to its demise.

The ring-enhanced Kakistos reveled in tossing around the Slayers and Harry Tasker, lunging from the side and back-fisting them into bushes and walls. Callaghan again went for crippling shots; but Kakistos realized suddenly that in spite of the impressive blood-letting, his force was slowly being reduced all around him by fire and steel.

So he grabbed a mauled Spike and led six minions and a few Tarakans who'd arrived from the Lowell House Massacre, and broke free with blood flowing behind them - as most of the humans now disengaged quickly dropped from exhaustion or wounds.

With just the Slayers, Watchers, the Kalderash and Callaghan really available for pursuit, Buffy did a quick recon, Dana a quick survey of the enemy to ensure their deaths as Callaghan shot the second Mohra battling Lex, directly into the jewel.

Rupert looked up, spotted Travers and the Watcher contingent and called out, "Did they make it inside!"

"No," the head Watcher called back. "Though they fired into it. Your family are fine, Rupert; I was standing in the kitchen, as the gunfire came through the front. They're in the pantry I suspect, and that wife of yours is armed to the teeth."

"Excellent, thank you," the field Watcher nodded, then consulted with the mobile units. "Can you take care of things here, while we attempt to end this?"

"Kill that bastard William the Bloody tonight, and your pay's doubled!"

The Slayers cocked an eyebrow at him, felt and almost visible even in the dim lighting of the mansion, causing even Travers to smile. "And these Slayers will be paid what Wesley makes now."

"Hot damn!" two female voices called out, then Faith added, "Even with that little, we can trade up to convertibles next semester, B!"

The relatively small but determined troop followed Spike's trail of blood, closing on them within ten minutes and two blocks, a strong breeze making it simple - in spite of enemy attempts to passively evade what they considered unlikely pursuit.

Callaghan, very tired, was the first to offend the surviving killers, and put two rounds into Kakistos' back and one into Spike's upper arm - the one severed farther down. The force of the hits knocking them off their feet, as they were already in mid-motion. Then the evil things turned around, and ordered a fight to the bitter end.

Dana was in her full 'Faith' persona, leaping in the air and spin-kicking the blood-oozing Spike in the nub where his forearm used to be, causing the evil vampire to scream in rage and pain.

The kick knocked free the jacket he'd used as a tourniquet, and the bleeding renewed. Spike lashed out in full demonic form; no dance would this be, but perhaps the last blood-letting of William the Bloody, two Slayers to die with him as a fitting tribute to the loss of his beloved Dru.

His claws streaked her from top left shoulder and down her back to just above the kidney, only an eight of an inch deep. This caused the Chosen One to drop her metal sword, but the female warrior screeched herself in rage at the pain of the hit. Jamming her left elbow into the vampire's mouth and shattering his left fang, driving the nearly-incoherent demon into a feral state - that almost compensated for decreased ability.

"Not much left to you, huh lame-ass…" Dana snapped, as she pulled her fire pellet pistol out for the first time, blocking with a sword his arm strike. Forcing the barrel into the thing's mouth as it lunged, she pulled the trigger and let go.

Spike's mouth instantly became an inferno, the back-splashed out as much as it was forced up the sinuses, alimentary canals and down the lungs and esophagus. Grabbing her sword with both hands, the brunette Slayer spun and stabbed the dangerous and reputed Master vampire in the heart - even as the fire spread enough to nearly dust him anyway.

"Guess I managed to dust the set, tonight, huh blondy?" Dana spat as she hamstrung a vamp moving toward Lex, then recovered herself and took stock of the situation.

Buffy raced up to a Kakistos clearly recovered from gunshot wounds, leaping to kick the beast in the face, but he reached out and grabbed her ankle, turning it as he used her momentum to swing her over his head and into the night.

The vampire laughed at the indignant cry of the flying blonde Slayer, that fact alone making the loss of a few minions worth the effort of the night. He waited a moment for the short girl to charge back at him, a sword and main-gauche now drawn.

"Impressive," the ancient vampire noted, considering her stance and general demeanor, and ripped a five foot long metal fence adornment as his counter. "Come to me, little Slayer, so that I may easily feast upon worthy blood tonight."

"Melodramatic much?" said Slayer replied with slight disappointment at the quality of quip in front of her, then lunged.

Her skill and two blades against his superior strength and a heavy iron club with a point resulted in something of an even confrontation - as with the Gem of Amara, he recovered instantaneously from otherwise damaging wounds.

Back and forth for a minute they fought, seeking to end it and get on with whatever else the night held, when yet again a .44 Magnum slug burrowed through the monster's head as he achieved a glancing blow on the blonde's head, sending her reeling away in pain.

Wes and Giles ran in and fired their 'pyro-guns' at the vamps and Tarakans, before drawing swords. The two Tarakans were very much surprised at Watchers actually using modern technology, but raised shields to stop faster and denser bullets - instead of gelatinous fire that just managed to scoot by much as knives did through a basic Goa'uld shield.

It was just enough for the two assassins to worry about themselves for a split second, and to be killed by Kalderash. But then follow-up fire by the Tweed twins managed to cause panic amongst the undead and softened up resistance, as four of the vamps were set alight and scrambled to extinguish flames instead of charging and fighting.

The Kalderash lost two as they opened up with submachine guns, then engaged the enemy with blessed knives. Blows were exchanged, a few minor combat spells fired off by both sides with mixed results - as it could damage friend as much as foe.

And while the dark foes were efficiently terminated, of the three Romany, only one remained conscious at the end. But their blade work, while not up to Sunnydale standards, subconsciously gave Lex hope that in the future they might be able to work on that and better team cohesion.

On the bad side, Wes suffered three broken ribs, a sprained wrist, claw marks across the chest and singed hair, but still managed to dust a vamp and kill an assassin. Giles suffered some bruising and stressed ribs, but managed to eliminate one each before a glancing blow rendered him unconscious.

Lex feinted left then slashed right, stabbing to the left then stabbed and twisted to the right. Stabbing forward to dust, he then parried claws; then stabbed rapidly twice against vamps between him and his father. Turning to fend off another vamp, the head turned to dust before the report of a heavy sidearm reached Xander's ears.

Harry shot Kakistos in thigh again right after saving Lex, and so the Greek Freak marched toward the 'presumptuous human', the recovering Slayer for the moment disregarded.

Harry and Helen made their way forward, guns empty, but stakes and daggers covered with crosses in hand as they attempted to save the police chief and buy the Slayers a chance to kill the hideous thing in front of them.

But Kakistos shrugged them off, tossing them in opposite directions. As a moment later the intended mortal was in his grasp, one arm holding Harry Callaghan up high by the throat, and the other ready to rip the heart out and eat it in front of the troublesome cop. "What do you have to say before I kill you human?"

"How about 'hold still, dumbass'?"

Buffy swung her sword up and to the left, Dana up and to the right, both slicing deep into the arms of the ancient vampire holding the old cop in the air.

The arms severed at the elbow, and with the Gem of Amara for the briefest moment out of contact with the main body, unable to heal the damage.

Pulling back as Harry fell out of the way, the Slayers yanked their weapons back - and both of them spun swords and selves clockwise, their blades clashing mid-neck, the head of Kakistos looking disgusted - as the damned creature realized its end had finally come.

The body dusted, skeleton scattering as bones collapsed at the Slayers' feet, with swords touching it looked for a moment as if the two themselves had been opponents.

Callaghan limped up, checked his watch, and turned to Dana. "If you don't get an 'A' on your test, Sergeant Giles, I know a few old Brits that are suddenly going to find themselves paying a lot of fines for disturbing the peace, and possibly even littering. Not to mention all the environmental violations all this dust pollution is causing."

Then almost as an afterthought the police chief added, "And since it's gotta be way after midnight, happy birthday."

**Sunnydale General Hospital. A short while later**

The Watchers, Slayers and Lex were waiting for the two British members of their contingent to be released from the hospital, but at least this time the Police Department was picking up the tab.

They were, surprisingly, the only ones in the waiting room, the university area casualties had been re-routed to the university hospital instead. Gathered round the ring, set in the middle of the waiting-room table, they briefly stared at the spark that had brought about the current crisis.

Wesley, the most badly injured one, was surprisingly the first to speak. "It's very dangerous," he stated flatly as he looked at the Gem of Amara. "So we'd best be about destroying it, before it ends up in the wrong hands."

Buffy shook her head in disagreement, "We aren't going to destroy it."

Giles put his hand gently on his Slayer's shoulder, "Well, Buffy, any vampire that gets his hand on this is going to be essentially unkillable-"

Rupert then glanced at Buffy, who had turned to give him a pointed look. "Oh..."

Lex laughed, and not very nicely. "There's no way in hell any vampire, let alone that one, will get a chance at this ring!" Rupert's son then picked it up and put it on his own hand, felt a flash of something; then he smashed his hand onto the table, instantly shattering the gem as Buffy shouted, "No!"

"Jesus, but that thing felt disgusting!" Lex spat at the pieces of gem, and backed away as he removed the ring and dropped it. "That thing was, was nasty. The, the evil in it..." Lex grabbed his head as he sat down, pale and blurry eyed, as everyone looked on in concern.

Especially Dana...

She and Giles hastened to the guy's side as Buffy gathered the pieces of the gem together, "Are you alright, son?" his father asked.

"Only physically, Dad, I swear that thing had some seriously nasty evil in it…"

Dana didn't get it. "What do you mean?"

"I, I got flashes of its previous bearers…and its creator," the young man responded darkly and tiredly, as Buffy gave up on hopes of putting it back together.

As she began to stalk over, Lex stared directly into her eyes and said slowly, "Listen to me very carefully, Buffy. It's better this way; you'd have done Angel no favors giving him that thing. As far as I can tell, Amara is like a god to vampires. So soul or not, Angelus would have taken control eventually."

Buffy refused to listen. "But-"

"No buts, Buff. Just for a moment, I got to experience the first turnings. Not just one type of vampire, but a few. Amara was - is a dark creature of chaos, a daemon like the Mayor wanted to be. The demons that became vampires in our world, they worship Amara. If any of them truly remembered, they could be as dangerous as any mage in our dimension, easily. They'd have to worship Amara, like true worshippers of Janus or Hecate."

"You should have told us first, Xander," she angrily told him anyway. "You had no right to destroy it just like that!"

The young man again shook his head wearily. "I didn't know before I put on the ring. And any human has the right to deny that sort of power to any vampire, Buffy."

"But I'm the Slayer," Ms. Summers replied, less sure but still upset. "I'm the one chosen to fight the vampires-"

"And so is Dana, here, and you're right. Both of you were chosen to fight the vampires. Not arm them to the teeth," the young warrior reasoned, then sighed before continuing.

"Look, Liam's been doing a decent enough job ever since hitting LA; I've been keeping track, you should know. But don't think for a minute your being the Slayer automatically gives you more of a right to give other humans orders, than anyone else. Angelus cannot be given any opportunity to come back. I'll do whatever it takes to be sure of that; one Jenny Calendar is enough for a lifetime..."

Both Buffy and Giles winced as Xander went on, "Should we have talked about it more? To assuage your feelings, maybe, but far as I'm concerned its destruction was never in doubt. As a matter of fact, it might be a good idea to head down and finish looting the crypt it came from, toss everything into buckets of holy water, then sell it to the Council at half the value of materials."

"Forty percent," Wesley noted. "That's the standard rate, since if they resell they'll have to possibly break up pieces and such."

"Fine, forty percent," Lex nodded to the man that was no longer a pompous ass. "And everybody remember to be careful when you touch things. I'm not feeling too great right now, from wearing that piece of evil crap even for a second."

"Oh, poor baby..." Dana said with a grin, as she kissed her betrothed to make it all better. It was her birthday, after all.

Buffy didn't like it; but she had to admit, Xander's plan did make sense. And while she mourned the loss to Angel, if what her best male friend had said was true...then maybe it truly was all for the best.

**The Giles Mansion, Sunnydale, California. October 19th, 1999**

Police Chief Harry Callaghan showed up promptly at two in the afternoon, as the various groups had planned. The university students in the group had crawled to classes, Slayer healing something of which most were envious. The Watcher group had managed to mitigate most of the cleanup, and Willy had arranged for a Kalderash company to send work crews up from LA after daybreak to deal with the real damage.

Lex just soaked and used Kel'No'Reem meditation to ignore much of the discomfort, and to a minor extent begin healing the stresses his body had been put through.

Cordelia had arrived back at the house the previous evening, and coordinated the immediate food, lodging and storage of the myriad group, arranged insurance forms to be filled out, and everything made to complete just so. Amy, who'd suffered a minor graze from a bullet, had milked it enough to avoid classes, and had helped out today whenever a phone needed answering or dropping off the twins a daycare.

Lex had then taken Travers and the Kalderash tribal Elder on a tour of the Sunnydale area, ostensibly so they could reference reports with actual familiarity, but in reality an opportunity for the three to discuss matters of alliance.

**Sunnydale, California. 10 AM**

Three hours before the battle debriefing and solutions gathering was to take place, they sipped thick coffee at a Greek restaurant Lex had frequented for nearly two years after managing to dust a male vampire trying to rape Mister Papadopoulos. One look at Lex, and the door with the 'Closed' sign suddenly allowed entry to the men.

The Elder, Stefan Kalderash, leaned back and looked toward the young colonel, and Travers decided to break the silence.

"I have an idea of the group Mr. Kalderash represents, and both of you my own organization. Wesley has suggested, Mr. Giles - or if memory serves me correctly, Lavelle Kalderash - represents the government in some way."

Lex smiled, mostly on account of someone had finally put things together openly. "I've been asked because of my Kalderash ties, my experience in Sunnydale and Los Angeles, and for my identifiable face, to act as a liaison between the American effort to eradicate 'Hostile Sub-Terrestrials' and independent groups, to support that purpose or at least avoid any regrettable incidents in the field."

"Just how far or high up does your…mandate go?"

The male teenager gestured, "I can just about walk up to any group and legitimize their efforts, so long as they're not actively pursuing humans unallied with demons. And if they're establishing a liaison to the local military framework as an intel or tripwire unit, or establishing a conduit for their supply and general support. This has happened with my people as well," he nodded and gestured politely to Stefan.

"And facilitate the stepping up the efforts in over twenty large metropolitan areas to date. With Kakistos out of the way, information will be vital for quickly handling the suppression of the power struggle, I'd expect," Xander finished up.

"What do you want from the Watchers Council?" Travers asked bluntly.

"Information when needed; if you hear anything within American, and soon, Canadian borders or involving bases overseas, we'd like it passed on so we can deal with it. If an apocalypse or an armageddon comes up in the same areas, you'll freely provide the information necessary to resolve the problem. It would be handled through the Kalderash, so no direct contact would be necessary, though at times my father or Wes might liaise with you in a pinch."

Quentin mulled over Lex's words. "And what does the Council receive in this?"

"The obvious? The continued existence of the world and humanity. The ability in the named areas to call in full military power to resolve a situation, and if your people are allowed to be identified as Kalderash contacts, then if the dusting of a vampire or such becomes a police issue, it will be resolved favorably." Lex smirked, "And if this succeeds and we clear these areas out in the next few years, if you've openly made your presence known by then, you'd be able to ask for U.S. military and diplomatic assistance directly."

The Council man hesitated. "To what end?"

"Final victory, the fulfillment of the Council and Slayer purpose - by completing the extermination of vampires and the other hostile demons that we've been fighting, since we threw the Old Ones out," Xander riposted.

Stefan interjected himself into the conversation at last, "You think we can achieve this?"

Lex never hesitated. "You mean within our generation? Yes. But we need to mobilize quickly, and strike only at the actively evil demons. The others don't matter, and we're trying to set up a framework to consider them resident aliens initially if they help us. Earlier this century, both sides took horrendous losses in the shadow fighting during the world wars, so before the other side can really organize and rebuild, the U.S. is planning to clear North America and then as much of the rest of the world as wants the same."

The Romany replied, "All of the enemy demons? Then what of Angelus, Lavelle Kalderash?"

"I was told that he was solely my concern."

Travers' eyes showed curiosity at this flat assertion of the young man, however gifted or well-considered among his people, in the face of an Elder of the Romany people.

"Of course, you are our Voice to the gadje."

Travers' eyebrows were now at his hairline upon hearing the capital letter in that statement. The office of Voice had a long history amongst the shadow leaders of Romany, one akin to Warlord and Foreign Minister rolled into one. 'Just what has the former Mr. Harris done?' the Watcher considered, and decided on a very detailed effort at uncovering such information.

"Keep in mind the soul, Liam, fights and kills things such as the one that demonized his body, enough to truly make the demon Angelus inside miserable. And I've personally been fighting the Aurelius vampires for years before last night, when we eliminated Spike and Drusilla."

With curiosity, Travers followed up the lighter tone laced on the name Drusilla, and remarked, "Is there a reason you seem to hold less animosity for the vampire Drusilla than the others?"

A sigh. "I suspect that being a seer driven insane by Angelus, before she was turned, may have meant the soul was trapped within the body of the vampire. She seemed to have moments of...sad lucidity, from what I saw, and from accounts I've gathered," Lex Giles responded with some sympathy. "So I'm relieved that we may have released that tormented woman's essence into the hereafter, anyway. As for the demon, it's just dust now, and good riddance to it."

"So what now?" Travers asked, "What if we tentatively agree?"

"Then you and Stefan will establish the protocols and such; my suggestion is to always have separate codes and whatnot, for each geographical area."

Quentin slowly nodded. "I think I can get the Council to agree to this much; but we're still worried about everything going public way too soon. And secular authorities DO tend to have other conflicting agendas."

"Stefan?"

"We are ready to work out the details, Lavelle."

Lex shook his head. "Remember, in front of my family, use my regular name. They know Lavelle Kalderash as a cover I've used, and that my large family of demon hunters frequently make an appearance. They really don't know about my active participation in this war other than what they may individually have seen. Mr. Travers? I gotta ask for your discretion in this; they consider me the Comet Guy, who now finishes his tour of duty in relative peace."

"Very well," Travers nodded again. "But if I may ask, why don't they know?"

"Because my military superiors know of my family as independents who've helped me and Dad keep folks safe here in Sunnydale, but nothing else. And to keep slip-ups from happening that would reveal more, I've not told anyone. And no one's asked. I'm just Xander Harris that's grown up some and done cool stuff, not Colonel Giles or Lavelle Kalderash."

The Watcher barked laughter and smiled, "So someone in the 'Scooby Gang' actually knows about operational security? I think Reginald Wyndham-Price owes me a hundred quid. I said that even if a comedy of errors, some one had to have covered up everything your group has done."

**The Giles Mansion, Sunnydale, California. 1:00 PM**

The group meeting was a combination of narrative, Q&A, big picnic out the back, and a meeting of minds.

In fair detail, the events and specific actions were discussed and analyzed, and Buffy had laughed at herself quite well as she admitted to the 'Great Slayer Toss' by Kakistos the night before.

Willy had submitted a bill for one-half the at-cost price for the drinks and snacks he'd been forced to provide his volunteers beyond the promised clearing of bar tabs, and for arranging the catering for much of the food and drink the victory picnic entailed.

And he smiled as Travers actually looked it over and handed it to Nigel as approved, since nothing considered 'evil' was on the list, even if Willy had reportedly broken many regulations by serving Guinness properly.

A/N: You'll find out in a later episode why Travers is so generous, and it's not bad actually.

Chief Callaghan continued to pretend not to note the issue, but rather had brought a few of his inner circle of officers in to get to know those who'd taken out the bastards that had hit the station and cut down their fellow officers that past weekend. A tragedy that had hit hard in the hearts of law enforcement.

The police were particularly happy and cheered, when they'd learned that these same people were being brought on as part of their own task force as part of the Police Department.

Travers reinforced the need for Slayer-Watcher internal security and confidentiality, but in much the same manner as with Kalderash, he gave his approval to the arrangement with the Hellmouth constabulary, especially after their clear participation the previous night.

The potentials followed the Slayers around like a fan club and celebrities, especially since after Graduation day access to the Watchers Diaries from after Merrick's tenure had been released to the Watchers as training media, once regular training levels had been reached.

Chao-Ahn's growing crush on Lex and hero worship of 'Faith' increased, as it became clear he had at least pidgin knowledge of Cantonese and Portuguese (Macao being just across the bay from Hong Kong) from his time bartering for Harry Stamper in the Philippines. Her Watcher translated, but the extra effort placed them both at greater ease amongst the Westerners.

Samuel Zabuto reminisced about Kendra with Buffy and Rupert, happily exchanging stories about his surrogate daughter, and how hard it had been for both of them when injuries and obligations had kept him from coming with her to Sunnydale. And the two could see how much guilt the man still held onto over her death without him.

But the exchange of how the Caribbean girl would occasionally sneak off and get into odd situations and how much she'd enjoyed her studies, outweighed the bad and sad.

Exchanges of ideas, demonstrations of weapons techniques and training not normally found given to Slayers were the hot topics of conversation, everyone there having at least some connection. And Lex asked Travers in front of the gathered Watchers what he thought of possibly sending the potentials Slayers, all sixty of them, to Sunnydale with their Watchers at some point.

Both to learn swordsmanship, and actually receive core training and tips from the two current Slayers, the better students even being allowed to spar with them.

Travers could see the benefits, though he voiced a desire to keep it in smaller groups to keep the quality of any agreed-upon training from falling off. And he expressed great interest in the different types of pyro-weapons and the protective suits that were strongly suggested.

Finally the Council leader turned to Zabuto, "What do you think, Samuel?"

The Jamaican nodded. "I think upon reaching her teens, this would have been ideal for my lost Kendra, Mr. Travers. Her nascent swords skills were such that with this type of regimen, my Slayer would have survived and flourished. And with a team to support her, she would be here now helping me train Violet. I do not want my new charge to be deprived of any chance for survival, sir."

"In that case, I'll bring the proposal to the full gathering of the Council, though I don't believe we'd see any real start-up until after the new year begins. Rupert, if you could come up with a logistical proposal involving a dozen pairings of Watcher and Slayer at a time, in no more than three months, we can begin with that."

Giles frowned. "H-how is their Latin and French as a whole? We teach the more archaic weaponry in the languages of the masters, both to emphasize what we're doing, and because so few opponents seem to know both in a combat situation. Yet another tactical advantage in the fight."

Quentin shrugged minutely. "We'll see about appropriate adjustments to their education and training prior to arrival, if the Slayers believe it really helped?"

Both young women were surprised but pleased to be included in the decision-making end of things, but assured him that it had added to the excitement and importance of what they did.

And that, with the exception of last night, they'd frequently used both languages and the occasional military hand signal since shifting into team-based nest clearances, ambushes and sewer raids.


End file.
